The Debt
by BetaGirl09
Summary: Bethyl AU: Daryl loved his simple life, it wasn't much, but it was his. All that changed when Sheriff Rick Grimes calls in a debt.
1. Chapter 1

The Debt

Chapter 1

A rough hand reaches out of the darkness and takes mine, the grip strong but tender. I feel my feet moving down the hallway, towards a room that I wasn't familiar with.

In the shadows of the room, I can't make out who has taken me and the mask about both of our faces disguises our true identities.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what the fuck you want or who the fuck you are but you better start talking." His rough hand comes up to cup over my mouth, his scent so masculine it makes my core clench hard.

"Keep yer fuckin' mouth shut or we're both dead." The words send shivers down my body, shivers that ripple through my sex.

As we stand there in the darkness of the room, something about this man seems so familiar to me, so right.

"Daryl?" I take off my jeweled and feather mask, the music from the party echoing from downstairs.

He looks at me taking off his black leather mask. "Beth, if Zach catches us here, he'll kill me and lock you up."

My ex-boyfriend Zach wasn't one to take no for an answer and having money, power and being the son of the Governor only made matters worse.

*Six months earlier*

"You don't say no to me, sweetheart. You think we're broken up, but boy are you wrong." Zach looked at me like he did the prize derby horse my father tended for him. I was nothing more than something for him to possess. After I found him fucking his ex, Haley, I was done.

Having me on his arms at parties, or political functions for his father made him seem less like the playboy asshole he really was and more like the clean cut, wholesome boy his father wanted him to appear to be.

The night he got drunk and tried to force himself on me was nearly my breaking point, but after Haley I knew I could never trust him. His temper could get out of control, his silver spoon attitude made him a total turn off and I really couldn't believe I let that silver tongue devil sweep me off my feet.

Taking off my very expensive high heels he got me for my birthday, I toss one than the other at him. He ducks, the vein in his forehead nearly exploding.

"Beth Greene, you better stop before I…" He ducks again as I take off the dress I'm wearing and hold it over the candle lit on the night stand.

I toss the dress on his bed, watching it go up in flames. As I walk out of the Governor's mansion in only my slip and underwear, I smirk like the cat that ate the canary.

I go back to school at the University of Georgia to finish up my music/teaching degree. Teaching music had always been a dream of mine and thanks to my dad and mom pushing me, I was going to be done very soon.

My roommate and best friend Tara gives me a very strange look when I walk into our dorm room, the room filled with red and white roses.

"Looks like pretty boy didn't think that fire show you put on meant you two were over." I take the cards from the flowers, all of them saying, we're not over until I say we're over.

"Son of a bitch, what do I have to do to make this jackass leave me alone?" I tap the edge of the card on my chin, looking out the window when a brilliant idea comes to mind.

"Tara, get your shit together. We're going to go pay my sister a little visit." Tara gives me that too pleased smile of hers as I pack a small bag.

My big sis worked at the sheriff's department in our home town, she hoped to be a deputy one day, but for now she was dispatching out calls.

After I tell her what happen with Zach and how he won't leave me alone, she calls her boss Sheriff Rick Grimes over to ask for his help.

Rick wares the badge with pride and respect, the kind of man my father really admired. Besides being good at his good, he was good at being a family man with two great kids, Carl and Judith, he loved to bring them by the farm for Sunday picnics.

After losing his wife Lori during childbirth, Rick sort of became a hermit and my dad pulled him back out of his lost and redirected him.

"So, you and the Governor's son. I've heard some really awful things about him Beth… all of this doesn't surprise me. I would suggest you get a restraining order, but we both know the Governor isn't going to let that fly. Here, go see this guy… tell him I sent you." I take the slip of paper from his hand, looking at the address.

I hug Maggie and ask her not to tell Daddy when I'm lifted off my feet by Glenn Rhee, my sister's boyfriend.

He lays the pizza box on Maggie's desk, twirling me around. "Hey little bit… how long you in for?"

"Not long. Hey, can I get a slice of that pizza before I go?" Glenn winks at me, giving me the entire box.

"I won't tell my boss if you don't." I only take two slices, handing the box back to him.

Tara bites her bottom lip at least a dozen times before we even leave the state highway for the dirt county road.

"I've heard about these Dixon's… they're bad news." Tara twists her hair around her finger.

I had heard about the Dixon's too, Daddy patching up Merle Dixon from time to time after a bar fight. Merle was the trouble maker that was for sure, but Daryl… Daryl I could tell was just along for the ride.

Merle was currently doing a dime for knocking over a convenience store, so Daryl had taken up fixing people's cars and motorcycles at Horvath's Garage.

Dale took Daryl in after Merle was sent to the state pen, he was just that sort of man. Good to the core and kind to a fault, but Dale didn't take crap from anyone, not even Merle Dixon.

We pull up to the rickety looking shack, not a single light on. Tara looks over at me with a gleam in her eyes. "Okay, no one's home… let's go."

I park my truck, walk over to the creaky steps and onto the porch. I open the screen door, the hinges protesting. Before I can even knock on the door Daryl Dixon swings it open and stares me down with these panty dropping blue eyes.

"What ya want?" His rough southern growl was nearly as rough as he looked.

I hand him the slip of paper from Sheriff Grimes and he walks out on the porch, closing the door behind him.

"Fuckin' hell, Rick fuckin' Grimes. So, you got a cellphone or somethin'." He looks at me as he sits on the top step. I reach into my back jean pocket and hand my smartphone to him.

He walks out towards the road, holding the phone out as if trying to get reception.

"Who do you need to call?" I walk out behind him, Tara motioning for me to get back in the truck.

Daryl turns on his heels, our bodies nearly touching. He hands my phone back to me, stepping back quickly.

"How about we go see Rick." I watch as he walks towards a motorcycle parked by the porch.

Tara lets out a breath as I get back in the truck. "Are we going back now?"

"Not yet." I had to say I was curious, too damn curious.

Watching Daryl Dixon ride down the highway on his motorcycle, the iron horse rattling between his thighs, the wind blowing back his shoulder length dark hair, the angel wings of his vest staring back at me, all of it was a cocktail of sexual euphoria. This man I had only spoken a few words too was making me so horny I was ruining my favorite pair of panties.

Tara smacks my arm, her face tight. "What the fuck Beth… he's a Dixon."

"I know who he is Tara but damn… look at that. Those arms alone would be worth the price of admission on that ride." I snap my thighs together, trying to make my very dirty thoughts go away.

When we pull up to the Sheriff's Department, Rick is getting out of his squad car. Daryl parks his bike and rushes over to him.

With his finger in Rick's face, Daryl starts yelling. "I know I owe one and I don't go back on my word but this… nah… I ain't no goddamn babysitter."

Rick stands his ground, looking Daryl in the eyes. "You done?"

Daryl nods his head, putting his hands under his armpits. Rick places his hands on his gun belt, his blue eyes looking like blue flames.

"She's a family friend and after everythang her old man has done for yer snake of a brother, you owe Hershel as much as you owe me. You will keep an eye on her and you'll do it until I tell you not to. We good?"

Daryl doesn't say another word as he walks over to me, his eyes so blue and dangers I nearly fall to the ground. "Be seein' ya… princess."


	2. Chapter 2

The Debt

Chapter 2

I woke bright and early for my run, Tara sleeping off her pizza coma from last night.

Donning my favorite yellow running shorts, and matching t-shirt, I head out of the dorm room with my MP3 player crooning some Tom Waits.

The fresh morning spring air feels refreshing on my heated skin, the dorm room was sweltering for early April.

I run faster as I get lost in the words of Hold On, the melody washing out all thoughts of Zach and the predicament I was in.

As I round the corner of the library, I see Zach's black Charger parked by the curb. "Mother fuck."

Taking out my earbuds, I check for the mace that is always clipped on my hip when I go running.

Zach is leaning up against the car, his shit eating smile covering his face. "Hey beautiful, how about some breakfast?"

He walks towards me, causing me to grit my teeth. "Get back in the car Daddy bought you and leave, Zach. We… Are… Over!"

The smile drops from his lips, his face now showing the monster that lives underneath the charade. Gripping my wrist, he starts pulling me towards the car when a fist makes contact with his chin.

I go sailing to the ground and Zach right next to me. I look up to see Daryl reaching down, offering me his hand and pulling me up. "You okay?"

Zach pushes up from the grass, taking a swing at Daryl. Daryl steps sideways, kicking Zach in the ass for his trouble.

Before Zach has time to collect himself again, Daryl has me by the waist and is walking us towards his bike. "Get on."

I find I'm too dumbfounded to say anything, my legs immediately straddling the bike.

Daryl starts the bike and pulls out with my hands resting around his waist. He tenses up for a moment, then relaxes a little. All I know is holding him like this feels good, real good.

He takes me back to my dorm room, not saying a word as he escorts me safely back. I turn to him, using my keycard to open my door. "Thank you."

"Doin' what I'm told… that's all." Daryl reaches into his back jean pocket, pulling out my MP3 player. I take it, a tingle covering my fingers and palm where his skin touched mine.

Tara's hand reaches out the door and jerks me into our room, her eyes bulging out of her head. "Spill Greene… now."

After taking two very large gulps of water, I sit on my bed and start to scream. Once I've collected myself, I begin to rant. "Zach… that fucking asshole was waiting for me at the library. He's watching me, following me and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him control my life."

From her bed, Tara rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Now that you have that out of your system, tell me about tall, dark and redneck out in the hallway."

"Oh, that. I guess Rick has him watching me. It was really nice to see Zach get his ass kicked, but I'm a little bothered that a man I don't know at all is babysitting me." Laying back on the bed, my heart thumps hard in my chest over being angry with Zach and frustration at what to do about Daryl.

Tara tosses some clothes at me, shaking her head as she heads off for a shower. "Tell ya what, you need to go have a chat with your new bodyguard. I'm sure Sheriff Grimes can set something up for ya."

Looking at the butter cream dress Tara had tossed at me, I decide that she is right. If Daryl is going to look after me and Zach is going to continue to make my life a living hell, then I needed to get a few things worked out with my knight in angel wing clad leather.

"Rick, it's Beth. Can you do me a favor? I need to talk to Daryl, so can you get him to meet me at Carol's Diner? Okay, thanks." I click end and gather my dress for a shower.

After classes are over and I head back to my door room, I pull my hair back in a ponytail and toss on my favorite Georgia Bulldog t-shirt and jeans. The diner is just a walk across the campus, Carol's place had become a home away from home.

The bell above the door rings as it always does, Sophia looking up from the counter. "Hey Beth, the usual?"

"Sure, where's your mom?" Sophia pours a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar.

"She had to sign the divorce papers today." The young girl walks back to the kitchen, the cook Bob Stookey walking out.

"Hey blondie, have ya talked to your hot friend Sasha for me yet." Smiling back I feel Bob's eyes studying me. Bob was being relentless about getting hooked up with a girl I knew from back home.

Picking up the spoon, I swirl the coffee around. Bob grins back, looking very eager for any news. "I did tell her and she said when you get back from your reserve service next week to look her up. She's going to see her brother Tyreese this weekend."

Still grinning, he goes back to the kitchen. Sophia comes out with a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich. "Thanks sweetie."

The bell above the door rings again, gaining my attention. Daryl walks in, his eyes scanning the room.

I don't know why, but I wave at him like we're best friends.

He stands at the edge of the table, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. "I'm here, what ya want?"

Pushing the bowl of soup back, my eyes look up at him as I place both hands on the table. "We can talk here or outside, but you aren't treating me like a child."

Daryl lowers his eyes, bowing his head. He slides in the seat across from me, pushing the soup back.

"Rick said ya needed to talk to me." His bangs cover his eyes, his face looking tan and scruffy. My heart skips a beat as I study him, from his sculpted arms to his broad shoulders and across the little bit of chest that glistened back from his sleeveless shirt. I had never seen more perfect a male specimen than Daryl.

"Beth?" When Daryl says my name it causes me to snap my eyes back up to his face.

Licking at my bottom lip, I blow out a breath as I try to collect my thoughts. "Yeah, thank you for this morning, but it will take more than that to get rid of Zach."

He pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as I point to the no smoking sign on the window. Sitting the pack down, he asks for a cup of coffee instead.

"I was told to keep ya safe, that's what I'm doin'. Getting' rid of pretty boy is yer problem, sweetheart." He takes the coffee, nodding at Sophia.

"Got any ideas on how I do that? Telling the asshole I'm over him ain't working. Since you seem to know it all, please enlighten me." Using my sassy tone causes him to square his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Going to meet Beth at the diner was not my idea of a good night. Rick had been more than insistent on the phone so I go.<p>

When I get there she's sitting in a booth, waving at me like some dumb college bitch.

My usual grumpiness kicks in and she calls me on it. Here she was pointing out a no smoking sign I could give two fucks about and now she's tell me I'm a know it all.

Had to give it to her, she's a fireball and how the hell any man handled this little wildcat was beyond me. There was something about this pretty little blonde that has me thinking she could handle herself. It was stupid fuckers like Zach that thought Daddy's money bought him everything, including women.

"Watch yer mouth sunshine, lil' ears." I turn the tables on her, pointing to Sophia.

Not sure why, but Beth smiles back at me, taking a bite of her grilled cheese. "Sorry. So… what do I do about Zach?"

"You let me handle him." Taking a sip of coffee, I nearly drop the cup when she reaches over and touches the top of my other hand.

"Thanks for everythang… I mean it. I want him gone, I'm just afraid he'll see me dead before he'll let me go." Letting her tears fall, she turns her face away from me.

Women had always been a complete mystery to me, the few times I'd got lucky when Merle had paid for it or I was too damn drunk to say no. Women like Beth Greene, ones that are pretty and soft and smelled good are really a mystery, those types of girls usually don't give me a second look.

Seeing her crying was hard to watch, was I supposed to hand her a tissue or ignore her.

"I'm sorry. I think I need to go." Beth slides out of the booth and this time, I'm the one putting my hand over hers.

Looking into her teary blue eyes, I want to tell her everything will be alright and take away the pained look on her face.

"Let me walk ya back. Uh… Beth… he won't hurt ya again." She looks down at my hand and I jerk it away.

I walk her to her building, not getting on my bike until she's on the elevator.

On the ride home, I keep smelling Beth's perfume. The clean smell of the summer air after a morning rain. All I can think of is her long blonde ponytail, the way it falls over her shoulders. Her two perfect pink lips that curved into this perfect bow. The feel of her soft skin on my hand, the sound of her voice as it slipped off her tongue like honey melting down a warm biscuit.

"Holy fuck Dixon." Before I know it, I have a raging boner pushing against the zipper of my jeans and they feel way too tight. I really needed to get home to take a cold shower and jack off.

* * *

><p>Tara sees the pink sports bra on the door handle, the signal that someone had a "friend' in the room. She knocks softly, not getting a response. Opening the door slowly, the room is pitch dark with no sound at all. "Beth?"<p>

Finding her bed, she reaches over to the desk lamp and flicks it on. She gets an eye full of Beth Greene, laying in her bed, naked from the waist down, her long legs wide open and going to town with a vibrator.

"Jesus… Tara… get the fuck out!" Tara stumbles towards the door, laughing so hard she nearly pisses her pants.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Much thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I'm a little nervous about doing another Behtyl AU and I hope it lives up to the quality of AU fiction already out there. Please continue to review, I love to know your thoughts and what you'd like to see happen in the story.

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 3

The day had started out bad, my mood over letting Beth get to me and not being able to find my sockets was making my mood worse. Dale walks up behind me, getting on my nerves.

"Any reason why you're here and not doing what Rick asked you to do?" Turning to look at my boss, I have to squint one eye from the blaring sun.

"You mean told me to do." Picking up the socket, I choose to ignore him.

Dale follows me over to an engine I'm working on, my stubborn streak showing today. "Daryl, I'm still paying you. You do fine work son and I appreciate you taking work home at night, but that girl is counting on you."

Dropping the socket wrench, I give up and take my red rag from my back pocket. I wipe my hands, looking back at Dale hard. "I didn't ask for this shit Dale."

"No, but we both know Rick saved your hide and Merle's. You always knew the day would come when Rick would call in his favor." Dale loved to give me fatherly advice and today was no different. He pats me on the shoulder, making me tense up. I hated people touching me, after my old man was done using me as a punching bag, I swore no one would ever lay a hand on me again.

Tossing on my leather vest, I hop on my bike. I wasn't sure if I was doing this because I owed Rick or because Dale had too much damn faith in me. One thing was for sure, that pretty little blonde girl was getting under my skin.

The two hour ride out to the college was the time I needed to think, think about how to get Beth out of this jam, how to stop a pretty rich boy when his dad is the most powerful man in Georgia, and what the hell I was going to do about my way too horny thoughts I keep having about Ms. Greene.

Pulling up to the college around 2 pm, I decide to park at the diner across the road. Sophia comes out, smiling joyfully.

"Hey, you here to see Beth?" The little blonde girl bounces around, leaning against the wall beside me.

Looking inside the diner window, I take a double take, seeing a woman I didn't think I'd ever see again. "Hey kid, yer maw named Carol?"

Sophia leans her head sideways, creasing her eyebrows.

"Yeah… why?" She waves for her mom to come out of the diner, Carol dropping the drying cloth in her hand.

"Daryl Dixon? Is that you?" She walks towards me and Sophia, reaching out to hug me. I lean away from her, Carol smiling and crossing her arms.

"I heard about yer old man. Why did ya leave Senioa and come out here? I told Merle you were tough, could handle Ed." Carol had been our neighbor, Merle and Ed getting into it daily. I would patch Carol up when Ed would beat her, until the day she had Sophia and they packed up and left.

Carol tells me that her Aunt died and left her the diner. She saw it as a good opportunity to start over for her and Sophia. After she left Ed for good, she moved into the apartment above the diner and hasn't looked back.

We stand in the parking lot catching up, when I spot Beth getting into her truck. "Good to see ya again, I got to go."

"Oh, Sophia told me about you and Beth Greene. She's a sweet girl, she your girl?" Carol looks over at Beth, then back to me.

"Nah, just keepin' an eye on her." I hated when people tried to pry into my life, so I start my bike and follow Beth.

She pulls into the parking lot of a hospital rehabilitation center, taking a box and a bag with her.

I wait until she's in the building to follow her, watching her get some sort of badge from the receptionist.

Nearly an hour goes by before she comes back out, her swinging blonde ponytail giving her away.

I'm about to mount my bike when Beth walks right up to me, standing there with her hands on her hips. "I know you're following me and I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?"

Sitting on my bike, I look into her tranquil blue eyes. "You got somebody sick in there?"

"A friend, well… more like old boyfriend. I know it was Zach that beat him up, broke his back and that's why Jimmy can't walk now. Zach swore to me he would leave Jimmy alone, but as usual he lied to me. He's a very jealous asshole." She turns to go when I grab her arm, the feel of her soft skin making my cock twitch in my pants.

After I look at her, I can see the grief and loss in her eyes. Her eyes reminded me of my mom and every time the old man would beat one of us.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" Letting go of her arm was hard for some reason, the feel of her the most right thing in the world. Beth looks back at her truck, then to me.

After putting her things in her truck, she jumps on the back of the bike.

My body tenses up slightly when she slides her arms around my waist, her body so close I can feel the heat radiating off her body.

Her small hands feel good splayed out over my stomach, so good I start having thoughts I shouldn't again.

Beth leans forward and back again, my back going stiff each time she does. Her hands, however, grip my waist so tight I can feel myself going numb.

Revving up the bike, I push well over 60 and Beth's hands burn a hole in my shirt, the heat sending sparks all the way to my cock.

She lifts her chin up to rest on my shoulder, the dirt road I need to turn on coming in sight.

Beth sifts her weight, watching me get off the bike. "Where are we?"

I feel a grin try to creep on my face, my eyes squinting as I look at the water. "Someplace I found a few years back. It's a good place to come think."

She walks beside me as we make our way to the dock, both of us sitting down. Beth looks at me for a moment, neither of us saying a word.

Turning my head slightly, I catch the vision of her face in the sunlight. "Why did Zach cripple your old boyfriend?"

"Jimmy came back around asking to go out again after I started seeing Zach. Zach saw us at the diner together and went off. I told him I'd tell Jimmy to go away, if he'd promise to let it go. Jimmy and I broke up before I started school, but we were still friends. It was Tara that called me at home that Jimmy had been found in a dumpster, nearly beat to death." She closes her eyes, not saying another word.

My anger causes me to ball my hands into fists, seeing the look of fear and despair on her face. "He ain't ever touchin' you again. I've known assholes like him my whole life. They think money can get them anythang. Rick was right, its' gonna take my kind of education to teach him a lesson."

The wind picks up as dark clouds move in, the smell of rain in the air. Standing up, I look down to Beth who is studying something off in the distance.

"What?" I look where her eyes are locked, seeing a flash of something, like the sun reflecting off glass.

"Stay here." Without thinking, I hurry to my bike and ride off to the other side of the pond.

As I get closer, I see a black Charger driving off with a black Range Rover behind it. Speeding up to catch them, the Range Rover nearly drives me off the road.

Taking my hunting knife out, I toss it, puncturing the Range Rover's back tire. The SUV zig zags across the road, coming to rest in the ditch.

Pulling my crossbow from the front of my bike, I walk up to the car and yell for the driver to get out. A man exits the vehicle with his hands up. "Listen, I don't want any trouble. It's my job to look after that fucking brat."

"You work fer the Governor?" I point the crossbow right at his head.

"Names, Caesar Martinez. What's your's?" The bodyguard keeps his hands up, walking to the middle of the road.

"Dixon. Why were you watchin' Beth?" Caesar runs his hand over his face, suddenly hating his job.

"How about you and I go have a drink, I know a bar nearby. I don't want Beth to end up like all the other girls that spoiled brat dates." Dropping the crossbow, I suddenly remember leaving Beth alone.

Putting rubber to road and sending a plump of dirt trailing behind my bike, I hope Zach doesn't have Beth. When I get to the pond, I see the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Beth Greene stands at the edge of the dock, the sun shining around as if she's bathed in it. She turns her 1000 Watt smile and blazing blue eyes at me and I can't do anything but stare back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm celebrating Norman Reedus's birthday with two chapters tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 4

I can see the look of relief on Daryl's face as he pulls up to the pond. I walk over to him when a black Range Rover pulls in behind him.

My eyes go wide, remembering Zach's protection detail used those same cars. "Daryl!"

Daryl holds his hands up, trying to calm me down. "It's okay gurl, he's not gonna hurt ya."

I really didn't want Daryl to leave my side, his protective nature was starting to make me feel secure. I knew, one on one, I could handle Zach Blake, but if his goon squad was involved, I was as good as gone.

Daryl stops at my dorm room door and I immediately start scanning the hall. "Stay inside, don't come out unless it's yer family or me. I'll be back soon."

Nodding at him, I enter the room and lock the door behind me. Had Daryl actually been nice to me, like real nice? Something had changed between us, but what. I could tell he hated the idea of being my babysitter, but now he didn't seem to mind it.

Rushing over to the window to watch as Daryl talks to the man that works for Zach's father, part of me was a little worried for Daryl and that maybe this was all a trap.

All I could do now was sit in my room and wait for Daryl to return.

* * *

><p>The bartender slides the shots towards the end of the bar, her ruby red lips curving into a smile. "Can I get you two anything else?"<p>

Martinez waves his hand, sending the over flirty girl away.

"We need to get a few things straight. I work for Governor Blake, not his son and not his wife Andrea. I have done some pretty horrible things because of that little shithead and I'm done. You and me… together, we're ending him." Martinez downs the shot, quickly ordering two more.

"Why do ya want him dead?" I down my shot, eyeing the man beside me.

Martinez quickly downs his bourbon, ordering another for me. "I've paid off or threaten girls to keep their mouths shut. That little asshole has raped, beat and taken advantage of his last young girl. When I had to take Haley home bleeding and beaten to an inch of her life, I knew Zach couldn't be allowed to continue to breathe. I was glad Beth had the balls to stand up to him, hell she nearly burnt the mansion down to prove her point, but he's like a child when it comes to women. He wants what he doesn't have or can't get."

Picking up the shot, I hold it to my lips before downing it. "Where I come from, we drag you out in the woods, tie you to a tree and let nature take over."

"He's got guards, Dixon. It's not going to be that easy. If you can stick with Beth for a few months, I can get you two the perfect opportunity to kill that little bastard." Martinez looks to the door as if looking for someone to come in shooting.

Placing some money on the bar, I get ready to leave. "You tell me where, when and what I have to do."

A smirk curls up on Martinez's lips, he can tell I'm not a bullshiter, I mean what I say. "The Governor is having a Masquerade Ball in October. I can get you and Beth in, Beth can get Zach's attention and you can give him an overdose of his drug of choice. Not a lot of people know the Governor's son has a drug problem. I've kept my last secret for him."

"That's five months from now. How the hell am I supposed to keep her safe till then? She'll be out of school fer the summer next month, then what? I have to move into the barn on her old man's farm?" I wasn't about to move in with Beth, my anger causing me to swing my arms and yell.

"Do you want her to be raped, tortured and killed, cause that's what Zach has planned for her. She has really got his dandruff up, Beth is all he talks about. I can control the men under me, but Mitch Dolgen you have to watch out for. I'll get you a folder on him." We walk out of the bar, Martinez constantly looking over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A knocking at my dorm door, nearly causes me to jump out of my skin. Looking through the peep hole, I see our RA standing in the hall. "What do you want Gareth?"<p>

"A guy is downstairs for you. He said you're expecting him?" The nervous twitch of biting my bottom lip takes over as I wonder if it's Zach or Daryl.

Tara moves Gareth out of the way, opening the door. "What's up Greene?"

"Can you go downstairs and see if Zach is there?" I can tell the tone in my voice makes her worry, Tara scrunching up her face.

She grabs her bottle of mace and personal Taser before heading out. I stop biting my lip and pick at my nails, pacing the small space between the bed and desk.

Looking out the window I can see Daryl's bike, my eyes looking for him in the dim light of the setting sun.

Tara comes back up, grinning from ear to ear. "It's your redneck boyfriend."

Letting out a breath, I elbow Tara in the ribs, heading to the elevators. Gareth gets on the elevator with me, his smile giving me the creeps. "What?"

"He's not going to like you seeing other guys?" Gareth pushes stop on the elevator as I grip the bottle of mace on my hip.

"You mean Zach?" My index finger goes to the trigger of the bottle, Gareth leaning up against the elevator door.

"He pays me good to watch you and when I tell him you're seeing that piece of white trash, you're going to be sorry." Gareth barely has time to blink, when I send a stream of mace to his eyes and use the can to bust his nose.

He falls to the elevator floor, screaming and holding his nose. "You Bitch!"

I see red, kicking him in the ribs, reaching over and hitting the open button. The doors open on the third floor and I rush out and down the stairs.

My lungs are burning when I finally reach the lobby floor, pushing open the door and collapsing near the front desk in tears. I feel a hand on my back, the sweetest southern drawl whispering in my ear. "You hurt?"

Looking up at Daryl, I shake my head, still gripping the bottle of mace. Daryl casts his eye to the bloody bottle, taking it from me. "Zach?"

"No… just a friend that isn't a friend." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I continue to cry. "I can't stay here Daryl, Zach has eyes on me everywhere I go."

Taking a deep breath, he helps me to my feet. "You can stay with me 'till Monday."

Reaching in my back pocket, I call Tara to pack us both a bag. Tara brings it downstairs, agreeing to stay at her girlfriend's house for the weekend.

Taking my bag, I start to get in my truck when Daryl pulls me to him. Our bodies collide, Daryl smelling like musk, pine and motor oil. My belly tightens, my body relaxing.

"Get on the bike and don't give me any shit about it." Doing as I'm told, I was more than glad to be getting away from the prying eyes of Zach Blake.

Holding on to Daryl, I cry all the way to his house. I know the contact isn't welcomed, his shoulders shrugging a few times. I needed to be somewhere I wasn't looking over my shoulder. I knew any peace I'd find at Daryl's would be fleeting, Zach would find me there soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

The Debt

Chapter 5

I wasn't expecting much, Daryl's house was nested in the woods and looked like it needed some fixing up.

Daryl parks the bike beside the porch, waiting for me to get off. "I'm sorry about crying and hanging on to you too tight."

"S' alright." Daryl wasn't a good liar, I could tell by the way he was moving his shoulders even now, he didn't like me laying up against him.

I take my bag, walking up on the porch. His hand goes to the small of my back, his contact not unwelcome but strange for someone that didn't like to be touched himself.

Opening the front door, he walks in first, then waves for me to come in. "Casa Dixon. It ain't much but its home."

He flips on a couple of lights, the living room clean but small. A ragged couch and camouflaged recliner sit in the middle of the room. A TV that couldn't be more than 19 inches rests on a stack of crates and a couple of TV trays with ashtrays on them.

He asks me to come into the kitchen, the room as spotless as his living room. "Beth, you hungry?"

"Starving. What ya got?" I sit down in one of the kitchen chairs, the plastic sticking to my legs. He opens the fridge, tossing out a pack of butcher wrapped meat.

"That deer?" I watch him pull out an iron skillet, nodding his head.

The smell of the meat frying was heavenly and my stomach had been growling for a few hours.

I walk around the kitchen, seeing a picture of him and his brother on the fridge. Merle is holding a rifle and Daryl is squatting down beside a dead buck.

He turns his gaze to me, flipping the meat over in the pan. "You remember my brother?"

"Yeah, I remember you too. You would stay in the truck or your bike while Daddy would patch up your brother. Why didn't you ever come in the house?" I open a few cabinets, until I find some plates.

He places some of the meat in one plate, shrugging his shoulders. "No reason."

"Don't know reason me. There had to be a reason, Daryl." Taking his fork from him, I pop a piece of meat in my mouth. I start yelling, the meat was still hot and it burns my lip and mouth as I attempt to chew it up.

He begins to laugh, getting me a glass of water. I want to punch him, but I don't, seeing him relaxed was nice.

After my mouth cools off, I take a plate and join him at the table. Daryl looks over at me, watching as I take another bite. "You like it?"

"It's good. Now, are you gonna tell me why you never came in our house or am I gonna have to drag it out of you." I point my fork at him, Daryl smirking.

He shrugs his shoulders again, mumbling something. I know talking about himself wasn't something he was used to or maybe even liked, but if I was going to be spending time with him I really wanted to know more about him.

We finish our meal in silence, Daryl taking my plate when I'm done. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, the couch is fine with me." I grab my bag and look for his bathroom.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I toss on my sleeping shorts and t-shirt. My curiosity gets the best of me as I rifle through the medicine cabinet. All I find are first aid items and a tube of toothpaste. Daryl's house was old, small but clean and homey.

When I come back out, Daryl is laying on the couch with the TV on. "Night… Greene."

"Goodnight, Daryl." I open the only other door I hadn't went into and find his bedroom. I sit on the creaky springs, a deer head mounted on the wall.

Knowing I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, I open his closet door to find a few shirts, mostly sleeveless and two pairs of jeans. A beaten up crossbow, a rifle and some arrows rest at the bottom of the closet, a small box marked memories on the top shelf.

Sitting with my lets tucked under me on the bed, I open the box. I feel like I'm intruding into his life, but if Daryl Dixon wasn't going to talk I had to find out more any way I could.

The contents smell like smoke, as if they'd been in a house fire. There are a few pictures of him and Merle growing up, some burnt in places. A rattlesnake's buttons, part of a deer antler and an old worn out buck knife. Digging to the bottom of the box, I find a pink lighter and a half smoked pack of Virginia Slims.

My body jerks when the bedroom door opens, the contents of the box spilling out. "What the fuck? Why are ya goin' through my shit?"

He picks up the box, tossing the items back in. "I'm sorry Daryl."

"Knew this was a bad idea." Daryl's blue eyes turn cold, as if they were made of steel.

I slide from the bed, pick up my bag and head back to the bathroom. I had invaded his privacy and that was just wrong. As I dig out my clothes, I hear a banging on the door. "Beth!"

I ignore him, putting my shirt and jean shorts back on. "Beth, dammit. Open the goddamn door."

"I'm sorry Daryl. You don't have to take me home or back to school. I'll call Maggie and she'll come get me." I try to leave and he blocks the door with his muscular arm.

"Go back to bed and stay out of my shit. If ya want to know somethin'… ask me." Daryl looks into my eyes, my body heating up under his glare.

I duck under his arm, going to the couch. Patting the cushion next to me, I give him a very large smile.

* * *

><p>Beth was still crying when I pull up to the house, her small shoulders slumped. She apologizes for crying and holding on to me. I raise my eyebrows, was she really that sweet. I had seen the sassy side of her and the wildcat side but this sugar sweet side was going to give me a headache.<p>

She grabs her bag and walks to the front door, my hand going to the small of her back. I know I'm sending her mixed signals, but I needed to keep her close just in case Zach had someone follow us.

I would be lying to myself if I said touching her didn't feel good. The smell of her hair, the perfume that lingered around her, the softness of her, it all makes my walls crumble a little.

Opening the door, I go in first and make sure everything his clear. After what that asshole at the college had said to her, I wasn't sure Zach didn't have his guys everywhere.

I welcome her in and go about checking the rest of the house. She stands in the middle of my living room, I'm sure judging my way of life.

While she was beautiful, sweet and not like the snobby girls I was used to, she was still raised better than I was and people like that always looked down their noses at us Dixon's.

"Beth, you hungry?" She walks in the kitchen and sits down at the table.

I take out a skillet, some deer meat from the fridge and some flour from the pantry.

As I fry up the meat she walks around the kitchen, stopping to look at a picture of me and Merle.

"You remember Merle?" I was sure she did, Merle was at Hershel's at least once a weekend since she was a little thang.

I get lost in my thought, knowing I had seen her from the window of the farmhouse as she grew up. Her blonde piggy tales, giving way to her blonde ponytail before she left for school. Her sister sure didn't think much of us, Maggie had told her Dad to stop helping us out.

"Yeah, I remember you too. You would stay in the truck or your bike while Daddy would patch up your brother. Why didn't you ever come in the house?" She looks through my cabinets, getting out two plates.

She was observant, I'd give her that. Little Beth Greene was just as smart and watchful as older Beth Greene.

I try to ignore the question, not in the mood for a walk down memory lane or spilling my feelings. Why did girls always have to know what yer thinkin' or what yer feelin'?

Beth takes the fork I'm turning the meat with out of my hand and pops some of the hot meat I just had taken out of the skillet in her mouth.

She curses under her breath, blowing and waving her hands as she tries to swallow the hot meat. I try not to laugh, but I do anyway. She runs her tongue over her burnt lip as I get her a glass of water.

This night was going to be a long one if she was determined for a Q&A. I take my plate and sit at the table, watching as she does the same.

My eyes dart over to her from time to time, Beth picking at her food. She starts in again with wanting to know why I never came into the farm house.

Women, why couldn't they ever let things go? I mumble none of yer damn business under my breath as I place our plates in the sink.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." I hear her say something as I walk out, kicking my boots off as I sit down.

The bathroom door closes, leaving me to wonder how I was going to keep her safe.

Grabbing the remote, I click on the TV and listen to the news. Beth comes out of the bathroom wearing only a thin pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her nipples showing under the pink material.

Damn, I needed to shove all those thoughts that make my cock twitch down. She was too sweet, too beautiful and too young for me. No, I wasn't the type she'd go for, her type was pretty rich boys like Zach Blake and that is why we're here now.

My cock wakes up, growing hard in my pants as she walks by. I can smell the scent of her perfume and the honeysuckle that floated from her hair. Having her sleep in my bed was going to come back to haunt me once she was back at school. Her scent on my sheets and pillows was going to have me jacking off like a teenage boy.

The news breaks in with a story about Governor Blake being investigated for misappropriation of state taxes and the recent disappearance of the head district attorney. That family was in some deep shit and with the heat coming down on them, I knew tying up all loose ends like Beth would be high on their agenda.

Rushing to the bedroom door, I open it to find her going through my stuff. The box of what was left of my old house after my mom died in the house fire was on the bed and Beth looks up at me like a deer caught in headlights.

I go off on her, my anger taking over. If there was one thing I was good at, it was being a redneck asshole.

Picking up my stuff, I shove it back in the box as she apologizes to me, my anger still seething. I don't want to look at her, I knew those sea blue doe eyes would cut me into and I'd be done for.

She runs out of the room with her bag, slamming the bathroom door shut. Damn, I was bad at this, but she did have it coming. She had no damn right to go through my shit.

Following her out, I bang on the door and tell her to come out. She opens the door a few minutes later, tears clinging to those eyes that melt my heart. Beth looks so small, with her shoulders slumped, her bottom lip trembling and her impossible blue eyes looking at the ground.

When she starts saying she'll go stay with Maggie, her voice sounding so tiny and defeated, I know I had to correct this before the beast in me made this beauty run away. If something happens to her on my watch, I will never forgive myself.

"Go back to bed and stay out of my shit. If ya want to know somethin'… ask me." What was I saying, I had to be fucked up in the head to give her the go ahead to question me till dawn, but looking at her standing there I was powerless to say no to her.

She ducks under the arm I had placed across the door to keep her from leaving, heading to the couch and patting the cushion.

Shaking my head, I sit down beside her. "Shoot Greene, I ask for it."


	6. Chapter 6

The Debt

Chapter 6

Beth's hands rest in her lap, her smile so beautiful. I can see from that too eager look in her eyes, I had to calm this down before she goes too far.

"Listen, princess. There are thangs that are off limits, if I think ya went too far, I ain't answerin' ya." I place my arm over the back of the couch, Beth leaning back.

Her smell smacks me hard, the fresh rain, the honeysuckle, so I close my eyes for a brief moment to enjoy it. This is nice, but I tell myself not to get used to it.

She's practically bouncing off the couch, like she's won the damn lottery.

"Have you always lived in Georgia?" She turns her body around, her angelic face way too close to mine.

Moving my arm from behind her, I turn away from her and put a little space between us.

"Yup. Never been out of Georgia." Beth's eyes drop to her hands, her fingers twisting together.

When she finally looks back up, the giddy look from before is gone. "Maybe I should go back to bed."

"Why? This is yer idea girl." The way she's looking at me, that look of pity was starting to piss me off.

She gets up from the couch and I grab her hand pulling her back down. Beth pulls her hand from my grip, the angelic look now hard and cold. "What the fuck, Daryl? Your past is your past, I'm sorry."

"I don't want or need yer pity, little gurl. Yeah, I've never left Georgia, I never had a Christmas, I never had a birthday party, hell I never had a family to depend on… ever. You grew up in that big farmhouse with a dad that doesn't hit ya, a mother that ain't a fuckin' drunk and a sister and brother that didn't treat ya like they own ya. I grew up hard, I don't have that perfect lil' life you have." I find myself on my feet, screaming at her and swinging my arm as if slapping the air.

She doesn't cower from me, lifting her chin and staring me down.

"Fuck you! You don't know me. I've had it hard. Yeah, I grew up with good parents, but I'm not like Zach. I'm not some spoiled ass brat and I sure as hell ain't some princess that thinks she's better than everyone else. I've had dirt on my hands, I've worked the land and shoveled my share of shit from the barn. Don't blame me cause you're afraid to let anyone in." I sit there not sure what to do or say, watching her stomp off to the bedroom and slam the door.

That had gone bad in a hurry, Beth was more than some college chick or pretty smile. I guess we both are to blame for pegging the other in a hole.

I knew her stubborn ass wasn't coming out of the bedroom anytime soon, so I grab my pack of smokes and head to the porch.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his bed, I want to cry so bad but I won't. He was just a redneck asshole, an asshole that had issues. He won't let me touch him, but he can touch me, I can't feel for him, wish he'd had a better life. I wasn't sure what made Daryl Dixon think he could judge me, think me too good or better, but this shit wasn't gonna fly.<p>

Rick sent me to him for a reason, Rick found something in Daryl that made him trust him. Hell, I trusted him when I looked into his eyes. Those endless blue eyes that hold so much hurt. Anyone with half a brain could see that lost little boy hiding under all the redneck bravado.

Grabbing a blanket off the bed, I head out to the couch. "Daryl?" He's nowhere in the house, an amber light flashing from the front porch.

With the blanket around my shoulders, I stand at the screen door watching him smoke his cigarette. He nearly caves his cheeks in as he takes a draw, the smoke swirling above his head like a snake coiling up.

"Daryl." I whisper his name softly, his head turning slightly.

"Yeah." He says back to me in a low, rough breath.

"Can I come out and sit with you?" I place my hand on the screen door, hoping he doesn't go all angry redneck again.

He doesn't say anything, scooting over on the top step. A brief smile creeps on my lips, I couldn't believe he actually wants me close to him.

Wrapping the blanket tighter around me, I go sit beside him. Daryl continues to smoke, flipping his ashes on the ground. "Kind of cool for spring."

"Gonna storm tonight. The leaves on the trees are turned upside down and the wind is blowin' in from the south." With the fingers that hold is cigarette, he points to a tree in the front yard, the way the wind is blowing the grass towards us. He's so good at this, nature and the woods are his thing.

People and Daryl don't mix, he was in his element out here, this is his world. I hold the blanket on, the wind picking up. Daryl smirks at me, shaking his head.

He stands up, tossing his half smoked cigarette on the porch and smashes it out. "Yer gonna freeze to death out here, come one."

I move to get up, my feet tripping in the blanket. The porch is getting too close to my face, when two strong arms catch me.

Blinking up at him, Daryl's arms cradle me to him. Staring back, I notice the anger and bitterness are all gone from those blue eyes I had come to trust.

"I'm okay, Daryl, thanks." He doesn't let go of me, instead carrying me in the house.

We walk into the bedroom, my heart pounding out of my chest. I wasn't sure what was happening, if anything was happening at all. He lays me on the bed, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face.

"If ya need me, I'll be out on the couch." The softness in his voice, the tender look in his eyes, make me long for more of this side of him.

"Daryl, don't go." He turns back to me from the door, dark hair hooding those piercing eyes.

I swallow hard when he walks back towards me, those strong arms and tight body sending jolts through my belly and clenching my sex.

He opens the closet door, taking out the crossbow and another blanket. Resting the crossbow up against the wall, he lays the blanket on the floor beside the bed.

"Beth?" He lies down on the floor, his arms under his head. I hand a pillow to him, my body rolling to the edge of the bed towards him.

"Yes, Daryl." I hug my pillow under my head, my knees tucked in towards my chest.

"Thanks for not leavin'. Everyone leaves me." In that moment my heart breaks for him, that lost little boy reaching out for me.

I drop a hand off the bed, my fingers reaching for him. His hand takes mine, our fingers locking. The warmth of his large hand makes the rest of me warm, the rain starting to rap on the old tin roof.

The last thing I remember is Daryl's hand squeezing mine as I drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, thanks for the follows and reviews. To have someone like and read this little story puts the biggest smile on my face. Here is a little chapter for those wanting more smut and less fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 7

Waking up to Beth lying with me on the floor, her legs tangled in mine, her arm draped over my stomach and her head on my chest was more than I was ready for.

I had woken to the worst morning wood of my life, my dick so hard I could drive nails with it. Beth moves in her sleep, her hand sliding from my stomach and just above my hard on.

"Beth." Smelling her hair, I'm not sure if I should wake her. The smell of her, the feel of her, the lustful feelings I have from being close to her, they aren't good for either of us.

Rick asked me to look after her, to keep her safe. Somehow, I never thought that would mean keeping her safe from me.

Saying her name again, she stirs away, her hand landing on my cock. "Daryl."

Her sleepy blue eyes open, the sensation of her hand on my crotch tightens the ball in the pit of my stomach and making my balls ache.

"Mornin', princess." I shift my hips, my cock pushing into her hand.

"Oh!" Her hand moves quickly, Beth grabbing the blanket and rushing off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The rain is falling softly on the roof, my body cozy and warm. The dawn was nearly upon me, a faint pink light shining through the window.<p>

I can feel Daryl's warm body next to me, all the world fading away. All I want is one moment of piece, one moment where I feel protected from all the things outside those doors that wish to harm me.

Crawling on the floor next to him, I find it odd he kept his pants and shirt on. He looks so beautiful, almost innocent as he sleeps. Moving as quietly as a mouse, I curl into his body, resting my head on his broad shoulder.

Sleep comes to me again, this time taking me under like the tide pulling me out to sea.

Waking to the sound of Daryl's voice, I hum my contentment. The low southern growl was quickly becoming my favorite sound.

Taking a few moments to enjoy the feel of him close to me, I lay there while he squirms about.

My hand slips from his stomach and falls on something thick and hard. His hips move, his cock pushing into my palm.

'Holy shit', my inner self screams at me. Daryl Dixon was laying her so close to me, the two of us spending a few hours asleep in each other's arms and now I have his hard, twitching cock in my hand.

"Oh!" I jump up from the floor, wrap the blanket around me and rush to the bathroom.

Dropping the blanket in the living room floor, I slam the bathroom door as I sit trembling on the toilet lid. "What the hell was that?" I ask myself, my panties completely soaked, my nipples hard and pert.

I was turned on, so turned on I was having a fucking wet dream. Daryl Dixon was making me have a wet dream.

"Daryl?" I poke my head out of the bathroom, finding him sitting on the couch having a smoke.

"Yeah, Greene?" His hair still messy from sleep, he reaches up to flatten it out.

"Do ya mind if I take a quick shower?" There was no way I could go out there, not like this. I needed to calm down, shower off and collect my thoughts.

Rising from the couch, he walks over to a shelf by the bathroom and hands me two towels. "The hot water takes a while to come on. Do ya want some breakfast?"

All I can do is nod my head, my eyes locked on the chest that was now exposed by his unbuttoned shirt.

Taking the towels, I close the door back. The shower is small, but clean. A bar of soap on one side, a bottle of shampoo on the other. I knew my hair was going to be in knots without conditioner, but I really didn't have a choice.

Turning the water on, I wait for it to come to a temperature suitable for showering.

Peeling off my sleeping shorts, I pull my wet panties down. The cool air of the house rushes across my naked body, my nipples getting even harder as I take off my top.

The water is warm, but not too warm. I grab the bar of soap, the smell of Daryl's musk filling my nose. God, his smell was delicious and downright fuckable.

'Shit Beth', I berate myself. My core clenches again, the ball of fire in the pit of my belly aching to be released.

With my hands slicked with his soap, I run them over my tits, down my stomach and to the folds of my sex. Pushing my finger inside, I find my throbbing bud and begin to rub.

My knees go weak as I masturbate, thoughts of Daryl and his hard as rock body flashing in my mind. The warm water cascades over me, my teeth biting hard into my bottom lip.

"Hey, how do ya like yer eggs?" I nearly fall out of the shower when he knocks on the door, my body on the edge of release.

"Uh… eggs? Scrambled." My words come out a broken, breathy, jumbled mess. Embarrassment covers my face, as if Daryl knew what I was doing in the shower.

I dry off quickly, dress and start brushing out the rat nest that had become my hair. Daryl is standing by the stove, filling two plates with scrambled eggs and toast.

* * *

><p>My dick is throbbing in my pants as I set up, watching Beth's heart shaped ass running from the bedroom. I wasn't sure if it was the hard on thinking or my need to get laid, but I was hoping she's stay in my arms.<p>

After hearing the bathroom door slam shut, I walk out on the back porch for a piss. Pulling my hard dick out, I have to stand there for a moment.

One of the perks of living in the middle of nowhere is I can piss off my porch and no one gives a damn. Shaking the images of Beth out of my head, I start to feel my cock go limp. I try to think of hunting, anything but fucking that pretty little blonde inside.

The rain picks up, the wind driving sheets of it towards the porch. I shake off, zip up and head back in.

Picking up my pack of smokes, I light one up and take a draw when I hear Beth call my name, her head barely poking out of the door. She asks if she can take a shower and my cock starts to get hard again. I take her two towels, our hands grazing.

I warn her about the hot water, her head nodding. The smallest glimpse of her pert tits comes into view as she closes the door, the pale pink shirt doing nothing to hide the nipples straining against it.

"Dammit." I kick the recliner on my way to the kitchen. This can't happen, this between me and Beth had to stay friendly.

Looking in the fridge I find some eggs and wonder if she's hungry. It had been a small supper I had made for us and she's barely eaten anything at all.

Before I can knock on the door, I hear her moaning, her lips saying my name softly. Is she playing with herself, thinking about me? That was it, my cock goes rock hard again and I have to knock on the door before I change my mind and open it.

"Hey, how do ya like yer eggs?" I wait for her answer, hearing her struggle to answer me.

"Uh… eggs. Scrambled." I try not to laugh at her, I was in the same horny predicament she is.

Going back to the stove, I get out some eggs and a bowl. My cock twitching and throbbing, that tightness in the pit of my stomach so hard I can feel it pulling my balls up.

"Fuck this shit." I mumble to myself as I walk out on the back porch, lean up against the house and jerk my dick out. For the second time in a few days, this girl had me beating off.

I begin to think of her in the shower, her tight little body under the warm water, her nipples hard, her pussy wet for me. The sounds of her moans fill my ears as I feel the fire in my bell unwind and my come fall to the ground.

The bathroom door opens and I shove my still wet dick in my pants. I hear the sound of Beth's bare feet come up behind me. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

The Debt

Chapter 8

The morning had started off with a bang, sexual frustration being on the top of the list.

"Hey, you want to go to the farm?" Beth looks up at me over her scrambled eggs, her pale cheeks looking pink.

"Yer paw's place? Do you want me to go?" Picking up her plate, I wasn't sure I really wanted to meet her family.

She stands beside me as I rinse out the dishes, her head laying on my arm. "I'm sure. Come on, I don't have to be back to school till Sunday night."

"Sure." That's not what I wanted to say at all, I wanted to say 'no fuckin' way' but those words get locked in my head.

We're on my bike and riding towards the Greene family farm in a blink of an eye, Beth's hands around me tight. I can feel her thighs up against me, her body so achingly close I can feel my head losing the fight with my cock.

A searing heat lingers between us and by the way Beth is squirming behind me, I can tell the closeness is getting to her too. How did I get here, to this place where I find myself letting people touch me, have a girl sleep over at my place and finding I'm fighting the need to fuck when I usually don't think about it at all.

I'm beyond grateful when we pull on the dirt road that leads to the farm, the Greene mailbox at the edge of the road.

Maggie is standing in the yard when we pull up, her boyfriend Glenn or pizza boy as I like to call him, helping Hershel out by the well. I pull the bike up to the porch, Beth's mom and Brother Shawn coming out.

"Well, if it ain't college girl." Shawn teases her, her mom staring at me.

Beth climbs off my bike, her hand resting on my shoulder. "Stop it Shawn. When did you get home?"

Shawn had followed in Hershel's footsteps, he was now a very successful vet in Atlanta.

Annette Greene's eyes never leave me as she walks towards her youngest child, Shawn picking Beth up and twirling her around.

"Sheriff Grimes told me about you keeping an eye on our Bethy. Thank you." I could feel my jaw drop open, Beth was right, I needed to stop thinking everyone was judging me.

After lowering the kick stand, I climb from the bike and face her. "Yer welcome ma'am."

My father might have been the roughest, meanest, drunkest son of a bitch just south of the Mason Dixon, but our maw taught us a few manners.

Hershel walks towards us with Glenn, Maggie glowering at me. Beth reaches for my hand and I let her take it, her fingers lacing into mine.

"Daddy, you know Daryl, right?" Hershel reaches his hand out and I shake it, still holding on to Beth's.

"Bethy, go in the house with your mother and sister. I need to have a word with Mr. Dixon." Beth lets go of my hand, her fingertips barely letting go.

Maggie puts an arm around Beth's shoulder, Shawn and Glenn going to the porch. Hershel turns to me, pulling the brim of his straw hat down. "Come with me son."

We start walking out towards the barn, Hershel walking just a step ahead of me. He opens the barn door, the sound of a horse neighing inside. "Do you ride?"

"Yeah, I can. Horses aren't my thang, but I enjoy them." We walk towards a horse that starts bucking when we come near it.

"This is Nelly, I've been trying to tame her a bit. She's got a nervousness about her. I'm not going to mince words Daryl, I'll lay it out for you. I'm grateful for you looking after Beth and I'm glad Rick helped you out. I knew your brother would finally get into trouble that would lead to him being locked up and all I could hope is that he didn't take you down with him. Annette liked your mom, Daisy was a good women. You look like her, have her heart too. I took care of your brother because of her, not because I felt sorry for Merle. I've kept an eye on you son, been watching you your whole life. You have good in you and I think this little nudge that Rick has given you is just what you need." Hershel just stands there looking at me, waiting for me to respond.

Picking up some hay, I let the mare eat as I stare blankly at Beth's father. He was right, my mom had been a good woman, till the booze and the beatings got the better of her.

"I'm real grateful for what you did for my brother, Merle didn't deserve any kindness you showed him." My brother is my blood, but he was still an asshole.

A long moment of silence falls over the barn before Hershel speaks again, the moment making me feel uneasy.

"Do me a favor, if you fall for my daughter, don't hurt her. She's young Daryl and you've got a lot of life under your belt. There's more than a few years between you, but that could be a good thing, there's over a decade between me and Annette." He takes off his hat, using a rag from his pocket to wipe some sweat off his brow.

Fall for his daughter, was he serious? I didn't know his daughter, not really. I wasn't the boyfriend type, I sure as hell wasn't the roses and wine kind of guy. No, he wouldn't have to worry about that. Me banging the hell out of her was a real possibility, a possibility I had to make impossible or we are both in a lot of trouble.

"You don't got to worry." I brush off the topic an,d make my way out of the barn.

The girls are busy in the kitchen when we walk back in, Beth singing as she cuts some corn off the cob. All of this seems too unreal to me, nothing like the home I grew up in at all.

We eat dinner and all the while, Maggie staring at me. Shawn and I talk cars, his pickup had been giving him a little trouble. Beth talks about school and graduating in a few weeks. I listen to the family all talking, Hershel looking with love at all his children. This little Norman Rockwell moment was starting to get to me, so I excuse myself to have a smoke on the porch.

I lite my cigarette and take a draw when the screen door slams shut behind me. Maggie stands beside me, sitting down on the steps. "Can I have one of those?"

"You smoke?" I reach in my pant pocket and pull out the pack. She takes one as I flick the lighter for her.

"On occasion. I picked up the habit at work. It's stressful as hell, ya know. I deal with a lot of shit on the dispatch line. I get all the 911 calls." She takes a small puff, looking into the house.

"If I see yer maw or paw coming out you can hand it to me." I put mine out, so I can take hers if she needs me to.

"You and my little sister seem close, anythang goin' on?" A plume of smoke comes out her nose, this girl wasn't a first time smoker.

Sitting on the banister, I look out over the farm. The pink horizon covering the sky put a tranquil quality over everything. Living her must have been heaven, getting to see this view every day would have been the best thing ever.

Maggie passes me the cigarette as the screen door opens and Glenn walks out. "You guys want some apple pie?"

"Sure thang, honey. Be right in." Maggie smiles up at me, winking as Glenn blows a kiss at her.

I scoot off the banister, when Maggie steps in front of me. "Take care of her Daryl or so help me God…" I side step her when she gets to the door before I can and places her hand on the handle.

"I aint' gonna hurt her, if anythang you should be worried about me." From the look on her face, I knew I had knocked the wind out of her.

Walking back in the house, the smell of warm apple pie fills the air. Beth takes my hand again, leading me to the table. "You okay?"

I let go of her hand, knowing this too close thing between us had to end. I needed to get my head back in the game and take care of business.


	9. Chapter 9

The Debt

Chapter 9

Looking out the classroom window, I see the squad car from the Senoia County Sheriff's Department sitting by my dorm. I had only seen Daryl briefly since that day at the farm and we hadn't spoken at all in over a week.

He changed that day, become more reserved, more distant than he was previously. I thought our night together, our talk had matter, had helped him see we can be friends. Apparently, I did or said something to make him want to have nothing to do with me.

Tara waits for me in the hall after class, her mood as sour as I felt. "What's got your panties in a knot?"

"Screw you, Greene." I watch as she wipes away a tear, the action so unlike my friend.

I take her hand and lead her to the girl's restroom, checking the stalls to make sure we have the place to ourselves.

"I'm sorry Tara, what's wrong?" I rip off a piece of hand towel, watching her cry harder.

"It's my sister, Lilly. She's been caught up in the Governor's shit. You know the cops and the FBI are looking into him, they say he had the head D.A. killed." She blows her nose, tossing the towel in the trash.

I had heard of the trouble the Governor was in or being investigated for, but I didn't understand what any of this has to do with Lilly.

"Is your niece Megan okay, your Dad?" Taking her hand, she rests her forehead on my shoulder.

"Yes, but Lilly may lose her job." Both of her arms wrap around me as she continues to cry.

Like a light clicking on in my head, I remember something on the radio this morning that photographs of the Governor and his mistress had come out and they think she had something to do with the disappearance of the District Attorney.

"Oh. Is Lilly sleeping with the Governor?" Tara nods her head, my blood going cold. I had seen her in the mansion, but she always told me it was on a professional basis. Being the head R.N. at Grady Memorial had her on call for all sorts of things, including the Governor's beckon call.

"What will I do? I have to give up becoming a cop and raise Megan." Holding on to her, I can feel her dreams slipping away. Tara had busted her ass for four years, studying criminal law to join the police force and now that may be taken from her.

A red hot anger covers me that the entire Blake family was screwing up the lives of everyone I knew. Rick had taken to protecting me when Daryl was at work and Daryl would watch over me at night, I didn't trust or talk to anyone in my dorm after Gareth and Tara's life was becoming a nightmare.

"Fuck this shit." I kiss her forehead and rush off to our room. Grabbing my purse and can of mace, I head for my truck. Rick's deputy Shane is chatting to some girl at the diner, so I drive out behind the college and take the back road towards Atlanta.

Half an hour later, my smartphone is ringing off the hook. First Tara, then Maggie, Rick and lastly Daryl.

Pulling up to the gate, I pull out my old guest pass from Zach and show it to George at the guard shack. He lets me in, calling up to the house to let Zach know I'm here.

I park my truck and walk up to the door, the guard there escorting me in. As I sit in the parlor, I listen to the commotion upstairs. Andrea and Phillip yell at each other, Andrea calling him a liar and a bastard.

Walking out to the foyer, I see clothing fall from the top of the stairs.

"You've come at a bad time. We should go somewhere to talk." Zach walks up behind me, placing his hands on my hips. From the corner of my eye, I see his guard Martinez opening the side door.

We walk out to the rose garden, Martinez right behind us. Zach takes my hand and I don't fight him, his lips caressing the back of it.

"Zach, I'm not here to get back with you." The look in his eyes and his too sly smile gives me the creeps as we walk, his other hand resting on the small of my back.

"Why are you here? Do you expect my father to deny his affair with your room mate's sister? Too late sweetie, cats out of the bag. Tell you what, you go upstairs with me right now and fuck my brains out and I'll give you the pictures I gave to the news." I move to slap him and he catches my hand, his other now on the back of my neck.

"Let me go." He pushes us towards the arbor, his grip on my neck and hand hurting me.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You are mine until I'm done with you, I get to claim you in every way. Right now, you're going to suck my dick." He shoves me on my knees, his hand fisting in my hair. I try to open my purse with my free hand, feeling for the bottle of mace.

He unzips his pants in one fluid motion, as if he's done this a thousand times. I had really done it this time, let my red hot temper get the better of me. Even if I get him with the mace, his bodyguards will be on me in a flash, either way I'm dead.

With his cock hanging out, he moves my head towards him when I feel the grip in my hair loosens. Looking up, I see Martinez standing there, Zach unconscious on the floor.

"Get the hell out of here and don't come back." Rising to my feet, I dash for my truck, finding a very pissed off redneck waiting for me.

"Daryl?" His blue eyes burn back at me, his jaw clenched tight.

He points to the back of his bike, Martinez getting in my truck. I slide on behind him, my arms going around him.

It was good to have him back, to hold him again. The one good thing about my royal fuck up is this moment right now. My need to be around him had grown into a full blown desire. I wanted to help that lost little boy that asked me not to leave him, I wanted to know the man that made me hot and horny just by being around him. All of me was consumed by all of him, nothing or no one but Daryl was ever going to quench this thirst I have.

The ride back is quiet, but I don't care. I squeeze my arms tighter around him, his body tensing. I pull myself flush against him, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him.

As we drive past the college, I wonder where he's taking me. Could he be taking me back to his house, back to the place we last connected? When we turn off at the sheriff's department, I feel the elation in my heart give way to disappointment.

"Why are we here?" Daryl parks the bike, waiting for me to climb off.

Standing in the parking lot, I look at him. His face hadn't changed, his eyes still hiding that lost boy. I reach to touch his face when he takes my hand.

"Do you have a fuckin' death wish? If yer gonna do stupid shit like that, then I'm gonna have Rick lock yer ass up." He pulls me behind him as I fight back.

"You stupid fucking redneck. I didn't do that for shits and giggles. It was for Tara." The grip on my hand falls, his body turning back to me.

Under his gaze, I feel aroused and nervous. I wasn't sure why I let him have such power over me, but he did.

Daryl runs a hand through his dark hair, his bangs falling to one side. "Yer crazy."

"Yeah, what's new?" Tucking my hands in my pocket, I turn and walk away from him.

His two large hands take my waist, pulling me against him. The feel of his body against mine, his lips at my ear send jolts of fire through my body.

"Don't do that again." The sweetness of his drawl makes me wet, my sex contracting in the most delicious way.

"I won't." I whisper back to him, feeling his hard cock press into the small of my back.

His lips rest on my neck, his fingers pulling back my ponytail. The fire in my veins becomes an inferno, burning me from head to toe.

"Daryl." His name slides from my lips, his fingers now in my belt loops pulling me into him.

This moment feels too unreal, as if I'm back in my dorm room and I'm dreaming. Yes, I am sexually attracted to him and yes, since that night at his house I've craved more of him, but right now all I wanted is for Daryl to let down his walls and let me in.

"Hey, Daryl is that you? You got Beth with you?" I can hear my sister's voice, Maggie sounding worried about me.

I turn to face Daryl, his blue eyes darker. This moment had just went from hot to on hold and Maggie was going to pay for that.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you're still enjoying the story, I'm having the time of life writing it. Daryl and Beth are in for some rough times, some good times and of course some steamy moments. There is a big secret to be revealed and we haven't seen the last of Zach or his bodyguards. Thanks for the follows and reviews, you make my day.


	10. Chapter 10

The Debt

Chapter 10

I had walked away from Beth that night at the police station, that night I was letting myself get lost in the farmer's daughter.

Things were getting real, too damn fast and I needed some space. In my 35 years, I had never let a woman get to me like this sweet little thang was.

I spend the next day in the woods after telling Rick I need a day off from babysitting. He laughs at me, saying he and Shane can watch her.

As soon as it's near dawn, I'm out and looking to take down a deer. Walking around my usual haunts, I find my mind just isn't into hunting. I decide to climb one of my tree stands, the mist starting to burn off around me.

Beth's pink lips, her intense blue eyes, her small curvy body and that honeysuckle scented of her hair take over my senses, making me miss not one but two big bucks right under me. It's not until I hear a gunshot off in the distances that I see the deer's running off.

Taking aim with my crossbow, I try to take down the six pointer and hit the tree instead. "Son of a bitch."

Two bright orange hunting vest are walking my way, Hershel Greene and his farm hand Otis walk towards the grove of trees I'm near.

Descending the tree stand, I hear Hershel yell out my name. "Daryl! Sorry about that."

"S' alright. Havin' a shitty day anyway." Otis stares at my crossbow, like a kid in a toy store.

"You any good with that?" I nod to him, Hershel smiling back at me.

"The best there is, or so I hear from Sheriff Grimes. Maybe we should go hunting together, take Glenn with us. I really need to get some country in that boy." Giving him a smirk, I toss my crossbow over my back.

We walk on, Otis still scanning around for that six pointer that got away. I point out a blood trail on some leaves and on the ground, telling Otis he must have shot it. He looks over at Hershel as if looking for approval to go after it. Hershel tells him to go on, he'd catch up with him later. I could tell by the look on the elder Greene's face, I was about to get another one of his sermons.

"I got coffee if ya want a cup." Hershel grins, gripping my shoulder. We make it back to my house around noon when we hear gunfire coming from the back of the house. Hershel smirks as we walk inside, both of us hoping Otis had got his deer.

As I make a pot of coffee, Hershel makes himself at home. He picks up a bolt I'm trying to repair from the kitchen table, feeling the tip. "You're good at a lot of things Daryl, saving my Beth from herself is one of them. She's headstrong, stubborn as her mother, but she has a good heart. I didn't want her getting mixed up with that Blake boy, but she did. Now it's up to good men like you and Rick to get her out of this."

Hershel rises to his feet, placing the bolt back on the table. I reach around him to get two cups when he hugs me, the contact making me go stiff. "Hershel, yer coffee s' gettin' cold."

We take our coffee out to the porch, Hershel standing where Merle use to stand when he was thinking about stuff. The man occupying that spot now is a better man than my brother could ever hope to be. Part of me hopes when Merle does get out, he doesn't come back to Senoia.

I watch Hershel take two sips from his cup, before he sits it on the table by the door. "I'll see you next Friday"

"Next Friday? What's happenin' next Friday?" I sit my cup down and walk out towards the back of the house with him.

"Be at the farm before noon and Daryl, you'll want to bring flowers." I can hear the old man chuckling as he disappears into the bushes, my mind still trying to wrap around what he said.

After my morning visit from Beth's dad, I decide to finish up some work for Dale. I get lost in my work, the day nearing evening. A knock at the door causes me to look up from the car parts all over my living room floor.

They knock again as I stumble over a carburetor. "Keep yer pants on."

Opening the door, I see Beth's sister Maggie standing there with her boyfriend, Glenn.

"Do we have to stand out here or are ya gonna invite us in?" Maggie doesn't wait for an invitation, walking in and stepping over the parts.

Glenn looks at me, like he's wanted to apologize for his girlfriend's rudeness. "Come on in." I say, waving my hand at them like a smartass.

Maggie reaches into her back pocket, laying an envelope down on one of my TV trays. "Do you own anything that isn't sleeveless, flannel or covered in grease and holes?"

She walks back towards my bedroom door, Glenn pulling her back. "Maggie, stop it."

"Well, do ya?" The playful smile on her face eases me, I knew she was trying to jerk my chain.

"Not really, why?" Sitting back down in the middle of my mess, I pick up a screwdriver.

Glenn takes Maggie's hand, pulling her out of my house. Before they leave, Glenn turns back to me. "I'll come by next Friday with some of my church clothes, you look about my size."

Maggie giggles, slapping Glenn. "You might want to get a bigger shirt, you don't exactly have arms like that."

A bright blush covers my face and I'm glad they're both gone. I look over to the white envelope on the tray and pick it up leaving greasy fingerprints on it.

Laying it on the floor, I wipe my hands on my pants and open it. Inside rests a card, a golden crest on the front and the words The University of Georgia on the bottom. Reading the inside, I finally understand what Hershel and Maggie have been getting at all day.

Taking the envelope with me, I get on my bike and ride out to Rick's place. I knew he'd know what I should do, help me figure this out.

Rick is sitting on the porch with Judith, her laughter greeting me as I pull up. "Hey, what brings you up my way Dixon?"

Carl comes out, his dad's sheriff's hat on his head. "Ask him dad?"

"Ask me what?" I tip his hat back, the young boy flashing me a giddy smile.

Rick pats the chair beside him, kissing his baby girl on the forehead. "He wants you to take him huntin', says he doesn't trust me."

I take off Carl's hat, ruffling his hair. "Sure kid, I'll take ya as long as yer old man comes along."

"Dad… please." Carl starts begging, Rick telling him to go back in and finish his homework.

Taking the envelope out of my back pocket, I hand it to Rick. He looks at it, grinning like a possum. "You goin'?"

"You know pretty boy will be there, so I have to." I stroke the back of Judith's head, wondering if I'm lying to Rick or myself. I really wanted to go, to see Beth again. The thought of Zach being there makes my blood boil, I didn't even want him looking at her.

Rick picks up a stuffed bear and holds the baby close to him as he walks in the house. I take that as my cue to leave, when he asks me to come in. I'd never been in Rick's house before, he and I had been sort of friends. He'd been in my house more times than I can count and we'd both been to Michonne's Bar, me to drink and keep Merle out of trouble and Rick to arrest my dumb ass brother.

I follow him in, his house reminding me of those houses you see on TV. Carl looks up from his book, Rick telling him to go wash up for supper. "Daryl, how about we go hunting in a few weeks?"

"Let me check, little man. I'll talk it over with ya dad and I'll let ya know." Taking a seat at the kitchen table, I watch as he goes upstairs taking his baby sister with him.

I sit there looking at all the family pictures, seeing Lori Grimes smile back at me. It was horrible what happened to her, she didn't deserve to die like that. I didn't go to the funeral, but I went to the graveside service. Rick looked like a man that had lost everything, the hurt in his eyes cut me to my soul. As they lowered Lori in the ground, I heard him cry. It was this deep, gut wrenching sorrow that will be with me until the day I die. I knew standing there, no one would ever cry for me like that, no one would give a fuck I ever lived.

"Dixon, here." Looking up to the man before me, I see him handing a black dress shirt and pants to me.

I take it, the clothes to nice for me to wear. "I can't Rick."

"You can and you will, for Beth." I thank him, glad he didn't bring a neck tie down with him.

Going out to my bike, I roll the dry cleaner bag up and shove the clothes in my saddle bags. Rick comes out on the porch, waving to me as I drive away. Maybe in another life we might have been real friends, in another life maybe I wouldn't be nothing, a nobody.

When I get back home, it's getting late. Summer was pushing spring aside, a warm breeze blowing through the trees. I catch the scent of honeysuckle and find my need to see Beth pushing my bike on down the highway and towards the Greene farm.

* * *

><p>AN: The big secret will be revealed in a few more chapters, but I have given you a clue to what it is in this chapter. The next chapter is going to more Beth and Daryl and I'm sorry to say more of Zach getting in the way. I hope the slow burn I'm writing isn't too slow for you, I promise to give you some hot smut soon. Again, thanks for the follows and reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

The Debt

Chapter 11

Moving back home was exciting and strange. I had been on my own for the last four years, my life and friends are all back in Athens. I had finally come to the end of the road as far as my education is concerned and I was about to start a new one.

Graduation was just a little over a week away, Tara was nearly as scared as I was. There's a big world waiting for us out there, a world that I knew was dangerous as well as liberating.

Daddy comes back from his hunting trip, Deputy Walsh nodding to him as he parks his truck. Maggie turns to me, a box full of my clothes in her arms. "Looks like Daddy and Otis got themselves a deer."

Mom looks out the living room window, her elation at having one of her children back home all over her face. Ever since Maggie moved in with Glenn and Shawn moved away to Atlanta, Mom and Dad hadn't been the same. Mom seemed a little sad all the time and Dad a little down himself.

"Bethy... you want to go for a ride after dinner?" I can see Maggie had something on her mind, so I agree.

Patricia smiles at me as she comes down the stairs, she wasn't my real aunt, but I thought of her as one. She and Otis lived on the farm with us and she helped Daddy with his vet clinic. "Otis and Daddy got a deer."

"I guess we're having deer stew tomorrow." She pats my arm, going down to help Mom in the kitchen.

I see Maggie in my old room, putting my clothes back in the closet. I didn't have the heart to tell my parents I was going to get an apartment as soon as I started working. I had an appointment with the Senoia Board of Education the week after graduation. A music teaching position had opened up and I was determined to make it mine.

"You have to wear this to graduation. I love the way it shows off your curves." Maggie hands me a white, off the shoulder dress, the hem short but not so short Daddy would have a heart attack.

"I love that one too. You bought it for me for my birthday last year." I wink at her, Maggie loved spoiling me and I loved letting her.

Daddy asks for Maggie to come out in the hall, the two deep in conversation. I try to find my open toed black high heels as they chat, Maggie coming back in to tell me she has to run an errand for Daddy.

I go downstairs and help Mom and Patricia with dinner, Maggie and Glenn coming back in just as I'm setting the table.

"Where did ya go?" I place the forks on the table, Maggie ignoring me. Glenn shrugs his shoulders as he walks by, the two of them up to something.

After my things are packed away and dinner is finished, Maggie and I go for a ride. Shane lets me know more than once it's not a good idea, but Maggie shuts him up. "I got a gun, I know how to use it. I got this Walsh."

We're riding through the meadow with a warm breeze blowing through our hair. It felt good to be back home, back to things I love, but the feel of the wind on my skin and through my hair causes a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Maggie slows her horse, looking over at me. "You miss him, don't ya?"

"I guess." I did, I missed Daryl. He had crawled in my brain, in my heart and wouldn't let go.

"He's really not that bad of a guy. Rick told me he would have never let Daryl near you if he didn't trust in him. The real question is, do you trust him Bethy?" Her big brown eyes look at me like they did when we were children. Maggie could always see my pain, noticed my sorrow and always called me on my bullshit.

Dismounting the horse, I go to sit under the apple tree. She joins me, looking up at the blooms. "Maggie, how did you know you liked Glenn?"

"Are you tellin' me you like Daryl?" I see her smile widened just a bit, she was teasing me.

I elbow her arm, her laughter making me smile. "What if I do?"

"I guess he's goodlookin'. I'm sure somewhere under all that dirt and grease is a very handsome man." She was still teasing me, but I don't mind.

"Maggie stop. He's more than those endless sky blue eyes and those rock hard arms. He's got a sweet side, a protective side and underneath all that surly redneck he tosses at you, there's a little boy that needs someone to hold on too." I look over to my sister, her mouth gaped open.

I stare at her for a moment, Maggie's eyes narrow in on me, her mouth still hanging open. "Oh My God... Elizabeth Greene... you're fallin' for him."

"What? No!" Oh God, Maggie is right, I am falling for him.

Daryl wasn't the kind of man I usually go for. Well, I really hadn't ever dated a man before. There was Jimmy in high school, then Tommy my first week at college, but he was a get over Jimmy hook up. Then I made the worst mistake of my life, saying yes to Zach Blake at a frat party one night.

Now there's Daryl, a man in every sense of the word. He wasn't a boy like Jimmy or Tommy had been and he most certainly wasn't like Zach. Daryl is a man, a man in his mid-thirties and here I was all of 21 and with very little sexual experience under my belt. Damn, just the thought of sex and Daryl makes me hot all over.

Maggie takes my hand, her sisterly affection kicking in. "Be careful Bethy. He's older than you, he's not a boy you can play with."

"I know Maggie, I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing. Daryl's different, there's just somethin' about him..." I stop talking and look at her as she starts crying. "Maggie?"

"My little sister is really, truly head over heels fallin' for a guy. I hope he deserves you and he best not break your heart." A flash of green swirls in her eyes, that famous Greene temper rearing its ugly head.

We get ready to go back home, an orange horizon sitting behind us. "Maggie, is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, but I'm glad we did. I wanted to show you something." He reaches in her pocket and pulls out a very beautiful, though small diamond ring. "Glenn asked me to marry him and I said yes."

I toss my arms around her neck, both of us standing in the meadow crying. Maggie wanted to tell me first, before she told Daddy or Mom. Apparently, Glenn had already asked Dad and got his blessings, so I guess he knew it was coming.

On the ride back to the farm, Maggie tells me she's joining the police force, Rick's making her a deputy. Glenn got a new job, he'd be running and errand service. I was happy for her, the big beatific smile on her face made my heart ache for my own happiness.

As we put the horses back in the barn, I hear the faint sound of an engine revving up. Maggie looks out the barn doors, grinning back at me.

"Looks like he's got it bad for you too." I rush to the door to see Daryl driving up the dirt road towards the house.

Maggie yells at me but I don't hear her, my feet are making a blazing path towards Daryl. I needed to see him, hear his voice and know that even though he was protecting me out of some obligation to Rick that he stayed because he truly cares for me.

Daryl pulls the bike up next to the porch, Otis coming out and Daddy dragging him back in. I walk over to him, his body resting against the bike.

"Hey, Greene." He gives me a sideways smirk, making my heart do somersaults in my chest.

"Hey yourself, Dixon." I reach my hand out to him and he takes it. We walk out towards the barn, both of us knowing we have a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is all Beth and Daryl and all I'm going to tell you is things heat up in the barn. I appreciate the follows and reviews, some of you have hit the nail on the head with the big secret.


	12. Chapter 12

The Debt

Chapter 12

The rumbling of my bike echoes across the country side, the little county road nearly deserted. My need to see Beth spurs me forward, pushing my bike to near dangerous speeds.

I see the mailbox and a smile crosses my face. Night was upon us, the last of the sunlight had slipped over the mountains. I see Rick's number one and best friend sitting in his squad car. Shane waves to me, taking off as soon as I park my bike.

Otis walks out on the porch and Hershel grabs him by his overall straps and yanks him back inside.

A voice off in the distance gains my attention, I turn in time to see Beth running towards me. Her long blonde ponytail sways in the wind, her smile just barely noticeable in the moonlight.

I get off my bike and lean up against it. She stops right in front of me, trying to catch her breath. "Hey, Greene." I smile back at her, she looked too beautiful in her concert t-shirt and faded jean shorts.

"Hey there yourself, Dixon." Beth reaches out her hand to me and I take it, my fingers feeling at home laced into hers.

Making our way out to the barn, I let her lead the way. She turns back to look at me, the softness of her features looking damn near breathtaking.

My eyes never leave her as she opens the barn door and walks over to the ladder that leads up to the loft. She drops my hand, placing hers on the rungs as she starts to climb.

With my eyes watching the swaying of her hips and her heart shaped ass, I block out everything.

"Hey, you comin' up Dixon?" Blinking my eyes, I nod back to her as I climb up behind her.

The loft is stacked with hay, a few bags of grain and what looks like a couple old quilts. Beth takes one of the quilts and lays it out. "You do this sort of thang before?"

"I may have, does that mean you don't want to be up here with me right now?" The sassy tone in her voice sets me on fire, my cock already growing hard in my pants.

"Nope." Pulling to my pants, I sit down beside her as she reaches over for the other quilt. Placing it behind us, she lays down.

I sit there for a moment, drinking in every inch of this angel beside me. The thought of anyone hurting her or trying to hurt her turns my blood cold.

"Beth, we need to talk?" She raises up on her elbows, the moonlight catching her eyes in such a way I can't help but stare.

Tucking her legs under her, she takes my hand again. "I'm all ears, Dixon."

"I'm here because that's what Rick asked me... wants me to do. That's not why I'm here now. I can't, I won't let Zach hurt you." My words get stuck in my throat, my tongue feeling like sandpaper.

"Okay." I can tell from the way she lets go of my hand, she misunderstood me.

I take her hand back, hoping she doesn't pull away. "I'm not good with words, never have been."

"Just say what's on your mind. I'm a big girl, I can take it." She doesn't pull away, but she doesn't look as happy to see me either.

"The other night, when you stayed with me. I... I got scared. I don't do relationships. I ain't no good for ya. Yer too... perfect." As my mind trips over the words I want to say, she takes her hand out of mine and jumps to her feet.

I watch as she paces in front of me, her hands on her hips. She stops for a moment, turning to look at me. With her teeth digging into her bottom lip, she sits down on a bale of hay.

"We have somethin' and you can't say we don't. Yeah, you're here to keep Zach from hurtin' me, but does that mean we can't find out what this is between us. I like you Daryl, a lot. I liked to get to know you... the real you that you don't show other people." Placing her hands in her lap, she closes her eyes.

I rise to my feet, walking over to her and pulling her in my arms. "I got a shit load of baggage, Beth. I've done thangs, seen thangs and I've been through hell and back. Trust me angel, you don't want to dance with the devil."

Her hand slides up my chest, resting on my cheek. I look down into her liquid blue eyes, her heart open to me. "I'm no angel, Daryl and you're no devil. Let's try... can you do that for me?"

I don't answer her back with words, but with a kiss. As soon as my lips touch hers every single cell in my body burst into flames. My arms wrap around her, my hand cradling the back of her head.

She kisses me back, her tongue seeking the warmth of my mouth. I let her in, my tongue tasting the sweetness of hers.

Her hips grind against me as my hard cock pushes into her belly. She lets out a primal growl as I kiss her deeper, my hungry lips commanding her mouth to open wider.

We fall back to the quilts, her small frame laying on my now over heated body. Her legs straddle my thigh, her body grinding down. I feel her need, her want to be with me in each gyration of her hips. Beth's small hands twist in my hair, her lips greedily claiming the flesh of my neck.

I let one hand slide under her shirt, the silky softness of her sending jolts of pleasure straight to my already aching dick.

"Oh... Daryl... I want you... I want this." How could she want me, she didn't know the demons that scratch at my door daily.

As soon as she starts pulling her shirt off, I stop her. "No, princess. Not yet, not now."

"You don't want me?" She pulls her shirt back down, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, I want you... trust me. We need to take this slow. I don't want to burn up before we even start." My heart tells me this is the right move, my painfully hard cock telling me I'm one dumb son of a bitch.

Her smile makes me take a breath, her fingers lazily tracing my lips. "Okay. I can do that."

The truth was I wasn't ready to let her in, not all the way in. The scars I bear are deep, skin deep. I know once she really sees me, the me that is so knotted and twisted up inside, she'll bolt and I'll be alone again.

I move to sit up and she wiggles around until she's sitting in my lap. Her soft, perfect ass wiggles against my dick and I could come right there. I had wrangled me a wildcat and she is going to be a hand full and I am going to love every second of it.

Wrapping her arms around me, she rests her head on my shoulder. "Are you coming to my graduation next Friday?"

"Do you want me there?" I can literally feel her roll her eyes.

"You better be there. You can sit with Daddy and Mom. Maggie and Glenn are having me a party here, Daddy said no booze, but I think Maggie has other ideas." My hand strokes her back as she talks, the aching in my balls finally calming down.

"I got some top of the line moonshine. We can hide it in the barn, then you, me, Maggie and Glenn can come out here for a sip." She nearly springs out of my arms, laughing so hard she's crying.

I watch her, her simple beauty and childlike innocence latching onto me.

"Daddy says bad moonshine will make ya go blind. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you're tryin' to get me drunk, Dixon." I take her hand as we walk back to the ladder.

She goes down first, her hand swatting my ass as I back up to the ladder. "Okay wildcat, yer gonna get it for that."

"I sure hope so." When we reach the bottom, I take her in my arms again, kissing her softly at first, her lips sweet and lush. She kisses me back, her kisses urgent and needy.

I pull back from her, my want for her growing in my pants again. "Don't worry about the shine, Darlin'. It might make ya see double, but ya won't go blind. And… if I wanted to take advantage of ya, I won't need booze to do it."

Hand in hand, we start to walk out of the barn when I hear the horses neighing hard and stomping. Beth looks back at them, a heat knocks us both down as the loft we just left has burst into flames.

"Daryl, the horses!" I rush to the stalls, opening them and turning the horses loose. Beth rushes to the barn door, but it won't budge.

Smoke starts to fill the barn, burning my eyes and filling my lungs. I pick up a wood ax by the door, hacking away at it.

Beth tries to keep the horses calm, Hershel and Maggie screaming for us outside.

When I get a hole cut out in the door, I start kicking. The flames begin to surround us, Beth holding a rag to her mouth.

"Daryl... is Beth in there?" Hershel yells back at me as the hole gets bigger.

"Yeah... open the damn door!" Maggie pulls at the door, Glenn using a hammer to get out some nails.

Beth collapses beside me, the smoke and heat too much for her. I pick her up, giving the boards one more kick. Hershel reaches in, taking Beth as I hand her to him.

Otis starts up the tractor outside, getting ready to ram the barn with it when the loft falls down, timbers and flames covering me.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I'm evil for leaving it like this. I promise to give you an update soon, so this cliffhanger won't be left on the cliff too long. Daryl and Beth have a few baby steps to take before they finally have their moment. It will happen soon, but not too soon. Please continue to read, review and enjoy and again... thanks for everything.


	13. Chapter 13

The Debt

Chapter 13

I had gone from a daydream, a very hot and sexy daydream to a complete nightmare. The barn is in flames, the horses are panicking and Daryl is chopping a hole in the barn door.

Watching him work so hard to free us only reaffirms what I know about him, he's a good man.

The smoke gets thicker, the smell of soot and gasoline filling my nose. I take an old dew rag from one of the feed buckets, hoping to block out some of the smoke.

I try to calm Nelly, her nervous nature getting the better of her. "Whoa girl."

She bucks up and I dodge her hooves, a sudden dizziness making me stumble to the ground. I try to get back up, but I can't find my legs. Reaching up to Daryl, I feel the heat at my back and the world goes black.

"Bethy... honey wake up." I hear my Daddy's voice, my mother sobbing behind him.

"Daddy?" I reach up to the oxygen mask over my mouth, the entire family staring back at me.

A paramedic tells me to keep still and breath deep, but I start to panic when I don't see Daryl.

Ripping the mask off, I fight my way out of the ambulance. "Where's Daryl?"

Rick and Shane are talking to Otis as Maggie walks towards me. "Beth, you need to go to the hospital."

Looking out to where the barn once stood, I see only burning embers. "Are the horses okay? Is Daryl...?" I can't make the words come out, in my heart I fear the worst.

Maggie takes my hand as Rick comes over to us. "Beth, did you see anythang... hear anythang?"

I try to swallow, the back of my throat raw and my voice a little hoarse. "No, I was... preoccupied."

Shane Walsh nods to me, walking over to Rick and whispering in his ear. Rick nods back and I can see that something is wrong. "Rick... where's Daryl?

"They took him to the hospital... the loft came down on him." My knees buckle, Maggie barely catching me.

"Daddy!" Maggie yells for help, Rick picking me up in his arms.

He walks me back to the ambulance, the paramedic placing the mask back on me. "Take her to the hospital, get her checked out."

The Sheriff gives his orders, Daddy and Mom climbing in the back with me.

Hot tears roll down my face as we take off, the sirens wailing in my ears. Mom takes my hand, Daddy understanding my tears aren't because I'm in pain... they're for Daryl.

"He'll be alright Bethy, Dixon's are tough." I know the words are meant to sooth me, but they don't. The barn was gone, the fire was all around us and because of Daryl I'm alive and he may not be. I won't allow myself to go down that road, Daryl was going to be just fine.

When we get to the hospital, Daddy goes straight to the E.R. doctor. I'm taken for chest x-rays and blood work and by morning I'm ready to go mad worrying about Daryl. Not one single person will tell me a damn thing and my Greene temper was on the verge of erupting.

A pretty silver haired nurse walks in, she looked about Daddy's age. "Ms. Greene, you're free to go. The doctor said to take it easy and if you continue to cough or have more dizzy spells to come back."

Daddy and Mom are waiting for me, but I don't want to go home. "Daddy... I need to see Daryl."

"Okay, sweetheart." Mom shakes her head, but Daddy puts his arm around me and walks over to the elevators.

"Is he okay?" The elevator arrives and Rick Grimes steps out.

"Hey Beth, you look good. You going up to see Daryl? He's givin' the nurses hell. I think you better get up there, before they strap him down." I see the smile in his blue eyes, hear the casual tone in his voice and I begin to relax.

We get to the fourth floor and I immediately hear Daryl yelling for his clothes. A young brunette nurse runs out of the room in tears and I don't have to guess which room is his.

As we round the corner, I catch a glimpse of him. His bare ass hanging out of a hospital gown and for some reason I can't stop the dirty thoughts that rush through my head. 'Stop it Beth', I yell at myself, closing my eyes and turning away.

Daddy sees what I do too, his smirk taking away the worry from his face. "Daryl, son you might want to cover up."

I turn back around to see Daryl sitting on the hospital bed, bandages on his forearms and one on his temple. "Beth... come here."

Walking over to him, I want to wrap my arms around him tight, but I'm too afraid of hurting him.

He reaches out for me and I step between his parted legs. "I was so afraid."

"So was I." His hands rest on my hips as he leans in and kisses me.

My fingers lightly rest on his face, my lips moving across his with ease. Kissing him felt right in a thousand different ways. I can hear Daddy clear his throat behind us, Daryl giving me one last kiss.

"Sorry, sir." Daryl wipes his lips with his thumb, laying back in the bed.

"You're one tough son of a gun." Daddy sits down beside him as I sit on the bed.

"Yes... yes I am." I let out a chuckle, Daryl and Daddy had a bond now and I couldn't be happier.

A man in a white coat, I can only presume is Daryl's doctor comes in, the man, graceful and well groomed with glasses sliding down his nose. "Mr. Dixon... I'm Dr. Mamet. It seems all your test came back and you suffered no further ill effects from the fire. The nurse is bringing in the discharge paper, please do keep your temper in check. I'll need you to come back to the clinic to get your burns looked at. You'll need to apply the topical twice daily, take your antibiotics and keep them clean and wrapped."

He leaves as quickly as he came, his pompous attitude not setting well with me. "What a jackass."

Daddy nods, looking at Daryl with a grin. "I know jackasses Bethy, don't disgrace them. He's far worse."

Daryl starts to laugh, his eyes sparking to life. "Yer paw sure tells it like it is."

Looking in the locker for his clothes, I don't find any. There was no way in hell Daryl was leaving the hospital in only that gown. Walking out to the nurse's desk, I call Rick. He picks up on the first ring.

"Rick... its Beth. Can you do me a favor?" I can hear Shane in the background and Maggie too.

"Yes... what'ya need?" The muffling of his hand going over the receiver seems odd to me, but I let it go.

"They are letting Daryl go home, can you bring him some clothes?" Maggie is yelling at Shane, Rick telling them both to shut up.

"Sure thang, I'll be right over." Before he hangs up the phone, I hear Maggie tell Shane to let her back in the cells.

Daddy kisses my forehead as he walks by, telling me he's going to get Mom and go home. I wonder how he was getting home, when I see Shawn walking towards me. He picks me up off the floor, holding me so tight it hurts.

"I'm okay Shawn." He finally lets me go, his hand stroking my cheek.

"I have to get Mom and Dad home but Beth... we need to talk." When I look into his eyes, I can see he knows about the trouble I'm in.

All I can do is nod, feeling tears prick the back of my eyes.

Going back into Daryl's room, I lay on the bed next to him. He rests his hand on my back, wincing in pain.

"I can sit in the chair." I move to get up, but he pulls me back down.

"Yer fine where ya are." I feel his lips in my hair, this man was more than I could have ever hoped for.

I must have fallen asleep, cause the next thing I know Rick is knocking on the door. "Sorry... didn't mean to disturb ya."

Daryl waves for him to come in, a bag of clothes in his hand. "Beth... if ya don't mind I need to talk to Daryl alone."

I blink my eyes at him, Daryl and Rick staring at one another.

"Okay... but Rick... if this is about me I think I have a right to know." Crossing my arms, I sit up on the bed.

Daryl takes the clothes from him and I look away as he walks to the bathroom.

Rick pulls his hat down over his eyes, resting his shoulder against the door. "We have the man that burnt your Daddy's barn. He works for the Governor, his name is Mitch Dolgen. He's not talking and the Governor is denying he works for him. His head of security says they fired him yesterday. He's not talkin' so I was thinkin' that maybe you can get some answers from him."

Daryl walks out in wore out jeans and a sleeveless button up shirt. Even with the bandages on his head and arms, he's drop dead sexy.

"Sure. I'll get ya some answers." Rick places a hand on his shoulder, looking at me.

"Ask with your mouth... not yer fists, Dixon." We follow Rick down to his squad car, Daryl holding my hand the entire way.

My nightmare had one silver lining, I had found Daryl and not even Zach Blake is going to take that way from me.


	14. Chapter 14

The Debt

Chapter 14

Going into the sheriff's department, I see Maggie slapping Shane. Damn those Greene girls are feisty. Rick goes over to separate them, Shane staring Maggie down.

Beth holds tighter to my hand as we go over to Rick's office. I sit down by the door, Beth keeping an eye on her sister.

"That asshole back there nearly killed my sister, burnt down my dad's barn and did it all because of that psycho Zach Blake. Don't tell me this is none of my damn business Shane." Maggie jumps in Shane's face again, Rick pushes her back.

"Calm down. Maggie, go home and Shane... do yer damn job." I was impressed with how well Rick handled the whole thing, if it were me, I would have punched Shane and locked Maggie up.

Rick walks into his office, tossing his hat on the desk. "Beth, I know yer part of this, but I'd rather you stay out here fer now. Let me and Daryl talk to Dolgen."

Beth sits down on his desk, crossing her legs. "Okay... but you better tell me everything."

I walk towards the door with Rick when she catches my hand and pulls me back. Her blue eyes look at me with such deep emotion, I feel unworthy to be near her.

"Don't do anything stupid." She slides off the desk, perches up on her tip toes and kisses me.

That kiss burns my lips all the way back to the cells, my fingers ghosting over them. Rick looks back at me, a near smirk on his face.

"You two together now?" He unlocks the first cell door, keeping his other hand on his gun.

"Sort of." I wasn't sure what we are, but together sounded about right.

Walking into the visitation room, flashbacks of me coming to see Merle hit me hard. The last time I was here, Merle was being sent away and he told me not to visit him in prison.

Deputy Leon Basset walks in with Dolgen handcuffed, the man looking me up and down.

"Great, like you bunch of hicks aren't enough. You've sent in the white trash cavalry." Rick puts a hand on my chest, holding me back.

Leon cuffs him to the table, Mitch calling him Deputy Doggy. Rick reaches over and grips the handcuffs, making them cut into his wrists.

"I talk... you listen. I ask... you answer. Got me?" At the moment I saw Rick's true grit, he wasn't taking shit from Dolgen.

We sit down across from the grinning asshole, my need to bury my fist in his face growing with each passing second.

"I told you all I'm gonna tell you." Mitch leans back in his seat, eyeing both of us.

Placing the cell keys on the table, Rick gets up and walks out.

Mitch stares at me, his cold, dead eyes reminding me of my old man.

"I know you work fer the Governor, I know you've been watchin' Beth. I also know you have a younger brother Pete still in the army. You drove an ice cream truck before ya joined the army and after they kicked ya out, the Governor took ya in." I watch as the smug grin leaves his face, his body leaning up towards me.

"I don't know how you know all that, redneck. But you can't prove a goddamn thing. That pretty little blonde girl has two choices. Fuck Zach or die." The keys on the table are in my hand and I'm about to use them as brass knuckles when Rick walks back in.

Leon takes Mitch, Rick pulling me back down to the bench. "Thanks for threatening Ms. Greene's life. We record everthang in this room and you just earned yerself a one way ticket to prison."

"I'm gonna stomp yer ass." I lunge at him, Rick and Leon tackling me. I can feel Rick's arms around my neck, Leon yelling for Shane.

After I calm down, Rick lets me go. "You better now?"

I nod to him, pushing him off of me. "His ass is mine."

"And I promise, he'll get what's comin' to him, but we got to do this my way." I want to take the keys and go back in the cell block, but I know that will only get me a cell beside that prick.

I don't speak as I go back into Rick's office. I take Beth's hand and we walk outside. Maggie is waiting for us, offering to give me a ride home.

Beth doesn't ask me any questions, she just holds my hand and stares at me, intently. Maggie pulls up the dirt road and Beth tells her where to turn.

I knew Beth wanted answers, wanted to know what happened, but I was afraid to tell her what she already knew.

Getting out of the car, Beth jumps out with me. "What are ya doin'?"

"You have to go get your bike and I can ride over with you, drive your truck back." I hated how observant she was, never missed a thing.

Going in the house, I grab my truck keys. She's waiting for me in the truck, her too perfect smile beaming back at me.

I knew Zach was going after Beth harder because of me, because we are getting close. What was I to do? She's dead if I leave her and we could both be dead if I stay. No, there was no getting around. Until Zach was behind bars or preferably dead, I was sticking to little Ms. Greene like glue.

The only Ace I had up my sleeve now is Martinez, and that could take me another five months of waiting.

Hershel is sitting on the porch when we pull up, Beth waves to him as I park the truck. The ride over was in silence, just as silent as the farm feels now.

Beth darts out of the truck and into the house. I wasn't sure if she needed to get away from me, go cry or maybe just scream.

"You two alright?" Hershel looks back at the house, Maggie and Glenn arguing from inside.

"I'm sorry about all this Hershel." I chew on my thumb like I always do when I'm nervous or not sure what to say.

"It's like Rick told me earlier. This ain't on you. This is on Governor Blake and his son. Just keep my girl safe." I look into his eyes and all I see is his faith and trust in me. It nearly knocks the wind out of me, knowing as much as he loves his family, his little girl, he trusts I can keep her safe.

"I'm already... let's go." Beth skips down the porch steps, tossing a suitcase in the back of my truck.

Arguing with her was going to be a headache I didn't want or need, so I give in and get on my bike.

I'm no sooner in my house until Beth is going about changing things. She takes her suitcase in the bedroom, makes up my bed, picks up my dirty clothes, goes through my cabinets and fridge and makes a store list.

Sitting at the kitchen table, she starts to cough and I'm at her side in an instant. "You okay... do ya need some water."

"No... the smoke must still be in my lungs. I'll be fine." All the fuss she's making over me wasn't good for her. I take her hand and pull her towards the couch.

"Rest... now." She smiles at me, her big blue eyes shimmering like two crystal pools.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon." I chuckle at her as she lays down. Taking the throw from the back of the couch, I cover her up.

It doesn't take her long to fall asleep, exhaustion was clinging to her. I feel a little tired myself, but I fight it as I gather my shotgun, handgun and crossbow. I had to get my shit together and be prepared for the next time that asshole sent his goon squad after her.

A few hours pass as I watch Beth sleep, her angelic face so sweet and beautiful. All I want to do is wake her so I can kiss her, over and over.

The sound of a car door slamming takes me from my thoughts, Maggie and Glenn walking up towards the house.

I open the door and close the screen door softly, so not to wake Beth. Standing on the porch, I see Maggie carrying some plastic bags in her hands. "Hey."

"Where's Beth?" She gives me an honest smile, handing me the bags.

"On the couch... sleepin'. What's this?" I hold up the bags, the smell of cinnamon floating from one of them.

"Mom made an apple pie for Beth, it's her favorite and she tossed in some meatloaf and mashed potatoes too. Daryl... you can come over to the farm anytime you like... I know Mom and Dad would really like that." A sincere smile flashes on her face, one that lets me know she's on my side.

"Tell yer folks thanks. I'll bring Beth by in the mornin'. Don't worry... I'll be campin' out on the couch." I feel my face heat up, Glenn wiggling his eyebrows at me.

They both tell me goodbye, Maggie giving me Beth's smartphone before she leaves. "I'm just a call away."

Going back in the house, I sit out the plastic bowl full of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. The still warm apple pie fills my house with the most unbelievable smell. It was like walking into my grandparents' home, the only happy memories I have growing up.

Sitting there, I can remember my mother when she was beautiful, when she would take me and Merle to see her parents. My granddad hated my old man and after a while, mom stopped taking us. It was at his funeral, I vowed to be more like him... more like the man my mother named me after.

A single tear rolls down my face and I quickly wipe it away. I hadn't thought about him in many a year and not until that angel on my couch did I think I could have a life like that again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The big secret is about to be revealed and part of the reason that Daryl owes this debt to Rick. The next few chapters are leading to Daryl and Beth finally giving in to each other. I promise some very hot moments until then. A very big thank you to DarylDixon'sLover for all the reviews and thank you to all those that have followed and reviewed.

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 15

Waking on Daryl's couch, I feel a little disoriented. A hazy purple light fills the living room as I toss the throw over me to the back of the couch.

"Daryl." I call out for him, the sound of the woods the only thing I hear.

Walking into the kitchen, I find Daryl asleep at the kitchen table. He has his crossbow and bolts spread out on the table, his shotgun and handgun on the floor beside him.

Tip-toeing in, I pick up a gun cleaning kit. It was obvious he fell asleep cleaning his weapons, his hand still clutching a bolt.

The smell of apple pie washes over me, my stomach immediately growling.

Out of everything that could have woken Daryl, it's my stomach protesting. My belly starts cramping and I roll my eyes, I wasn't ready for a visit from Aunt Flo, not now.

"Beth?" He opens one eye, his hair mashed on his face.

I walk over to him, tucking his hair behind his ears. "Have you eaten?"

He shakes his head, pulling me into his lap. I place my arms around his neck, his head resting on my shoulder. "I dreamed he had you… that I lost you."

Kissing his forehead, I see that lost little boy reaching out to me. "I'm right here Daryl."

My heart skips a beat as he lifts his head, his fingers lightly gripping my chin and kisses me.

Our lips connect and I let my fingers slide into his hair. I open my mouth as he lets his tongue flicker inside, the taste of cigarettes and cinnamon greeting my tongue.

A small moan escapes me as I lean in for a deeper kiss, my lips taking his as we do this dance with our tongues.

My stomach growls again, Daryl pulling back from the kiss. "You need to eat."

"I need more of this." My lips are on his neck, my fingers tugging at his hair.

He stiffens up, a low moan leaving his parted lips. "Beth."

"Yes." I kiss his neck again, my lips sucking hard. I love the taste of him, the woody musk scent of his soap still lingering.

My core clenches, my sex tingling in all the right places. All I could hope for is that we can have this little moment, that we don't go one step forward and two steps back.

His hands ease down my arms and come to rest on my hips, my entire body now aching for him to touch me under my clothes.

Moving to straddle him, he picks me up and sits me on the countertop. "You have to eat."

My bottom lip juts out as he walks away. I was hungry, but my hunger for him is out weighting my need for food, my hormones driving me crazy.

"You know, if you keep stopping me every time we start something, I'm going to wear out my vibrator and you're going to get a callous on your hand." I giggle as he drops the plate, my smile so wide across my face I can feel it all the way back to my ears.

Daryl picks up the plate, shaking his head. "You have a pretty mouth and a dirty mind… Ms. Greene."

We eat dinner, Daryl asking me if I know any self-defense. I tell him I had taken a few classes at school and Tara had taught me a few things. I never went running without my mace and I always carried a personal Taser in my purse.

It's over dessert he tests my skills. I'm at the counter cutting us some pie when he walks up behind me, taking the knife from me and pinning my arms behind me.

I tuck my chin to my chest as his hold on me increases. "This could be Zach, he could have you pinned down Beth. What do ya do?"

Tossing my head back, I feel it hit his nose. I stomp his foot and turn on him, raising my foot to his crotch. He catches my foot, sweeping me off my feet.

I hit the floor, his hand catching my head before I break my skull. His body hovers over mine, his eyes dark and dangerous. "You… satisfied."

His lips are on mine again, this time with more heat and urgency. His fingers lace into mine as he pushes my hands above my head.

My legs lift up and wrap around his hips. Pushing my aching sex towards him, I feel his arousal pushing back at me. "Daryl… oh please."

Opening my eyes, I see the once white bandages on his arms turning red. "Holy fuck!"

He releases me, his face looking back at me in shock. "What?"

Sitting up, I take his arm. "You're bleeding. Did you get your prescriptions yet?"

Daryl sits back on his haunches, shaking his head. I knew if I didn't get the medication for him, he'd let it go.

"Come on, gorgeous." Pushing up to my feet, I feel him swat my ass. I look over my shoulder at him, his smile making his face look even more handsome.

I take the packet from the hospital, pulling out the prescriptions. Daryl slides his handgun in the back of his jeans, picking up his crossbow on the way out.

We go to the 24 hour pharmacy my friend Sasha works at. Daryl wanders off, leaving me to chat with my childhood friend.

"Girl… isn't that Daryl Dixon?" Sasha takes the scripts back to the pharmacist, her eyes locked on my man.

"Yeah… it's a long story." I shake my head as I look for my wallet. I can hear Sasha snort as she walks towards me, leaning her elbows on the counter.

"What's he like?" Her big brown eyes study me, as if being with Daryl had changed me.

"Like I said… it's a long story. We need to catch up, maybe we can have drinks at Michonne's tomorrow night." I look over the store for Daryl, seeing him in the birth control aisle.

A hot blush covers my face, my heart pounding hard. Sasha takes my hand, her eyebrows narrowing. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah… fine. How long until his meds are ready?" I don't look back at her, my eyes focused on the rather large box of condoms in Daryl's hand.

"Not long. Are you sure you're okay?" Sasha walks out from behind the counter, her eyes still looking me over.

We sit down by the counter, Sasha leaning over close to me. I smile as Rick walks by, diapers and baby wipes under his arms.

"Hey Beth, you feelin' better? I would have thought you and Daryl would have been held up in his house till morin'." I turn my gaze from Sasha to Rick, an audible gasp coming from my friend.

"We forgot to get his burn cream and antibiotics and I need to get more fresh bandages." My mind is still on Daryl and the condoms I was sure he was buying.

"If you need me, call." Rick walks off, Sasha giving me that what the fuck look.

"I tell you, Sheriff Grimes has to be one hell of a guy or a damn saint. He has every reason to hate Daryl but he doesn't. I guess that night was good and bad." I turn back to Sasha, my face now giving her that what the fuck look.

"What night?" Senoia had been my home since I was born, the small town and its gossip rarely got past me. Had something happened between Daryl and Rick while I was away at school that no one talked about?"

Daryl walks up to us, a brown paper bag in his hands. "I'm going over to the garage, Dale's still over there. Come get me when yer done here."

I'm sure he wants to stash his purchase in the truck, the purchase I was eager to use.

Turning all my attention back to Sasha, I start to drill her. "I must have missed something Sasha. What do you know I don't about Daryl?"

"Remember that summer when we got that bad flood? You were at school, moved in early to take those music classes." I nod to her, the music course I wanted started two weeks before regular classes and I needed them to graduate on time.

"I remember, Daddy lost half his crop that year. What's any of this got to do with Daryl and Rick?" The pharmacist comes to the counter, telling me my order is ready.

"Hey Eugene… I'm going on break." Sasha takes off her white lab coat, walking to the back of the pharmacy. We go into some break room, Sasha digging out some change for a soda.

"Well, it's that night that Lori went into labor with Judith and Rick was stuck out at your parent's farm. He went up there to help get some of your neighbors to safety. Lori tried to make it to the hospital, when the storm got worse and a tree fell in the road. Daryl's out looking for Merle when he comes up on the tree, wrecking his bike. Lori hits his bike, causing her car to roll over into the ditch." Sasha stops for a moment, tears clinging to her eyes.

"I know that Lori had Judy and died that night Sasha, what I don't know is what Daryl has to do with it." Gripping the hem of my shirt, I wait for her to get to the point of her story.

"To make a long story short, Lori was losing the baby. She was bleeding and since she had a C-section with Carl she probably knew that the baby was in trouble. Daryl pulled her and Carl out of the car and Lori begged him to cut the baby out of her. The water was rising all around them and Lori was starting to lose too much blood. Daryl used his buck knife to cut the baby from Lori and she dies from blood lost before the ambulance can get to her. The doctor says Daryl saved Judy, the baby and Lori would have both died if he didn't do what he did." I can feel all the blood leave my face, the room suddenly feeling cold.

"My dad never told me that part… poor Daryl." I suddenly understand why Daryl feels awkward around Rick, why he never looks him in the eyes.

Running out of the room to find him, I feel hot tears roll down my face. I find him leaning up against the truck smoking, talking to Dale.

Wiping my tears, I run over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps an arm around me, kissing my hair. "I have to go Dale, talk to you tomorrow."

Daryl opens the truck door, helping me inside. "You okay, princess."

"Yeah… I'll be just fine." Looking at this man that held so much hurt and pain inside makes my heart ache as if someone were squeezing it inside my chest.

On the ride home, I scoot over to him and wrap my arm around his. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I can't help but cry for all the pain he had bottled up inside.


	16. Chapter 16

The Debt

Chapter 16

Beth gives me this big doe eyed look as we get out of the truck. I tell her to go inside, so I can get the pack of condoms out of the truck. I wasn't sure why I was embarrassed to let her know I bought rubbers, hell she was going to see them when we used them.

She turns that too beautiful smile to me, looking a little shy. "I know you got protection Daryl. I'm on the pill, but we can never be too careful."

My face turns into a flaming fire, the heat burning me all the way up to my ears. "Good to know."

I take the brown paper bag out from behind the truck seat, Beth winking at me as she walks in the house.

She's cleaning up the dishes as I place my package in the nightstand. I hadn't bought condoms in years, the last one I used Merle gave it to me and it was for a drunken one night stand.

"Hey… I need to wrap your burns." Turning, I see Beth standing there looking better than a body has a right to.

I sit on the bed, holding my arms out to her. "Okay, Nurse Greene… be gentle."

The smile on my face wasn't as foreign to me as it had been once. Hell, smiling all together had become second nature when Beth is around.

She lays out some fresh bandages, the burn cream, medical tape and scissors. "You need to take your medicine too."

Her fingers feel feather light against my skin, the contact causing my cock to twitch hard. I close my eyes, enjoying the prickling from the goosebumps on my skin. Her two perfect pink lips rest on my forehead, my eyes opening to see her packing the medical supplies away.

Too soon the feel of her fingers are gone, the feeling that makes me horny and content all at once.

Walking over to the closet, I take down my spare blanket. Beth reaches around me, taking it. "No you don't. Neither of us are sleeping on that couch. I think we can share a bed Daryl. Unless you're afraid I'll take advantage of you."

Picking her up by her waist, I toss her on the bed. Her laughter fills my house, making the hole in my heart close up. She takes my hands, pulling me down beside her.

I grab the blanket as she curls into my side. Her hair lies all around me, the smell of her nearly driving me mad with want. I find her hand, lacing my fingers into hers as we lay there looking into each other's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Lori Grimes… what you had to do?" In the quiet of the room, I can hear my heart stop beating. Rick's wife and what happened that night were never far from my mind, the vision of her bleeding out on the blacktop, her screams as I cut into her… it was the blackness that filled my heart and fed the demons that rip at my soul.

"'Cause… it's somethin' I don't talk about." Beth doesn't ask again, just nodding her head and nuzzling into my neck.

We fall asleep like that, Beth in my arms and me having my first night of sleep without one fucking nightmare to wake me.

Waking to her in my arms was something I could get used to, waking to the biggest boner I'd ever had wasn't. I slide her off my chest, wiggling until I'm free from her hands and arms.

Rushing to the bathroom, I unzip my jeans and take a much needed piss. As I'm zipping up, I see a blue box on the back of the toilet. Beth had made some changes, some subtle touches around my house. She'd put out fresh towels, took down the deer head in the bedroom and put some of her clothes in my closet. This very female item was more than I was ready for. Holding the box of tampons, I know that the box of condoms I had just bought wouldn't be needed for at least a few days.

I hear Beth singing in the kitchen as I walk in to make some coffee. "Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Mornin' beautiful." The smile she gives me is all I need for me to know I was losing the fight with my head and my heart.

After we have breakfast, I take her back to the farm. She and Maggie start planning the wedding, Hershel busies himself with a horse about to fold.

I go out to the porch for a smoke when I see a squad car driving up to the house. Bounding down the steps, I walk over to the car, Rick rolling down his window.

"The FBI found that Atlanta D.A… dead. He was shot in the heart, bound with chains and dropped in the river. You stay close to Beth… I got a bad feelin'." Rick taps his hat as Beth's maw comes out, Annette offering Rick a cup of coffee.

Rick thanks her, saying he has to get back to the office. I tell Rick I got Beth, not to worry. Rick is barely out of the driveway when Beth comes out, holding her smartphone towards me. "It's for you."

"Hello." I wait for someone on the other end to talk, a long pause before he does.

"Daryl… I got to keep this short. It's Martinez. Meet me at Michonne's bar tonight. I got us a table in the back, just tell Michonne you're with me." The phone call ends before I can speak.

Beth looks at me as I hand her phone back. "You want to go to Michonne's tonight… celebrate Maggie's engagement?"

Her blue eyes light up like the sky on the fourth of July. "That is a perfect idea. Thank you Daryl."

I get a kiss and a hug for my suggestion, part of me feeling guilty for not telling her the real reason I need to go.

We get to the bar around nine, Maggie and Glenn bringing some of their friends with them. Beth calls Tara and Sasha, the party officially in full swing.

I go over to the bar, Michonne reaching for her katana. "Sorry, I have to go break up a fight out back. That guy in the corner told me to tell you to take this and come see him."

She slides a brown envelope my way, inside are pictures of me and Beth together. Most of them of me and Beth in the barn, making out. I look over to Beth who is dancing with Tara and Sasha and make my way over to Martinez.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I toss the envelope at him.

"It's Zach… he's hired an outside man to follow Beth around. I found these pictures in his room and took them. Sooner or later that little shit is going to be on to me, but until then I'm your inside man." Caesar tosses back his drink, his eyes searching the room.

Taking a drink of my beer, I see what he sees… a man in a three piece suit standing by the door. "FBI?"

"Yeah… they are following all of us now. I got to go, just keep her close and I'll be calling you." Martinez places a card with a number on it on the table and slides out the back door.

Going over to the dance floor, I get pulled in the middle of a Beth, Tara sandwich. I smell the alcohol on both of them, Beth placing her hands on my ass.

"Come on Daryl… let go. You need to shake what ya momma gave ya." Her hands grip my ass cheeks hard, making me flinch.

Removing her hands, I pull her off the dance floor and over to a table. I order Beth some water and tell Maggie, who is still sober, to keep an eye on her drunk ass sister.

Michonne walks over to me, her katana on her back. "I like the looks I get when they see me with it." She smiles at me, giving me two bottles of water.

I lose my shit when I don't see Beth at Maggie's table, her and Glenn sucking face. "Where's yer sister?"

"Beth!" I start screaming, the bottles of water falling out of my hands. Tara comes up behind me, her eyes wide and full of tears.

"Daryl…" I grip her shoulders tight, knowing this isn't good.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, another cliffhanger, but I promise this will be resolved quickly. Zach isn't going to make things easy for Beth or Daryl, but he isn't going to keep them apart either. I promise some heated moments are coming soon, thanks for sticking with my story.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's time for a little bit of smut and fluff. I know you've been waiting for the moment, so I hope this will tide you over till then. I want to thank all the new followers, the current followers and those of you that review.

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 17

I'm holding back the contents of my stomach as I round the corner to the ladies room. A large, bulky redhead stands in my way, his tailored black suit looking off for a bar.

I look up at him, hurling chucks on his polished shoes. Tara comes up behind me, yelling that I'm a light weight.

The stranger grabs my arm and jerks me out the back door of the bar and into a white van. I start screaming for Tara, telling her to go get Daryl.

Once inside the van, I see a young girl about my age wearing the same suit and lots of surveillance equipment. "What the hell is this? Do you work for the Governor?"

The redhead sits me down beside the girl, taking out a badge. "I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Espinosa of the FBI… we need to have a little chat."

"I'm all ears jackass… start talkin'." I'm not sure if it's the alcohol giving me liquid courage or me being pissed that he scared the shit out of me.

"We know what's happening between you and the Governor's son. We approached his wife Andrea about this matter, but she's left him and is living with her sister Amy now. We need someone that can get inside the mansion and you can. We'll give you 24 hour protection if you do this for us." Agent Ford stares at me, as if I don't have a choice.

"Let me get this straight. You know that psycho has tried to kill me, nearly raped me and you want me to go back to him. No and thank you." I move to get out of the van when Agent Espinosa grabs my wrist.

I jerk free from her, glowering at her. "You will do this for us, Ms. Greene."

The bulky redhead pushes her back, opening the van door. "Have it your way. But we'll be watching you too."

I step out of the van when Daryl comes running towards me. His arms engulf me, his lips on my face, in my hair and on my lips. I tell him what happened as we walk back inside, his face turning to stone.

He parks me in a seat beside Maggie, my sister yelling at me. I ignore her as I watch Daryl walk back into the bar office with Michonne.

A few minutes later, he walks out with a very stern look on his face. "We're leavin'."

I don't argue as we head to the truck, his mood on the sour turn. He starts towards the farm, when I let him have it.

"Hell no, hasn't tonight proven to you I can't leave your side. Like glue, remember." His knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel, his teeth grinding together.

I scoot over to the door as we drive to his house, pissed at the world and pissed at him. I'm sure my present state and hormones have something to do with it, but none the less I wasn't in the mood to be nice to him.

I don't wait for him to open the truck door for me as I storm out and sit on the porch. He gets out, opens the front door and bows as he stretches his hand out towards the threshold. "You first… princess."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I storm in the house and go straight to the bathroom. I start throwing up again, tears clinging to my eyes. Daryl knocks on the door, asking if I need anything. I yell at him to go away, turning on the shower.

After I have yet another shower, I brush my teeth, take care of some female business and come out in a towel. Daryl looks at me from his recliner, the remote in his hand. "I'm going to bed."

His eyes follow me to the bedroom door, a small satisfying smirk crosses my face when I see him pull at his crotch.

Sitting on the bed, brushing out my hair, I suddenly feel lonely. I didn't want to sleep in Daryl's big bed alone. After I put on my t-shirt and sleeping shorts, I ease back out to find him.

He's lying on the couch in his shirt and jeans, watching some hunting show.

"Are you comin' to bed?" I stand by the couch, trying my best to sound sorry for the way I had acted.

I smile as he turns off the TV and places the remote down. "As long as you don't go all hormonal on me again."

My pale cheeks go red in a flash, remembering the box of tampons on the back of the toilet. "I promise."

He takes off his jeans, his impressive length showing itself under his boxers. I swallow hard, wishing Mother Nature hadn't picked this week to visit.

With his shirt still on, he lays down beside me. I look down at him, my fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. "Beth… no."

"I'm sorry for the bar and I'm sorry for being a bitch in the truck. I want to show you how sorry I am." He holds on to my hand, staring back at me with this very confused look.

"I don't ride the Red River sweetheart and I ain't startin' tonight." The look in his eyes is a mixture of doubt and lust. I slip my hand out of his, sitting back on my knees.

"What's wrong Daryl… why don't you ever take your shirt off around me?" He sits up in the bed, his bangs hiding his eyes. I watch him shrug his shoulders, letting out a mumbled grunt.

Reaching back over to his shirt, he lets me unbutton it and run my hand over his chest. The heat between us increases, my core clenching and from what I can see, he's liking it too.

There was something blocking Daryl from letting go, from giving over to the moment between us. Leaning in closer, I let my lips kiss each place my hands had just been. Daryl leans his head back, his dick pushing hard against his boxers.

Scooting up to him, I straddle his lap and start moving my hands up over his broad shoulders, pushing his shirt off. He lets it fall to the bed, his eyes slammed shut as if he were in pain.

"Daryl, if you don't want me to…" He opens his eyes, that lost little boy staring back at me.

"If… if you see, you won't look at me the same." His hand comes up to my face, his fingers stroking my cheek. I smile back at him, my lips kissing his fingertips.

"That won't ever happen. I see more than you think I do already." My heart cracks in my chest as he pushes me from his lap and rolls over to his stomach.

The view of his marred back, the scars deep and numerous make me angry at the asshole that did this to him. I see the tattoos there, as if he tried to cover up the worst of his scars.

He looks over his shoulder at me, the look of fear clinging in his eyes. "You can leave now."

I shift my weight in the bed, watching him bury his face into his pillow. Straddling his waist and resting back on his firm ass, I lean down and gently kiss his back. My fingers brush up his sides, my lips worshiping the skin I know he feels is his shame.

"Beth." I hear him call my name, his body twisting around. I lift off of him as he takes me by my waist. Lying down beside him, he gives me a long, deep kiss that makes every part of me shake and quiver.

With his body hovering over mine, I let my hands travel to his back and he flinches again. "I'm sorry."

"Ain't nobody touched me there… since him." I knew what he meant and I knew why he hid his scars.

Pushing him back down to the bed, I wiggle down to the bottom. His deep blue eyes follow me, as I smile back up at him. My fingers creep up his legs, over his boxers and to the elastic waistband.

Biting at my bottom lip, I begin pulling down his underwear. With each new inch of exposed flesh, I feel my core squeeze tight. The fire in my belly burns through my sex, my mind wishing he could be inside me.

As the boxers slide over his hard cock, it springs out and my eyes go wide. He's beyond impressive, more of a man than I had ever had before. I lick my lips as I toss the underwear aside and position myself over the leaking cock before me.

Daryl runs his hand through my ponytail, taking the band out and letting my hair fall over my shoulders. "Beautiful."

I was thinking the same thing to myself, looking at the want in his eyes. Lowering my body, Daryl stops me. "You don't have to."

Grinning back up to him, I nod my head. "I don't have to, but I want to."

He lets go of me, allowing me to run my fingers over his legs and cup his balls. He lets out a groan, his hips bucking up slightly.

My other hand grips his cock, sliding up and down. "Beth… uh… oh…"

The growl coming from his throat lets me know I can't stroke him too long or I'll never get to enjoy the taste of him.

Hovering my face over his groin, my hand still holding his hard, thick cock, I lower my face and taste the dew at the tip of his head.

Resisting the urge to moan myself, I cover his head with my lips and suck gently.

Daryl lets out a growl, his hands gripping the sheets. I feel my hair falling, curtaining my face. Daryl reaches up and pulls my hair back, as if he wanted to watch me take his dick in my mouth.

I suck and lick along his length, feeling it pulse under my tongue. His tip begins to leak more, the dew salty and sticky. My tongue laps it up, my teeth barely grazing his over sensitive skin.

"Fuck… Beth." Daryl's hand fists in my hair, his hips bucking again. I continue to suck him gently, my hand lightly squeezing his heavy balls.

Taking as much as I could of him in my mouth, my tongue strokes him as my lips slide down and suck him until he's shaking underneath me.

As my tongue teases his slit, his hand releases my hair and strokes down my spine. "Beth… I'm gonna blow." Hearing that spurs me on to suck his glorious cock harder.

I feel his release spurt into my mouth, in the back of my throat and I take it all, my lips continuing my ministrations.

His body starts to go limp, his hand resting on the small of my back. Licking the last of his release from him, I wipe the corners of my lips.

Daryl pulls me to him, kissing my forehead. "Ain't no woman ever did that to me before."

"You never had a blowjob?" I tease him, watching his cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah… not like that. You did that just for me… just 'cause you want me." Stroking his chest, I feel this need to cry. Not because I'm sad or upset, not because I don't want to be here with him or because we couldn't have sex. No, I wanted to cry because for the first time in forever, I was with a man that cared about me, not just how pretty I am or what I can do for him.

I fight the urge to tell him I love him, I knew it was too soon. But I do love him, everything about him. I had barely scraped the surface of who he was but I already knew my heart would never love or want anyone the way I want Daryl Dixon.

Pulling the blanket up over us, I feel awkward lying beside him fully clothed while he was naked. Sitting up, he watches me as I pull off my shirt. Daryl's hands come up and knead my breast, my body leaning closer to him.

He kisses my heated flesh, his lips turning my nipples into hard pebbles. I feel my sex ripple with hard contractions. I knew I would be gushing, so I excuse myself to take care of a certain matter.

Daryl is curled up on his side when I return from the bathroom. I don't put my shirt back on, wishing I didn't have to have my panties on either.

Climbing into the bed with him, I lay on his arm and curl my back into his chest. His fingers lace into mine as our hands lay across my stomach.

"Beth." His sexy southern accent sends shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, Daryl." I feel his chest puff out, as if he's taking a deep breath.

"After all this is over… are we over?" I let go of his hand, flipping over to look at him.

I give him a slow, sweet kiss, my fingertips resting on his face. "No. This isn't some fling to me Daryl. You aren't some fling to me."

He kisses me back, his lips so soft the kiss almost feels like a tease. "Good."

His hand splays out over my back, pulling me to him. I tuck my head under his chin, resting on his chest. Our breathing evens out and soon we're both asleep, flesh to flesh in the night.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter with a twist in the middle and a little bit of smut at the end. I'll do my best to get you another chapter posted tomorrow. Thanks for all the love.

The Debt

Chapter 18

The weekend is gone in a blink of an eye. I wake every morning with Beth wrapped around me and I go to sleep every night the same way. Since that night after the bar, I hadn't let her out of my sight.

We spend the weekend in the house, Beth having fun learning how to use my crossbow. Sitting out on the porch after dinner, she asks about my family. I knew she was curious about my past, but she never brought up the scars I showed her on my back.

I found out more about her and she finds out more about me, the two of us both amazed that neither of us had bolted yet.

After that night she rocked my world with those pretty pink lips and hot little mouth, I told her I wanted to wait until she could enjoy it too before we do anything like that again.

That doesn't stop us from making out all night before we fall asleep, Beth waking up with swollen lips and me with the worst case of blue balls ever.

I wanted to do this right with Beth, wanted to take it slow and make sure she was well taken care of. This sweet Georgia peach was all mine and there was no way in hell I was going to mess this up.

Sunday night rolls around and Beth has to go to school for some final graduation stuff and I have to go to work. Before she falls asleep, she kisses my chest, her fingers lazily drawing circles around my nipple.

"Daryl, please tell me why you never came in our house when you'd drop Merle off." I look down into her sleepy blue eyes, powerless to deny her request.

"Yer paw and maw are good people, good Christian people. I didn't feel right comin' in." She slaps my chest, rolling her eyes at me. Rising up on her elbow, she stares me down.

"Okay… it didn't feel right comin' in Beth. Merle was different, didn't care what people thought of him. I can't take that look from people that look of pity. Yer parents knew my old man beat us, beat my maw. Yer paw saw my back once when me and Merle was swimmin' out by the pond. I saw his look that day and I never came around him again." Chewing on my thumb, I look up at her. She gives me a breathtaking smile, nothing but sweetness and understanding looking back at me.

"My daddy doesn't pity you Daryl, he just hated to see you like that. My granddad was a drunk and talked with his fists too. My daddy knew what you were going through… he understands." She kisses me tenderly, curling back into my arms.

Monday comes and I go to work, Maggie taking Beth for her graduation meeting. I'm working on a leaky radiator when Dale tosses a set of keys at me. Taking them, I look up at him, wondering what he wants me to do.

"In all the years you've worked for me, you've never taken a vacation. It's time to change that. I have a lake house and the fishing there is pretty damn good. Take that pretty little girl and take a few weeks off." He hands me an envelope with some money in it and I hand the keys and the money back to him.

"I don't take charity, Dale." He sits down on the stool beside me, tucking the envelope and keys in my back pocket.

"This isn't charity… you earned it. Leave this Friday after graduation and I don't want to see you for two weeks." I open my mouth to argue with him but he walks away.

When I pull up to the Greene farm, Beth is helping Hershel with a fence. I watch her hold the post in place as Hershel drives it in the ground. "Ya need any help?"

"Hey Daryl." She looks at her dad and he motions for her to come over to me.

She gives me a quick kiss, her hand wiping some sweat from her forehead. "What's that look on yer face about?"

"Nothin' much. You got any plans after graduation?" She places her hands on her hips, studying my face.

"I have a job interview the next Monday, but after that… nope." My fingers play with her hair, her smile making me feel warm all over.

"Dale gave me the keys to his lake house and told me to take two weeks off. You want to go with me?" As the final words leave my mouth, she's jumping in my arms.

With my hands cradling her very fine backside, her legs wrap around my waist. Her hands rest around my neck as she squeals with delight. "That's the best graduation present ever. I can see if they will up the interview to this week."

Her lips are on mine and I'm tasting strawberries and that sweetness that is so Beth. My tongue twists with hers, our lips locking into a heated embrace. I could kiss this girl the rest of my life, her mouth most definitely a thing of perfection.

"Beth… you and Daryl coming in for supper?" Maggie yells from the porch and she slides out of my arms.

The family talks about graduation, the party after and what Beth wants to do this summer. She looks over to me, her smile giving away her thoughts.

"I hope you set me out a plate." Everyone turns when Shawn walks in, a pretty little strawberry blonde on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Beth looks at me, then to her brother and his guest.

"Hello to you too, little sister. I'm taking some time off from the clinic, the other vet can handle things. Everyone… this is my girlfriend Amy. Amy… this is my family." I can tell this is news to everyone, Annette not looking too happy.

Amy sits down at the table beside me, the family talking in the living room. I take a drink of water, hearing Beth and Maggie giving Shawn hell.

"I think that's about me." Amy turns to me, taking a roll from the platter.

"Why do you say that?" Scooting my chair back, I see Beth's usually pale cheeks now a flushed red.

"Because my sister is married to Phillip Blake." My head snaps back to her, the girl looking down at her hands.

Shawn walks in, taking Amy's hand. "This ain't up to you Bethy. I love Amy and she loves me… I've kept us a secret because of this bullshit right here. This is what I wanted to talk to you about after the barn fire, but you were never around. When you calm down… we'll talk."

"Nice to meet y'all." Amy waves to everyone as Shawn pulls her out of her chair and out the door.

Annette starts crying in the kitchen and I take this as my cue to get Beth out of here.

Tossing her over my shoulder, she kicks and screams as I put her on my bike. Glenn pulls in and I warn him about the fireworks inside.

When I get home, Beth isn't speaking to me. She sits on the porch, refusing to come inside. "You need to talk to yer brother."

"You need to mind your own damn business." She tosses her arm up, flipping me off.

"Okay wildcat… have it yer way. I'm goin' to bed." I go back in, strip to my boxers and climb in bed. A few moments later, Beth is lying next to me in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Want to fool around." She whispers to me and I'm on her in a flash.

My lips take hers as she jerks my boxers off, her hands taking my dick and stroking it.

I unclasp her bra, my mouth sucking her pert little tits hard. She lets out a moan and I'm on the verge of losing it. She takes one of my hands and places it on her wet panties, her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

"Fuck me… hard." I look down at her, wondering if this is what we both need.

Knowing she didn't need the contents of her blue box anymore and we were free to go all the way, I fumble through my mind exactly how far I want this to go tonight.

Pulling her panties down, I let my fingers slide over her wet lips. She moans as she rolls her hips, her hand still fisting my cock. I slide my finger inside her, rubbing her clit and sucking her tit.

"Daryl… I need you in me." Her teeth sink into my shoulder, her strokes on my cock getting faster.

"Princess, if you keep jacking me that hard… I'm gonna come." She releases my cock, her hand twisting in my hair.

I slide my finger from her throbbing clit, replacing it with my tongue. She moans out my name, her pussy the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. She rolls her hips again as I dart my tongue inside her, her wetness flowing freely.

"Fuck me… fuck me now!" She screams out and I slide one then two fingers inside her. She bucks against my hand, her core squeezing tight around my fingers.

I can feel my balls drawing up, I need to come, but I didn't want us to have sex after a fight. I take her hand and place it back on my cock, her eyes flashing open.

As my fingers fuck her, she strokes me and we both come. She lies beside me, naked and grinning.

"Damn… that was… something. Didn't you want to? I know you bought condoms, Daryl." She kisses the corner of my mouth, sliding off the bed.

"Not yet, princess. I want it to be special." I pick up my boxers and head to the bathroom with her. She turns on the shower, pulling me inside with her.

"For my graduation present, I want you… deep inside me." The water sprays over my back, her wet naked body flush against mine.

"Deal." I kiss her, my hands finding the soap and sliding it over her too sexy body.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is a short chapter, but it's a bridge to bigger things to come. As always, thanks for the follows, reviews and love.

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 19

Mom makes me promise to spend my nights at home, even though I'm well past the age to stay with Daryl and I'm most certainly not a virgin.

Daryl didn't say anything when I told him about it, just nodding his head and getting out his sleeping bag.

The first night I stayed home, he pulled his old beat up rust bucket of a truck up beside the house, placed his sleeping bag in the bed, his crossbow beside him and slept there all night.

Part of me found it sweet that he didn't want to be away from me and part of me knew it was necessary. Zach may not have made a move since the barn, but I knew he hadn't forgot about me either.

Maggie stays over the next night, Glenn having to work late. We talk all night, giving each other manicures and pedicures.

She takes the red nail polish out of the caddy, wiggling her eyebrows. "Blondes look sexy in red."

"Maggie Greene… are you trying to corrupt me?" I giggle at her, Daddy and Mom fast asleep.

"Me… corrupt you. I think you are well past that stage. So… what's Daryl like in the sack? I bet he can fuck all night long." I toss my pillow at her, a jolt traveling from my belly to my sex.

Taking the nail polish from her, I turn on the desk lamp and begin to paint her toes. "I wouldn't know."

"You haven't tapped that yet?" I look up to her hazel eyes, her smile nearly a gloating smirk.

"No… I haven't. We're waiting until graduation night. You wouldn't understand Maggie… it's complicated." I finish her right foot, Maggie taking the bottle from me.

"I know Daryl's complicated. But knowing he's a man of honor, that he respects you… well, that makes him more than alright in my book." She looks away from me to the window, as if she's thinking about him too.

"What?" I tap her left foot, watching a doleful look cross her face.

"That first time he came to the farm, I told him to be careful with you and he told me I shouldn't be worried about you… I should be worried about him. Beth, I honestly think Daryl's never been in a real relationship before, I don't think he's ever been in love." Her words bounce around the room and pierce me right in my heart.

She was right, that was what was holding Daryl back. He'd never been in a real relationship, he didn't know how to handle someone caring about him, someone loving him.

We finish our toes and fingernails, Maggie getting on her phone to call Glenn. I take a blanket from my bed and creep down the stairs. Going out the back door, I make my way to the front porch. Daryl pops his head up over the bed of the truck, his keen blue eyes narrowing.

"Beth… that you?" I climb the tailgate, Daryl reaching for me.

"I know, my mom will kill us if she catches me out here, but I'm a grown ass woman. She made all of us promise not to do anything under her roof, this isn't under her roof." My heart flutters in my chest when Daryl unzips his sleeping bad to let me in. I toss the blanket over us, the early May night a tad cool.

We spend the first few minutes locking lips, his hands caressing my skin, my body curled into his. When we finally come up for air, I see that lost little boy and wonder what I can do to save him.

"Remember that talk we had on the porch, about your parents and Merle and what it was like for you growing up?" He nods his head, kissing my forehead.

"What about it." In the dim moonlight, I can barely make out his face, but I can smell his musk and that sends fire coursing all over me.

"You need to lock it away, all of it. You got to stay who you are… not who you were. Even if I'm not around, you got to do that. You aren't a nobody… you're Daryl Dixon and that is someone I love very much." I stop breathing, I hadn't intended on telling him I loved him, not like that.

He kisses me softly, tenderly, his lips claiming mine in the most seductive way. "I ain't ever gonna be without you, so you'll just have to keep remindin' me."

I wasn't sure if he hadn't heard me or he didn't care I said it. Could it be he didn't love me back, could this thing between us mean that little to him.

"Daryl… are you okay with what I said." I was poking a sleeping bear, I know this could come out bad, but I needed to know.

His fingers push a strand of my hair away from my face, his fingertips grazing my skin so lightly they make me shiver.

"Yeah, we're good Beth." Was that a Dixon brush off, I wasn't really sure. Did I dare poke the bear some more or leave my heart out there, dangling by a thread.

The sounds of the night sing me to sleep, Daryl's heartbeat the leader of that orchestra. When I wake, it's nearly dawn, Daryl staring at me.

"Morin' beautiful." I rub the sleep from my eyes, my back killing me.

I can hear the rooster crowing and I knew I had to get my ass back in the house. "I got to go."

Before I can climb over the tailgate, he pulls be back down to him. He holds me in his arms, his kisses heating me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"Beth… Mom's awake… get in here now." Maggie pokes her head out the bedroom window, Daryl smirking at me as he helps me up.

I take my blanket, Daryl rolling up his sleeping bag. "You comin' in for breakfast?"

"Nah, got to check in with Rick and see if Dale needs anythang. I'll be back in a couple of hours." I stare at him, he never looked sexier to me as when he first woke up.

I give him one more kiss before I bolt towards the house. As I'm closing my bedroom door, I hear my smartphone ping.

Maggie looks over to me, holding my phone in her hands. "Since when does Dixon have a cellphone?"

"Rick got him one, I showed him how to use all the bells and whistles. Give me my phone Maggie." I hold out my hand, giving her a very cross look.

She sticks her tongue out to me as she gives me my phone, the notification light blinking.

A huge smile covers my face when I see a text from Daryl, just two words that make the day seem a lot brighter.

Me too – D.

My temporary isolation to the nunnery would be bearable, knowing Daryl would be right outside my window and in a few days, I would be locked away in a lake house with him.

I planned on taking advantage of my graduation present from him, for two entire weeks.

As I'm getting ready for my interview, Maggie comes back in my room in tears. "Bethy… I messed up big time."

I place my arms around her, holding her as we sit on the bed. "Is it Glenn?"

"No, I'm… I'm pregnant." She clutches her phone, the nurse on the other ends saying Maggie's name over and over.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I promise you'll be well rewarded for staying with the story this long in the next few chapters. Some major smut is coming your way. But first, we have to deal with Zach doing his best to stop Daryl and Beth's happiness.

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 20

Sitting outside the Board of Education building, I wait for Beth to come out of her interview. She wasn't herself when I picked her up and Maggie looked like she'd been crying.

I don't ask what's wrong, figuring if she wants to talk about it, she will. Looking at the time on my cellphone again, I start to get antsy. Beth had been inside for over an hour and I knew she had to meet Tara in 20 minutes.

Graduation being tomorrow, I knew she'd be a ball a nerves. Rick and I had already gone over all the exits and if Zach showed up I knew I had to get Beth out of there, no questions asked.

A flash of blonde catches my eye as Beth walks towards the truck, the long wavy waterfall of sunlight framing her face and flowing over her shoulders. She looked damn near good enough to eat in her baby blue dress that showed off those long legs and her creamy shoulders.

I feel my pants growing tight thinking about the taste of her, the smell of her when she's hot for me and it takes all of me not down her in the truck seat and lick her sweet spot dry.

"They really seemed to like me. I think the jobs mine, but they told me they'd call me on Monday. I hope I can get cellphone reception at the lake house." She gives me a kiss on the cheek, placing her seat belt over her lap.

"Where to now, my lady?" I start up the truck, the radio strumming out some country song.

"Tara is meeting me at the Golden Peach, you don't have to stay if you don't want too." She begins to sing the song on the radio, something about a little red wagon.

I pull up to the local burger joint, The Golden Peach and Tara waves at us from inside. I see a pretty little brunette sitting with her, the two looking very cozy.

We slide in the seat across from them, Tara smiling back at Beth. "This is my girlfriend, Alisha. This is Beth's... what are you exactly?"

Beth glares at her, pulling her arm around mine. "Daryl is my boyfriend." She looks at me for any sign that word would make me uncomfortable.

I don't make a move, not even a nod. Beth takes her arm out of mine and picks up a menu. "We have to be there early Tara... no sleeping in late. Graduation starts at 10:30 ... sharp."

The waitress comes by, taking our orders. I wasn't feeling hungry, so I just order coffee. Beth and Tara start talking, Alisha looking at me like she'd like to be anywhere but here. I pull out my cigarettes and excuse myself, Alisha following me out.

"You and blondie been together long?" She takes out her own pack of smokes, lighting one up.

"Not really, but long enough." I take a long draw, letting the nicotine course through me.

"She loves you... I can see that. She never looked at Zach like that, hell I don't think she's ever looked at a guy the way she looks at you. Me and Tara, we been hot and heavy for a while now, Beth is like a sister to me. So, I'm going to tell you this because you need to know. Zach has been leaving threatening messages on Tara's phone, telling her to break you two up. Tara ain't like that and she loves Beth, so if you don't get that asshole, I will." She flicks her cigarette on the pavement, using her boot to put it out.

"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about Beth. If Tara needs me, I'm here for her too." Alisha gives me a quick smile, patting me on my arm.

"You're okay, Daryl. I like you." We walk back in, Tara taking Alisha's hand.

Beth devours her hamburger, for such a small girl she sure can eat. I take a couple of her fries, watching as she giggles and slaps at me playfully. They make arrangements to meet up at the school around nine the next morning, Tara giving Beth a big bear hug before they leave.

On the way back to the farm, Beth gets a call from Glenn. I try not to listen, but Beth is so close she's almost in my lap.

"Hey, Glenn. Yeah, I know. Everything will be okay. As long as you and Maggie are happy, that's all that matters. Well... I guess we're moving the wedding up to June. Okay... see you in a bit." She hangs up the phone, turning her big doe eyes to me.

"Maggie's pregnant." I stomp on the brakes, pulling the truck over.

"What? Are your maw and paw okay, are you okay?" The smile on her face lets me know she's more than okay, she's downright giddy.

"Glenn and Maggie are telling them now. Everything is going to work out, I know it. Instead of a fall wedding like Maggie wanted, they'll be getting married next month." I feel a tightness in my chest, a lump in my throat. I was going to make damn sure me and Beth never get caught off guard like this. I'd wear two rubbers if I had too.

Annette is in tears when we walk in the house, Hershel beaming like he'd won the county fair. "Congrats, you two."

I sit on the couch, the Greene family all gathered in the kitchen. A knock on the door jolts me, the family to deep into baby stuff to notice it.

Rising from the couch, I go see who it is. From the screen door, I see a florist delivery van and think Glenn is really pouring it on.

The guy has a long white box under his arm and this goofy ass look on his face. "This the Greene resident?"

"Yeah." I walk out on the porch, looking over my shoulder for Beth or Maggie.

"Can you sign here, got a delivery for Beth Greene?" I raise my eyebrows, knowing that prick Zach was trying to get under her skin before graduation.

I sign for the box and take it over to the chairs by the swing. Pulling the top lid open I see a dozen white roses and a black jewelry box under them.

Pulling the black box out, I see a note attached. Beth walks out on the porch, her smile instantly fading. "Those from Zach?"

"Yeah." I hand her the flowers, opening the jewelry box.

A diamond necklace that must have cost a fortune lays on the black velvet, the note saying, I can't wait to see you in this tomorrow.

She takes the flowers and the necklace and storms in the house. I follow her in, watching her go straight to the kitchen and pull out the biggest knife from her mother's butcher block.

Everyone watches her as she chops the roses into a thousand tiny pieces, hot tears rolling down her face. She lays the necklace out to cut it up when Maggie stops her.

The sisters hold each other, both of them in tears. I walk over to her, kissing the top of her head. Taking the necklace and placing it in my pocket, I head straight for my truck.

I'm half way to Atlanta when Rick pulls me over. My anger is near the boiling point and I knew if I got my hands on that spoiled prick, he'd be dead.

"Where you going, Daryl?" Rick opens my truck door, waving for me to step out.

I turn to look at him, my jaw clenched so tight I'm sure it's going to pop. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill him Rick."

"I've got an even better idea. Beth called me, told me what happened. Come on, follow me." He flashes that Grimes grin at me, closing the truck door back.

Following him back to Senoia isn't what I wanted to do, I wanted to go to Atlanta and grip Zach's neck so tight it snapped.

We pull up to the farm, Beth running out to me. "You can't do that to me." She holds on to me, crying.

"Sorry... didn't mean to hurt ya." I kiss her cheek as I stroke her back.

Rick holds out his palm and I give him the necklace. Winking at Beth, he walks over to the pig pen. Taking one of the piglets out, he puts the necklace on it and tells Beth to take a picture and send it to Zach.

I fight back a chuckle as Beth takes the picture, types a quick note saying doesn't it look good on your new girlfriend.

Rick takes the necklace with him when he leaves, asking Beth if he can sell it for the children's hospital. She agrees, glad that some good came out of it.

As we sit on the porch after dinner, with my hand in hers, she looks up at me with those impossible blue eyes. "Would you have killed him over me?"

"Yeah, in a heartbeat." Her head leans against my shoulder, the night so peaceful I never want it to end.

Her cellphone rings, Beth looking at the phone number. "It's Alisha... she never calls"

"Hey, Alisha. What's up? What?" The once tranquil look on her face turns ghostly pale as she drops the phone.

"Tara's hurt, she got beat up by these two guys outside Alisha's apartment and they put a pig nose on her. Zach did that because of me." I hold her while she cries, wishing so badly Rick hadn't stopped me.

After Beth cries herself to sleep, I go see Rick. He's still at the sheriff's department going over the assault papers from Tara's beating.

He turns on me, his blue eyes cutting through me. "Get back to that damn farm and don't leave her fuckin' side. No one Beth loves his safe, so you stay put and I don't care what Hershel or Annette says... you don't leave her."

Going back out to my truck I see Martinez waiting for me there. "I didn't have anything to do with this... it was the new guy. The FBI are watching everyone, even Beth's brother Shawn."

"I want to know where that little prick is every minute of the day, if he takes a shit I want to know." My hands are balled up in his shirt, my face right up in his.

He agrees to go back and stick to Zach, reporting his every move to me.

When I get back, Annette eyes me as I walk up the stairs. Hershel tells her to let me go, his fatherly instincts must be kicking in.

Beth is curled up on her bed, Maggie sitting on one side, Glenn on the other. They both leave when I take off my boots and climb in the bed with her. She tosses her arm over my waist, her legs twisting with mine.

"Sleep beautiful, yer safe." Kissing her forehead, I close my eyes and pray for the first time in a very long time that all of this will end soon.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The moment I'm sure you've been waiting for his finally here. I hope it lives up to any expectations you may have. Please review and let me know.

The Debt

Chapter 21

Graduation went off without a hitch. I'm in the crowd with Maggie, Daddy and Mom looking for Daryl. I hadn't seen him since he left my house this morning to get ready.

Sheriff Grimes walks towards us, congratulating me. I look past him as he shakes my Dad's hand, still scanning for Daryl.

Tara grabs my elbow, pulling me out of the stampede of bodies around us. Her two black eyes, cut lip and large swollen right cheek still make me tear up.

Rick looks our way as I stand by the alcove with Tara and Alisha. "Are you still having a party?"

I hug Tara again for the fourth time since I saw her, Alisha nearly crying as I do. "You bet and you better be there."

A large hand goes to the small of my back and I go stiff. Seeing the look on Tara's face, all soft and warm, settles me. "You look like an angel."

That sweet, low growl that only could belong to Daryl sends pangs of desire straight to my sex. I turn to see the most breathtaking view, Daryl all dressed up in a black button up dress shirt, black pants and slip on loafers. My core clenches hard, the tight twisting knot in my belly begging to be uncoiled.

I don't speak for a moment, my eyes taking in every single inch of his perfection. The shirt was tight around his arms, those well sculpted rock hard biceps that had held me just last night. His shoulders look broader if that were possible, my thoughts rushing to me hooking my knees over them while he pounds into me hard. Oh, and those pants that hug his hips and fit perfectly in all the right places.

Tara takes the program in her hand, fanning my face. "Beth, you alright?"

Daryl snakes his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. My white dress mingles with his black shirt, the image, I'm sure looking down right sinful. He dips his head down, taking my lips. I give in to his kiss, my body ready to be taken as well.

"Beth... Beth... we need to go." Maggie is tapping on my shoulder, Daryl breaking our kiss way too soon.

I turn to Maggie, my entire family staring at me. I would have normally blushed, but I didn't care. Daryl takes my hand and we walk out towards the parking lot. I tell Daddy, I'm riding back to the farm with Daryl and he gives me a hug before we leave.

Daryl points to the crate full of moonshine in the back, the two of us grinning as we get in the truck.

"When are we leaving for the lake house?" I kick off my black high heels, my toes aching.

"As soon as yer party is over." His eyes travel from my feet, up my legs and stop at the cleavage that I was showing.

"I can always skip the party." Scooting over to him, I let my fingers glide over his muscular arm, across his shoulder, down his chest and stop at the impressive package in those tight black pants.

"Hey now, no unwrappin' yer present 'till tonight." He grins at me, my core clenching so hard I feel my lacy white panties get soaked.

Turning on the radio, I scoot back over to the door and roll down the window. Summer was in the air, my heart so light, I felt like dancing.

My thoughts turn to the problem at hand, Zach and his relentless onslaught to get me back.

"Did you see Zach at all?" Looking over to Daryl, I see him shake his head.

"Did you?" He looks at me briefly, my smile dropping from my face. I answer him quickly, glad that I hadn't seen that snake in the grass at all.

We don't speak of Zach or the Blake's for the rest of the night.

Daddy and Mom had gone all out for my graduation party. A live country band, picnic tables all over the front yard, barbeque grills and smokers full of different meats and corn on the cob.

Daryl never leaves my side, even dancing a slow dance with me. I can see everyone staring at us as he holds me to him, our feet shuffling back and forth.

The only time he lets go of me is when Shawn shows up, my brother giving me a big bear hug. We sit at one of the tables, me telling him I'm sorry for judging Amy so harshly and Shawn saying he's sorry for keeping their relationship a secret.

As the party starts to die down, Tara and Alisha come over to tell me goodnight. I give her a big hug, tugging her towards Daryl's truck for a sip of moonshine. Daryl, Alisha, Maggie, Glenn and I sit in the moonlight, Maggie drinking sweet tea instead of shine as the last of my guest leave.

I thank everyone for their gifts, making sure they take home a plate of food. Mom and Dad turn in for the night, leaving me to be alone with Daryl.

"You ready?" His fingers brush my cheek, his blue eyes turning that dark and dangerous color I love.

I change into my comfy jogging pants and t-shirt, Daryl changing into a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans. I already miss those dress clothes, he looked like my own personal slice of sexy.

With my suitcase and toiletry bag in the back of the truck, I hug Maggie and Shawn, my brother slipping something in my pocket. Maggie makes me promise to call as soon as we get there.

With my bare feet up on the dashboard, I lean back in the seat and watch the Georgia countryside go by.

We pull up to the lake house an hour later, Daryl handing me the keys. "Go on in and check it out… I'll get our stuff."

The lake house has a big front porch, two rocking chairs and a swing overlooking the most picturesque views of the lake.

Turning the key in the door, I flip on a light and see a homey looking living room, a stone fireplace and a bar separating the living room from the kitchen. A small dinette set rest by the kitchen window, the house not too small and not too big.

I walk towards the kitchen, seeing a stacked washer and dryer nestled by the back door.

Daryl walks in, taking our things up a narrow staircase by the front door. I reach in my pocket as I walk towards the stairs, a letter written in a very feminine hand.

Sitting on the stairs, I read the letter and tears spring in my eyes.

_Dear Beth,_

_I want you to know I love your brother and I want to be part of your family. My sister has made some questionable choices in her life, marrying Phillip Blake is one of them. _

_Zach isn't my true nephew, my sister is his stepmother. But as hard as we have both tried to make him part of our family, he rejects us. _

_There is something not right with him. He's cold, heartless and dead inside. Perhaps losing his mother at such a young age or maybe having Phillip as a father has made him this monster. All I know is my family couldn't be farther from the Blake's if we tried. _

_I'm sorry for the pain Zach has caused you. I see it on Shawn's face and in the nightmares he has over you. You are loved by so many people, hopefully you'll let me be one. _

_Take this as my graduation gift to you. The man that is working privately for Zach is his best friend, Randall Culver. With the FBI and local police watching the family, Zach needs Randall to be his eyes. Stop him and you cut Zach at the knees. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Amy_

Daryl sits down behind me, kissing my neck. "You ready for bed?"

Folding the letter back up, I walk up the stairs with him, ready for the present I'd been thinking about all day.

We walk into the bedroom, the king size bed, dresser and vanity the first thing I see. The entire back wall is a bookshelf, a small round table and chaise sitting in the corner.

"I remember something about a present." I back Daryl up against the wall, my hands sliding under his shirt.

"I remember something else… like how you wanted that present. Deep inside you." He gently kisses me, his mouth soft and warm. He kisses me again and again until my knees go weak.

Daryl drops his hands from my face to my waist, pulling me flush against him. "I can't wait to be inside you." His southern drawl drips off his tongue as he breathes into my ear.

My body shivers uncontrollably, my core squeezing tight. Then his hands are all over me, his mouth on mine, on my neck, I clutch at him as he propels us backwards, knocking us against the bookshelf. Suddenly he stops and pulls away from me.

Reaching into his jean pocket, he pulls out a condom and hands it to me. I smile at him, my teeth grazing my bottom lip.

I boldly run my hand over his chest, let it drop to his beltline and drift it over the bulge in his jeans.

"Time to unwrap my present." I smile at him, placing the foil pack between my lips.

"It's already waited long enough." Daryl sits down on the bed and strips off his jeans and shirt. The muscles looking back at me are tight and tan, Daryl's body hard and at the moment, all mine.

Standing between his legs and reaching one hand out to stroke his dark hair, I moan as Daryl lifts off my t-shirt, slowly revealing my pert tits and creamy flesh.

"Damn." Daryl gazes at my small round breasts, rising from the confines of my push-up bra. "Time for this to go." He looks up at me before unclasping it, licking the space between my tits. Then he tugs my jogging pants down, his eyes smiling when he sees I'm not wearing underwear.

Cocking an eyebrow, he lets out a growl. "Naughty girl."

I become shy for a moment, the foil packet now tossed on the bed. Looking down at him, I see his boxers are still on. He casts his eyes up to me, still holding to my waist. He moves to take them off and I grab them and deftly pulled them down.

Looking at the long thick length before me, I become nervous. The thought that he might not fit crosses my mind. He eases me down in the bed beside him, handing the condom back to me.

I rip it open, placing it over the tip of his cock, and slowly roll it down. The moan that rips from his throat as I touch him, makes the burning in the pit of my belly surge to my throbbing clit.

Rolling over towards him, he stares at me as if I might break. I climb on top, letting him know he doesn't have to worry. After positioning myself, I lower down and engulfed the head of his cock and then slowly lower my opening down the length of his shaft. I watch his face as I take more of him in, listening to his breath catch as I tighten up on him. I suddenly feel very full, not all of him seated in me. We sit there for a long moment before I lean down and kiss him, stroked his hair, his shoulders, run my hands over his chest. Daryl pulls me closer, one hand on the small of my back, the other on the back of my head, his fingers smoothing through my hair. He flexes his ass, thrusting himself into me unexpectedly. I let out a low gasp.

"You drivin'?" He asks me, his voice husky. Nodding back at him, I began a slow dance of squeezing him tight as I rise up, almost losing him, then releasing on the down stroke. Daryl closes his eyes, leans back against the bed and places his hands on my thighs.

"That's so good." I hear him hiss out between gritted teeth. I ride him harder, my own arousal surging.

Tossing my head back, I rock up and down, my hair falling down my back. I can feel my breast bouncing, Daryl taking them in his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze, his fingers working my nipples until they are achingly hard.

"Beth, please… come on me." He feels rock hard inside me, his eyes darkening and glazing over. I knew he was close too, his breathing as hard as mine.

"I want to!" I scream out as his massive length strokes my sweet spot, my legs starting to quiver.

Daryl slides his fingers up to my over sensitive clit, rubbing it as I squeeze my tight walls down on him. I moan and grind against him, my hips swirling with the pulsating need throbbing deep inside me. He runs his other hand up my back, bracing me as the sweet tingling in my clit begins to send me over the edge.

"I can't hold back." He utters those words and bucks under me, driving his cock hard into me as he comes. That last thrust and his thumb on my clit pushes me into my own climax and I cry out, trembling on him as we slowly rocked against each other. Lying against his chest, I listen to his heartbeat, our breathing slows as he softens inside me. Daryl gently strokes my hair and back, his lips resting on my temple.

"I… so love ya." Blinking down at him, I watch as a grin covers his lips and his eyes show me the love I'm sure he just professed for me.

This night was more than perfect, it was everything I though making love should be. I fall asleep in Daryl's arms, knowing I have found my one true love.


	22. Chapter 22

The Debt

Chapter 22

Our two weeks alone in Dale's lake house seems like a distant memory now as I stand here in a meadow, watching my beautiful golden angel walking towards me.

She looks more beautiful than the bride, but I wasn't going to tell Maggie that. Beth smiles at me, that smile that I alone get to see.

I see that smile every morning we wake up and every night after we make love. I often wonder if I'm dreaming and I'll wake up to the dull life I had before. Making love to her is like nothing I had ever felt before. She did things to me, made me feel more alive than I had in my entire life. Being inside her is like a drug I craved daily, her body my temple to worship at.

Even when Beth wanted it hard and rough, it never felt like fucking. No, me getting sloppy ass drunk and unleashing all my anger on some dumb bitch in the back of her car or the back of a dive was fucking... this with Beth would never be that.

Beth had gotten the music teaching job at Senoia Junior High and after we got back from the lake house, she asked if she could move in with me. I wasn't sure at first, not sure if she would be happy in my run down shack. All my fears and doubts are quickly erased when she tells me that she'd live in a tent in the woods if it meant she could be with me.

Hershel didn't have too many reservations about us being together, but Annette gave me a stern talking to. I knew she wasn't concerned with our age difference and she knew I loved her daughter. It was the fact that we hadn't been dating long, and we were already living together that bothered her. I assure her I would rather cut out my own heart than ever hurt Beth. I knew it was going to take a few months to get Beth's mom fully on our side.

Our lives were finally calming down. Rick had caught Zach's friend Randall spying on Beth and locked him up. After that, it was as if Zach had dropped off the face of the earth.

Now here I stand in a suit as Glenn's best man, at a wedding that I would have never been invited to or be a part of just a few months ago.

Maggie walks down the flower covered isle, Hershel holding her arm tight. Annette is already in tears as Shawn takes his mom's hand. I lean over and whisper to Glenn, his hands shaking. "I got one word fer ya... honeymoon."

He smirks back at me, taking a deep breath. Beth stands with her sister, my eyes locked on her through the ceremony. Glenn has to nudge me when the preacher asks for Maggie's ring.

I didn't know if I was the marrying type, but I knew I loved that angel in yellow across from me.

The I do's are said and the party begins, Maggie laughing and dancing with her new husband. I'm standing under a shade tree, watching Shawn dance with my beauty. I never got tired of seeing her happy, her laughter the only music I need.

Maggie walks up behind me, kissing me on my cheek. "Thank you."

"Fer what?" I sit my glass of sweet tea down, turning to look at her.

"For lovin' her. You make her happy, Daryl and I know she makes you happy too." She rubs her belly, her mind on the growing baby inside her.

"She's my everythang, Maggie." I don't' think I'd ever spoke truer words before.

A slow song starts to play and Maggie takes my hand, dragging me to the dance floor. I shake my head, but she tells me she's the bride and she gets what she wants.

Dancing with Maggie felt strange, I was use to Beth, I knew her curves and what made her moan when I touched her. Looking over my shoulder I quickly spot Glenn dancing with Beth and we switch out.

Beth winks at me, knowing what I was up too. "Come on." She takes my hand and leads me to the new barn her dad was building.

The barn was nearly complete, the loft and horse stalls still to be constructed. We barely get inside when she's on me, her hands in my hair, her lips taking mine as if she'd never kissed me before.

I back her up against the wall, my hands framing her face. Her lips are like silk against my rough skin, her tongue tasting of cake frosting. The heat between us lingers in the air, a bead of sweat rolling from her collarbone and down between her breasts.

I dip my head down, licking the sweat from her as she lets out a breathy moan. "Daryl...oh."

My hands leave her face, travel down her sides and rest at the hem of her knee length dress. She smiles into my kiss, her ass wiggling as I pull her dress up to her waist.

She unbuckles my belt, unbuttons my pants and quickly pulls the zipper down. It's my turn to moan as she slides her hand inside my boxers and takes my hard cock in her small hand.

I go from nearly hard to full on aching boner in her hand, her kisses on my neck burning me alive. "Beth... I don't have a condom."

"I do." Her eyes roll to her breasts, her strapless dress showcasing the pert beauties. I reach my finger inside, pulling at the foil packet and grin. "Wildcat."

She shimmies my pants down on my hips, pulling my cock out and rolling the condom on. I try to fight back the urge to come in her hand, the feel of her fingers on my sensitive tip sending sparks to my too heavy balls.

She takes her panties off, kicking them off her cowgirl boots. My breath catches in my chest as I stare at the evidence of her arousal, she was always so wet for me.

With the condom in place, I grip the back of her thighs and hoist her up. Her legs instinctively go around my waist as I lower her tight pussy down on my aching cock.

The moment I enter her, both of us let out a growl, our want for each other satisfying some primal need.

She places her hands on my shoulders as I hold her tight to me, her breast nearly coming out of her dress as I pump up into her wetness.

I feel her squeeze down on me, my cock throbbing so hard I can feel my balls pull up.

Slamming my eyes shut, I hold back my orgasm, wanting, no needing to feel Beth come undone in my arms.

Pumping with a steady rhythm, I feel her release and let go over and over, her walls so tight and wet. I glide inside her, feeling her velvet vibrate around my dick. She was close, her breathing picking up, her moans getting louder.

Leaning her up against the wall, I thrust my hips harder, feeling her wetness spread over me. The heat from her cloaks me in our love, her nails now dug deep in my shoulder. "Daryl... I need to feel you come baby."

I do as my sweet angel asks, and spill out hot and thick inside her. She milks every ounce of me, her thighs squeezing around me tight.

Sitting her back down on shaky legs, I jerk off the condom, tie it off and tuck it in the handkerchief in my back pocket.

Beth sits on a round bale of hay, her dress wrinkled and her smile one of complete satisfaction.

"Looks like we just broke in Daddy's new barn." She lets out a giggle as I toss her panties to her.

"Nope, Maggie and Glenn beat us to that yesterday." I sit down beside her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She jumps up, straightening out her hair and dress. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful and well fucked." I get a slap on the shoulder for that last remark, her smirk sending flutters to my heart.

"We got a wedding to get back to." She reaches out her hand and just like every other time she'd done this, I take it and know I never want to let it go.


	23. Chapter 23

The Debt

Chapter 23

I wake to the sound of voices outside the bedroom window, the warm summer morning hot and sticky. Reaching my hand out, I don't find Daryl lying beside me.

The voices sound close, as if they're right by the house. With the sheet wrapped around my naked body, I go to the window and lift up on my toes to peek outside.

To my wonder, I find Daryl talking to Dale, my Dad and Sheriff Grimes. Had something happened with Zach, was he about to ruin the month long bliss I was enjoying?

Daryl looks over to me, his eyes smiling back. A ball of electricity zaps through me, clenching my sex.

With the sheet still draped over me, I gather some clothes, choosing jean shorts and one of Daryl's shirts. After I'm showered and changed, I walk out to the porch as I tie the shirt into a knot.

"Mornin' beautiful." Daryl walks towards me, a skim of sweat already on his face and arms. My belly clenches again, my fingers wanting to run down those perfect arms.

"Mornin' sweetie. What's Dad and Rick doing here?" He kisses me softly, his fingers tucking a strand of my wet hair behind my ear.

"That's a secret." Tucking my hands in my pockets, I walk barefooted out towards Dad's truck. Daryl watches me, his eyes studying my face.

I don't give him the satisfaction of letting him know he had peeked my curiosity. What kind of secret could Daddy, Daryl and Rick all have together that he couldn't tell me?

Daddy gives me a hug, tucking away some papers in his truck. He was definitely in on whatever Daryl was keeping from me and I knew exactly how to get to the bottom of it.

"Daryl... I'm gonna go see Maggie." I run in the house to slip on some flip-flops, taking my purse and the handgun Daryl always made me carry.

When I get to Maggie's apartment, Glenn is taking some boxes up. "Hey, I can help."

Glenn gives me a thank you glance as I take the top box off his hands. We make it up the three flights of stairs, Maggie waiting for us at the door.

"Hey little sister, what brings you out here?" Her smile is plastered on her face, she was over the moon about something.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see my big sister today. So, how's work?" Maggie had been put on permanent desk duty by Rick, Shane was more than grateful. He wasn't too keen on the idea of having to go on patrols with Maggie.

"Good. Are you ready for classes to start, Ms. Greene?" Maggie sits on the floor, opening the boxes. Glenn sits down on the couch, looking exhausted.

"She's had me running all over Senoia to find a round crib and matching changing table. I told her to wait until the baby shower, but she had to have them." I pat him on the leg as I sit on the floor with Maggie, her hazel eyes nearly sparkling.

"Classes don't start for another month, but yeah, I'm really excited. So, what's going on with Daddy and Daryl? I know you know Maggie." Giving her my best, don't bullshit me look, I wait for her to answer me.

Glenn jumps up, shaking his head as he goes into the kitchen. "Coward!" I yell at him, Maggie rolling her eyes.

"Why do you think Daddy and Daryl are up to anythang?" She pulls out the instruction sheet to the crib, her eyes going wide.

"Maggie, stop dodging the question. What's going on?" I take the sheet from her, yelling for Glenn to get his tool box.

She crosses her arms, totally ignoring me. This new level of stubborn from my pregnant sister was irking me, she loved to tease me and having something over me was going to give her the fuel to tease me good.

"Have it your way. Okay, so where to begin." Picking up a metal part, I look at the sheet to see where it goes.

After many attempts, we finally have the white oak round crib together, Glenn lying exhausted on the floor. I make us some sandwiches, my stomach letting me know I hadn't eaten all day.

Maggie crams pickles and potato chips on her sandwich, her cravings getting stranger and stranger. I wrinkle my nose, Maggie narrowing her eyes.

"You wait 'till you and Daryl get pregnant, you'll find out you'll eat loads of stuff you wouldn't have before." I freeze to the spot, nearly dropping my sandwich.

Me and Daryl, pregnant. The thought had never really crossed my mind. Hell, getting married had never crossed my mind and I knew that was the furthest thing from Daryl's mind, or was it.

My cellphone buzzes in my back pocket, Daryl calling. "Hey gorgeous."

"You still at Maggie's?" I hear the sound of chainsaws in the background, not sure where the hell Daryl is.

"Yeah. Daryl, what's going on?" My curiosity was getting the better of me, my mind racing.

"Like I told ya... it's a secret. I won't be home for a few hours, so ya can stay with Maggie if ya want." A man's voice yells for Daryl, almost sounding like Shane's.

"Okay... call me when you get home." I tell him I love him before he hangs up. The only time Daryl ever utters those three little words to me, is after we make love. When he first said it to me at the lake house, I thought I had imagined it. Those words hold a lot of emotion for him and showing his emotions aren't an easy thing for him to do.

Loving him is the most right thing in the world, nearly effortless and as natural as breathing. I would gladly love him without him ever saying the words back to me, but hearing him whisper those them to me made the fact he was all mine, all the more real.

Glenn is glad to have the help, Maggie had shifted in full on baby mode. Four months from giving birth to my little niece and I knew she was going to drive her new husband bat shit crazy.

Over a pepperoni pizza, I find out something is going on with Daryl and my sister and brother in law are in on it. I'm getting us all a glass of sweet tea when Maggie tells Glenn to call Daryl back. Glenn takes out his cell and walks out of the room.

I act like I hadn't overheard their conversation, sitting the tea on the table. "You got a name picked out yet?"

"Not yet, I like Hannah and Glenn likes Aubrey, still looking." She reaches over to the baby book, flipping the pages.

"I asked Daryl if we could go back to the lake house for my birthday next month. I'm not sure if I want a party this year." Maggie's eyes flash up to me, then back down to the book.

"It's your birthday, do what you want." That statement told more than she hoped. Maggie always made a big deal out of my birthday, ever since I was little she loved helping mom plan my parties.

Glenn walks back in, shaking his head. I take a couple slices of pizza, wrapping them up for the road. "It's gettin' late sis. I'm gonna take some pizza home to Daryl."

"Bethy... can we go shopping tomorrow?" Maggie almost shouts the request at me, Glenn staring back at her.

"Sure, just come over and we'll go to Atlanta or something." Taking the truck keys, I head out the door, wondering what my family is up to.

When I get home, Daryl is at the kitchen table going over some papers. He quickly puts them away, pulling me in his lap. "You have a good day?"

I kiss him, my arms resting around his neck. "Sure did. I missed you today, babe. How about we go back in the bedroom and I show you how much I missed you."

He picks me up in his arms, his eyes a darker shade of blue.

I'm naked and under him within minutes, his massive cock pumping deep inside me. I'm writhing under him, my legs tight around his waist, my hips moving with his thrusts.

Daryl's lips, tongue, hands and impressive cock are sexual weapons that dominate me nightly. I give in to the pleasure he gives me, my body clay for him to mold. When the first wave of bliss crashes into me, Daryl flips me over and lets me ride him until we're both drowning in the ocean of our orgasms.

I wait until Daryl is fast asleep before I climb out of the bed. He shifts over to his side and I hold my breath, hoping I haven't woken him.

When I'm sure he's back to sleep, I creep into the kitchen and look through the papers on the table.

I find a survey map of my dad's farm, the floor plans to Dale's lake house and a county map of the property lines around the farm. Studying the maps, I see a large X on the survey map right next to the river that runs through my dad's land.

Unfolding the map, I see in Daryl's handwriting, Beth's Lake House over the X and a date going back a few weeks.

My heart leaps in my chest, tears begin to stream down my face when I realize Daryl is building us our very own lake house.

I tuck the maps and papers away, turning to go back to bed when I find Daryl leaning against the kitchen door. "Curiosity killed the cat, Beth."

"Meow." I playfully tease him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He kisses the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me.

"I guess you know all about yer birthday present now." My heart thumps even harder, my tears springing forth again.

"You're building me a house for my birthday?" I squeeze him tighter, knowing I couldn't possibly love him more than I do now.

"No, I'm building us a house fer yer birthday. You deserve better than this old house Beth, you deserve better than me, but I ain't willing to let ya go, so you get a new house instead." With tears pouring down my face, I kiss him hard.

We end up back in the bedroom and I prove to him that I don't want any other man than him, he's damn near perfect the way he is.


	24. Chapter 24

The Debt

Chapter 24

I spend all my free time working on the lake house, I had to get it ready before Beth's 22nd birthday. She insists on helping me, even though she has enough on her plate with getting ready for the new school year.

Hershel knows I'm not the type of man to take something for nothing, so the property the house sits on, he deeds to Beth for her birthday. The lumber and supplies for the house, a gift from Rick and Dale and the furnishings a gift from Annette, Shawn and Maggie.

I'd never seen Beth happier, she smiled constantly. It was as if Zach Blake was a bad nightmare that we both had forgotten.

As I tighten the screw to the lock on the front door, I stand up and smile. This was exactly what Beth wanted, something near the water where she could write music and play her guitar. I hadn't forgot what she'd said to me on our last night back in May, when I'd taken her away after her graduation.

"Daryl, let's come back here every year. I want this to be our place where the world doesn't exist and it's just us." Those words stuck right in my heart and I knew I had to give her that, even if it left me broke and penniless.

Maggie sets up the party, Shawn and Amy using a birthday lunch as a way to bring her over. All her friends and family gather in our new home and when Shawn pulls up in the drive, Beth knows what's going on.

Tara and Alisha hug her first, then Sasha and her boyfriend Bob. I have to wait until everyone in the house has had their time with her before I even get a hug.

We party for hours, Hershel and Annette even staying up late. I watch my angel open her presents, her pale cheeks flushing red when she opens Maggie's. Everyone asks her to show it to them, but she shakes her head and hides it away.

I walk over to Glenn, asking what's in the box. Glenn looks at me as if I don't want to know. "Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff... what the hell is that?" I shrug my shoulders, going into our bedroom to find the package. She had tucked the box in the bottom of our closet, under some pillows.

Peeking inside, I wished I hadn't. A bright pink vibrator with the words, Little Daryl wrote on the side.

Walking out of the bedroom, I find Maggie and shake my head. "What?" She looks at me as if she's miss innocent.

"Trust me, she won't be needin' that." Maggie grins at me, rubbing her bulging belly.

Beth walks over to me, holding the necklace I got her. A musical note that forms a heart at the bottom. I help her put it on, the necklace looking perfect against her creamy skin.

Annette starts helping Beth clean up, most of the guests gone. I take out the trash when I see Rick sitting in his car. He's got his walkie on, talking to someone on the other end.

"Daryl... I need a word." I walk over to the carport, sitting down on my bike.

"Bad news?" Rick rests his hands on his hips and I know I'm right.

"The FBI is at the sheriff's department. Shane says they have an arrest warrant for you. I told him, I'd bring you in but I wanted to wait till Beth's party is over." My eyes narrow, my nostril's flaring out.

"What the fuck Rick, what new shit is this?" I start to pace, Rick rubbing his face.

"I don't want to, but I think it best you come with me." Beth steps out of the house looking for me and her blue eyes go wide when she sees Rick putting me in the back of his squad car.

I don't know how, but Beth, Maggie and Glenn are there waiting for us. She cuts into Rick, screaming that its bullshit and I haven't done anything.

Maggie pulls her back as Rick walks me in. He takes me to a room much like the one he held Merle in. I look up to see the redhead Beth had told me about, Agent Abraham Ford.

He sits down, spreading out pictures of some dead guy. Then he hands me a written statement from Caesar Martinez, stating he killed District Attorney Morales and I helped him.

I toss the statement back at him, gripping the edge of the table. "I didn't kill that guy, I didn't even know him and I didn't know Martinez until a few months back. I don't know what game yer playin' but I ain't playin' it."

I start to get up when Agent Ford pushes me back down. I want to get up and stomp a hole in his ass, but Rick shakes his head at me.

"We know all this is complete fucking bullshit. Martinez told us he confessed to the murder and implicated you because someone has his wife and children. I had no choice but to come here and question you. We think that Governor Blake is clean, but his son Zachary is one shade little bastard. He hates his father and his sister Penny and would do anything to ruin them both. I think the D.A. had something on him, a few girls had come forth claiming he raped them and Morales got shot for his trouble. If we're going to take Zach down, I'm going to need your help." I look up to Rick, my brain feeling foggy.

"What do you want from me?" Rick comes over beside me, sitting down.

Agent Ford asks Rick for some privacy, Rick staying put. "Anythang you have to say to Daryl, you can say to me. I want in, that little asshole has done enough to my friends and to our sweet Beth."

Another Agent comes in, a girl that looked like she could handle herself. Abraham shows us more damming evidence against me, part of the chain that was found around the dead guy was also found in my tool box at work. The gun was found on Martinez when he was arrested and there's a bank account in Atlanta in my name. Zach had made it look like Martinez hired me to help him kill Morales, to get him off the hook for the rapes.

Rick takes off his hat, leaning towards Agent Ford. "This is what we're going to do. Daryl is going to stay in county lock up and we're going to make it look like you're going to prosecute him. I can talk to the county attorney here, but you need to make sure all this bullshit on him goes away. I know you need to find Martinez's family, so we'll cooperate as long as Beth stays out of it."

Agent Ford waves for the girl behind him, the girl giving him a folder. He lays it out on the table, showing pictures of Beth while she's sleeping, Beth and me together and Beth out shopping with Maggie.

"Beth isn't safe, Zach had these in his room and Martinez found them. He was helping us get Zach when he clammed up and said he killed DA Morales. He doesn't know who has his family, he's pretty sure Zach had them taken. Beth is Zach's obsession, he'll do anything to have her. He wants you out of the way, he knows what you mean to Ms. Greene. Daryl, we need her to get into the Governor's mansion and get the photos and evidence that he's raping these girls, that he killed Morales." Agent Ford sits back, my eyes still taking in the photos of Beth, my Beth.

"No… she stays out of this. I ain't lettin' her nowhere near that asshole." Rick is nodding his head and Ford agrees to try this Rick's way.

They walk me to lock up, booking me and putting me in a cell. When I hear the cell door clang shut, I feel my demons scratch at my doors. "Rick… keep Beth out of this."

"I will. As soon as the FBI has Martinez's family, I'll get you out." He walks away, waving for Shane to go with him.

Sitting back on the bed, I lean my back on the cinder block wall and hear Merle in my head. "Look at you baby brother, playin' house with that pretty lil' thang. Look what it got you… deep in shit."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, but Zach wins for now. They won't be apart long, but they have to jump some hurdles first. Thanks for the reviews and the follows.


	25. Chapter 25

The Debt

Chapter 25

Rick was feeding me some bullshit about Daryl being locked up for murder. I asked to see him and he won't let me, telling me Daryl doesn't want to see me.

I could smell Zach all over this, no one had the power to pull this off but that smug asshole.

Crying myself to sleep that night, I hug Daryl's pillow and smell in his scent. I missed him lying next to me, missed him playing with my hair and me holding him so his nightmares don't come.

Maggie stays with me, but it doesn't keep the monster from entering in my dreams. I wake up screaming Daryl's name, shaking all over. "Bethy, wake up. It's only a dream."

Glenn comes running in, Maggie holding me as we both cry. "You want me to go get your dad."

"No… I need to see Daryl." Maggie kisses my forehead, telling Glenn to get the car.

We're at Rick's house in the wee hours of the morning, Judith screaming as he answers the door. I reach out and take the little girl, stroking her back as I sway her in my arms.

"How did you do that? She's been screaming her head off for hours." I walk into the living room, Maggie right behind me.

Carl comes downstairs, Rick telling him to take his sister and go back to bed. I wait until we're alone to cut into him.

"Don't lie to me Rick, don't sugar coat it or try to tell me the same bullshit. Why is Daryl in lockup and why was the FBI there?" In his white t-shirt and sleeping pants he sits down, turning on a lamp.

"When I find out more, I'll tell ya everythang. Just know I'm takin' care of Daryl, he's alright. Beth, if the FBI come to you, whatever they tell you or say… tell them no." He stares at me, I'm sure waiting for me to yell or fall apart.

"You take care of him and I want to see him in the morning." He nods to me, Maggie taking my hand as we leave.

Five a.m. rolls around and I'm wide awake, sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee and Daryl's shirt on.

I'm showered and ready to go to the jail when a black SUV pulls in my driveway. The bulking redhead from before gets out, walking towards me. "Ms. Greene, may we talk?"

"We can talk if you tell me what's going on with Daryl." I sit down on the porch swing, Agent Ford sitting in the rocker beside me.

He tells me about Martinez, why he has Daryl in county lock up and why the FBI think its Zach that is behind it all. My woman's intuition was right, that prick was behind all of this.

"What do you want from me?" There had to be a reason he was here, it wasn't for the fresh morning air.

"We want you to start dating Zach again…" I don't let him finish that sentence, there was no way in hell I was going back to that psycho.

"Hell No! I'll do anything to help Daryl, but I won't be any good to anyone dead." I'm on my feet, slinging my arm like my sexy redneck does when he's pissed.

"Ms. Greene, we just need you to get in and out. We have a guy inside now, Morgan Jones is a veteran and he's on the Governor's staff. He's seen Zach using the guest house for his dates, and he thinks that's where he's raping the girls, using his drugs and we think this is where he killed Morales. Morgan can't get to the guest house without sparking the attention of Zach's personal guard. You, however, can get in there." He laces his fingers together, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Nope… still not doing it." Holding my head up high, I pick up the truck keys and start to walk away.

"He'll only keep coming after you. With Dixon in lock up, there's nothing standing in his way." Agent Ford thinks he has me, until I pull my Saturday night special from my purse.

"I know how to use this, quite well. Trust me, he gets near me, he's dead." He looks impressed as I put the gun away.

"I may have another way, but first… how well do you know the mansion?" His blue eyes tell a story, as if he's been with his back against the wall before and he lived to tell the tale.

"Pretty damn well. I've been in that guest house, but I never went into the bedroom. I did set fire to his bed in the mansion, that part I'm sure you know about." He chuckles, handing me an itinerary from the Governor's office.

Ford points down the list to October's appointments. I see the Governor's Annual Masked Ball wrote in bold, the Ball something I'd been to before.

"You want me to go to the ball?" I look up, Ford smiling at me.

"Jones will be there waiting for you, he'll help get you in and out. Ms. Greene, if you say yes… we'll need to start training you immediately." Part of me screams no way, the other part screaming, for Daryl you have too.

"Okay… I'm in." I shake his hands and exchange cellphone numbers and we part ways. Before he leaves, he tells me I can't tell my family or Daryl. This has to stay between just the two of us.

Once I'm at the sheriff's department, Shane takes me to the visitor's room. I sit on the cold metal bench, hoping I can lie to Daryl about what I'm going to be doing with the FBI.

Daryl walks in, Leon giving me that sad puppy dog look. "Sorry Ms. Greene, Rick said I have to stay."

"That's okay Leon, I understand." Leon takes Daryl's cuffs off, then backs up to the door.

I look into his deep blue eyes, seeing that lost little boy back. "You alright?"

"Yeah… you?" I reach to take his hand and he moves away from me. Something wasn't right, Daryl wasn't himself.

"I know you don't want me here, don't want me to see you like this… but I love you and I'd walk into hell for you." I reach for his hand again and he takes it. My heart starts to beat again, the warmth of his hand scattering the ice in my veins.

"Beth, stay out of this… can you promise me you'll let Rick handle thangs?" I nod to him, knowing if I open my mouth I won't be able to lie to him.

We sit there for the remainder of our time just looking at each other, Leon telling us we can't touch. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Don't… I can't stand you seeing me like this. I love you Beth, that's why you can't come back." Fighting back my tears, I give him a quick kiss and shout back at him as I leave.

"Be seeing you, sweetheart." Rick is waiting for me when I exit, taking me to his office.

He asks for my purse and I give it to him as Rick takes out my gun. "First, you need a better gun. I have a Glock you can use. Second, you need better self-defense lessons, third, you don't go anywhere alone."

"I'm going to start taking classes Rick and I'll go to the shooting range too. I won't go anywhere alone, promise." I cross my heart, smiling back at him.

The next day, Agent Espinosa stops by, telling me I'll be training in hand to hand combat and how to use different weapons. I find it all cool and scary, I knew I had just gotten in way over my head. The next two months were going to be interesting and hard. I had to keep Daryl's spirits up while we waited for me to nail Zach's ass to the wall.

* * *

><p>AN: I know Daryl is still behind bars and Beth is starting something dangerous. It does look bleak for our couple, but as Beth says... have a little faith. Thanks for all the love.


	26. Chapter 26

The Debt

Chapter 26

My first week in lock up has me on the verge of going nuts, I hated being away from Beth and not knowing if she's safe.

She comes by daily, with her smile and that big heart full of love. I hate that she has to see me like this at all, but she understands Caesar's family is at risk.

Another week goes by and Beth starts to look tired, as if she's not sleeping. I ask her what's wrong, but as usual she blows it off and acts like everything is fine.

News gets out that I'm being held on suspicion of murder and people start asking Beth why she's with me. I hear the talk but Maggie always defends me.

When school starts, Beth comes by before and after work, but I notice something is different, she has bruises on her arms that she tries to cover up.

I sat across from her, Leon at the door as always. Beth pulls her sweater down, two very large purple bruises on her right forearm. I grab her arm and shove her sleeve up.

"What the fuck is this Beth?" Holding her arm, she looks away from me.

Leon steps forward, but I glare at him. He backs off, Beth not even trying to pull away. "It's nothing Daryl. I've been going to the gym and taking self-defense classes. It was Rick's idea, not mine."

Letting go of her arm, I sit there feeling like a complete jackass. She had to learn to protect herself, get bruises all over that perfect body and look way too tired all because I didn't have the balls to kill Zach when I had the chance.

"Sorry, this is all my fault." I feel her hand cup my cheek, tears in her eyes.

"No it's not... it's Zach's fault. They are trying real hard to get you out and Rick says once the FBI has Caesar's family, you can come home." The hope and trust in her eyes makes me feel even worse, I knew she was fighting for us and it breaks my heart.

"I told ya I was no good fer ya Beth... that you deserve better." I turn to go and she takes my hand. She holds on so tight I think she's going to break her fingers.

"Do you still love me?" I see the hurt in her eyes, watch her sit there with her heart on her sleeve and wish I could get out of here. I squeeze her hand back and nod.

"Then don't give up on us and don't let Zach Blake win. I love you Daryl Dixon, I love you so much I don't know if I can live without you." I ignore Leon and round the table, taking her in my arms and kiss her so hard she lets out a moan.

"I love ya to gurl." I couldn't say anything else, my eyes were starting to tear up and I had to go. I couldn't, I wouldn't let her see me like this.

When I get back to my cell, Rick is waiting on me. He tells Leon to give us a minute, closing the cell door behind him.

Adjusting his hat, he leans against the cell bars. "Daryl, yer here 'cause you love Beth. I know when you started out, it was to repay the debt you owe me. That debt is passed paid for. Me and you, we've always been good. You saved my baby gurl and my son that night and you've carried the burden of Lori's death way too long. Forgive yerself, I already have... I'm gonna get you out of here, back to Beth. She's made ya a better man, we both know that. I kinda hoped this would happen between you two. I knew if you gave her a chance, she'd get in yer heart like she gets in everyone's. I got a meetin' with Agent Ford, I'll be back to fill you in later."

He pats me on the shoulder and I know in that moment he was truly my friend. I don't understand how he could forgive me for Lori. If I hadn't been drinking that night, I would have seen the tree, I wouldn't have wrecked my bike and Lori wouldn't be dead.

Thinking about Rick missing Lori, I start thinking about Beth. The nights alone in my cell are the worst. I lie awake until the suns up most mornings, thinking about my golden angel. Sometimes I close my eyes and smell the honeysuckle of her hair, hear her breathing beside me and I ache to just hold her.

Maggie brings me food and coffee, things I shouldn't have like cigarettes. Leon is too scared of her to cross her, so she gets by with it pretty regularly.

The kindness showed to me from Beth's family makes me feel like I matter, like for the first time in my life someone cares. Hershel tells me he's proud of what I'm doing, Maggie of course telling her entire family my situation.

I wait for Rick to return, the sun nearly down. I hated how hard he was working on this, spending so much time away from his kids. Leon opens the cell door, Maggie in tears behind him. "Maggie, what's wrong?"

"Beth doesn't know yet, she's at a music concert at school. They're letting you out." Rick and Agent Ford walk in, Rick grinning from ear to ear.

"Why? Did you find Martinez's family?" Rick hands me my motorcycle keys, walking me out to his office.

Rick closes the door, Agent Ford standing behind his desk. "Sorry for doing this to you Dixon, but we had to play along so Zach wouldn't kill Martinez's family. We found them, they're fine but they can't identify who took them. There's nothing from the kidnapping to point to Zach Blake, he's covered his tracks well."

"I can go home now?" I wasn't sure if Ford was telling me I had to stay away from Beth to get Zach to slip up or I could put this all behind me.

Rick stares at the huge man beside him, his hand on his hip. "Yer goin' home to Beth. They have the Martinez family in protective custody, so you need to stay close to Beth. Where she goes, you go. Follow her to work, stay with her 24/7."

I smile for the first time in weeks, this chapter of this nightmare was over, but I knew our war with pretty boy was far from over.

Maggie gives me a hug when I step ,out of the sheriff's department, her and Glenn waiting by my bike. "Don't tell Beth, just surprise her. I bought y'all some take out, Beth hasn't been eatin' good lately and I want your homecoming to be perfect for you both."

I hug her back, feeling like I owe her that much. Glenn winks at me, telling me not to squish his baby.

They follow me to the house, the view of my home bringing tears to my eyes. Hershel and Annette are there, both of them hugging me as if I was their son. "Beth's gonna be home any time now. Go on in and get cleaned up. We'll set your dinner out and you two can catch up."

I almost blush, wondering if Annette knows what kind of catching up I had in mind.

After a very long, hot shower, I change into the black button up shirt that Rick had given me and my nicest pair of jeans. Beth loves that shirt on me and I wanted to look good for her.

I sit in the dark of our house, two candles burning on the kitchen table. With my heart hammering in my chest, I wait for her to come home.

Ten minutes go by and I hear her truck pull up, the worn out muffler giving it away. She's humming as she unlocks the door. I feel a lump gather in my throat, my eyes burning from holding back my tears.

She flips the living room light on and gasps out loud when she finds me sitting there on the couch. The arm full of books and sheet music she's holding fall to the floor as she runs to me, crushing me in a tight embrace.

"Daryl... is it really you? Are you out for good? When? Where? How? Oh baby... I love you." Her tears fall on my shirt, her hands on my face, in my hair as she kisses me over and over.

I pull her back, just looking at her. She still looked tired, bruises that looked new and old on her legs and arms. I take her face in my hands and pull down for a slow, needy kiss.

I don't come up for air until we're both panting. She starts taking off her sweater, as she straddles me. I let my hands slide from her face, down to her legs and under her skirt.

As I'm ravishing her mouth, I hear the sound of meowing coming from the kitchen. "Beth?"

She looks at me, her lipstick smeared on her face. "Uh... I got lonely here all by myself. So, I got a cat."

Scooting her off my lap, I take her hand and we walk into the kitchen where we find a solid black cat with emerald eyes eating our dinner.

I let out a big belly laugh, Beth shaking her head. She picks the cat up, scolding him. "No, Emmy... this isn't your food."

"Emmy?" I rub my chin, wishing I had shaved.

"I call him Emmy for short, I named him Emerald Eyes." She tries to salvage what is left of our dinner, the roasted chicken nearly gone.

We eat dinner, Beth warming up some pot roast her mom had given her yesterday. I ask her about work and the concert tonight and she instantly lights up.

I just listen, the sound of her voice the best thing I'd heard in a long time. She goes on about her job and how her choir is going to Atlanta for competition. Suddenly she stops talking, places her fork in her plate and walks over to me.

Sitting in my lap, she wraps her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear. "Marry me Daryl Dixon."

I look up to her, surprise and shock all over my face. "Are ya serious?"

Nodding her head, she kisses me gently, her lips ghosting over mine. "Marry me. I'll understand if you aren't ready, but someday."

Picking her up in my arms, I carry her to our bedroom and lay her down on the bed. I take off my shirt and jeans, Beth pulling off her blouse and shimmying out of her skirt.

As I climb in the bed towards her, she gives me that devilish smile that makes me ache deep in the pit of my stomach. I grab her legs and pull her towards me. Beth lets out a yelp, giggling as I kiss her belly, stopping at her navel and dipping my tongue in.

"I've missed this... I've missed you." Her hands go in my hair as I dip my fingers in her panties and pull them down.

"Daryl." I look up at her, my face inches from her golden mound.

"Don't stop till I'm screaming your name." She rolls her hips, the lips of her pussy moist.

"I won't." I kiss the inside of her thigh and my dick goes rock hard. She bucks up at me, pushing her wet folds towards me. I dip my head down and taste her, a pleased growl leaving her lips.

Tonight, I was going to make love to her until the sun came up, then do it all over again.

* * *

><p>AN: Good things come to those who wait. They still have a long road ahead of them, but they will travel it together. Thanks again for all the love.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter goes out to my muses Carowen and thejennakayshow. I hope the part you asked for is what you had in mind. **

* * *

><p>The Debt<p>

Chapter 27

Rolling over towards the nightstand, I see the red numbers on my alarm clock, 8 a.m.

Tossing back the covers, I run around the bedroom like a mad woman. I had overslept and was very late for work.

Looking at Daryl's clothes on the floor, the memories of last night come flooding back. I can feel the soreness in my hips, the swollen pads of my lips and the ache to do it all over again.

He was home, back in my arms and he made love to me with such passion I thought I would die right there. He had me screaming is name, I screamed it so loud I was sure anyone in a 10 mile radius could hear it.

When he woke me at 2 a.m. to go again, I decided I wanted something a little less passionate and a little more hard and rough.

I take a condom out of the nightstand, tossing it at him. He rolls it on and I kiss him from his neck all the way were his hips make that sexy as hell V line. He shivers under me, his moans and growls stoking the fire in my belly.

The smile on my face is more of a devious smirk as I crawl over to my side of the bed, take my pillow and bend over, wiggling my bare ass at him. With the pillow tucked under my belly, I part my legs and get settled in the bed.

"Someone wants fucked... hard." His large hands stroke the sensitive skin of my ass, his fingers gripping my flesh. My core throbs, my walls clenching as my wetness flows.

"Are you up to the challenge, Mr. Dixon?" Looking over my shoulder, I see him take his massive cock in hand and guide himself up to my wet sex.

Once the tip of him is resting at my opening, his hands go to my hips as he slides in me with one slow thrust. He stalls, my body tingling all over. "Damn... I'll never get tired of this. You are so fuckin' wet... always so wet."

My teeth graze my bottom lip, my hips rocking back. He squeezes my hips as to tell me he's driving this train.

"Baby... don't tease me." The feel of his cock seated inside me starts to drive me out of my mind. I need to feel him stroking my walls, feel him hitting my sweet spot until the ball of fire in my belly burns me till I'm ash in his arms.

Daryl pulls his hips back, his hard cock massaging me as I clench down around him. "Oh, Beth."

His hips begin to move at a slow, steady pace, his body knowing my body as well as the hunter in him knows the woods.

My breast start to bounce as his hips slap my ass, his balls teasing my sex. The sounds coming from both of us sounding like a chorus of sexual pleasure.

Gripping the sheets, the dizzying sensation of my orgasm starts to uncoil and seep down my body. Daryl's fingers dig into my hips, his once even thrusts now hard, short grunts of pure primal need.

He slams into me, my core quivering, my walls vibrating and I can feel the walls of my damn break as I cover us both in the wetness of my climax.

"Fuck... Yes!" Daryl cries out as he spills into me, his last thrust so hard it jolts me forward.

As I lay on my stomach, I can feel his rough fingers slide up my spine and come to rest on my neck. He leans down, kissing me. "Love you, princess."

I rolled over with my sated look, my body still humming from my orgasm. "Love you too... beast."

Shaking off my daydream, I look at the alarm clock again, 8:05 a.m. now glaring back at me. "Holy Shit!" I yell out as I gather some underwear and head to the shower.

Daryl comes in with two cups of coffee, grinning at me as he watches me dash towards the bathroom.

"You in a hurry to get somewhere, Greene?" He sits the cups on the nightstand, reaching for my wrist.

Standing there naked and looking like a mess, he kisses me. "Daryl, I don't have time for this... I'm late for work."

He kisses me softly, his lips traveling from my lips to my jaw line and down my neck. "I didn't know they had school on Saturday."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I look at the smug as hell grin on his face. "Saturday?"

"Yesterday was Friday... today is Saturday." His warm lips caress my forehead as he hands me his black dress shirt from last night.

I take the shirt and slide it on. He hands me my cup of coffee and I take as sip as I smile up at him. "Well, don't blame me for not knowing what day it is... you did fuck my brains out last night."

The look on his face is priceless as I slip past him and head towards the kitchen.

I'm in the living room when I hear a knock on the door, wondering who could be out here at this time of the morning.

Pulling back the blinds, I look to see who it is but don't see anyone on the porch or a car in the driveway.

Daryl walks in, giving me a curious glance. I shrug my shoulders and Daryl gets his crossbow by the door.

He slowly opens the door to find a basket sitting on the porch. I walk out and take it, the smell of warm blueberry muffins hitting me.

Looking at the card, I smile back at him. "The tag says it's from Maggie and Glenn, a welcome home basket."

I sit the basket on the kitchen table, unwrapping the muffins, cinnamon butter and coffee. Daryl sits his crossbow down, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm gonna go get a shower, you comin'." I swipe a muffin from the basket, nodding back at him.

"Yeah, in a minute." I bit into the warm pastry, my mouth instantly flooded with sweetness.

I've eaten two before I realize it, the crumbs collected on Daryl's shirt. I brush them off and walk towards the bathroom, Daryl standing there in only his boxers.

"Damn Dixon... you look good enough to eat." My hand goes to the elastic around his waist, Daryl cocking one eyebrow.

"Ya ready for more, princess?" His eyes turn dark and dangerous and my belly tightens.

My fingers jerk is underwear down, his dick already hard for me. Daryl steps closer, taking the hem of his shirt and lifting it over my head.

A loud moan echoes through our house as his lips latch on to my nipples, his hands splayed out over my back. Emmy meows from the couch, Daryl grinning back at me.

I turn on the shower water when a hard cramp hits me. Damn, not now. Mother Nature really had a way of fucking up a good time. Daryl steps in the shower and I take a quick moment to check myself. Sure enough the Red River is flowing and Daryl is waiting to fuck my brains out… again.

Stepping in the shower, I have to find a way to break it to my sexy redneck that sex isn't on the menu this morning. His hands reach for my hips, his glorious body already wet, the rivulets of water traveling down the curves of his muscles.

"We sure are makin' up for lost time, princess." His hands slip from my hips, towards my sex and I back away from him.

"We can't, Daryl." He stands there looking so damn fuckable I want to cry.

"Why? Did I hurt ya last night?" Those blue eyes go from lusty to worry in a flash. I reach out for him, his lips resting on my shoulder.

"No… I started. Damn, I really thought I had a few more days. Sorry, babe." Reaching for the body wash, he takes it from me and sits it back down.

"Fuck it… we've been part long enough." Daryl pulls me to him again, his hands fisting in my hair as he kisses me hard.

I feel my body give over to him, if he is game for this, so am I. He wraps my left leg around his hip, my arms locking around his neck. I feel his strong hand grip the small of my back, his other hand on the back of my neck.

As the water flows over us, his he gives me a wet, passionate kiss and slides his hard member inside me. "Babe… what about a condom?"

"I'll pull out." He grunts out as his hips thrust forward. My core contracts, my walls so tight around him I feel each inch of him pull out.

He makes love to me slowly, his hips moving back and forth in such a placid pace, he strokes my over sensitive walls till I'm screaming for him to fuck me harder.

As he pushes me up against the cool title of our shower, his hand grips my ass as he pulls me up and pounds me hard. His face nestles between my breasts, his teeth grazing my nipple as I let my orgasm take me. "Daryl… pull out baby."

My eyes slam shut as he spills into me, his hips jerking back but not fast enough. "Dammit." He grunts out, his come mingling with my menstruation.

"Sorry baby, yer ragging anyways. No chance I'll knock you up." He takes the body wash, lathering me up.

I furrow my brows, needing to enlighten him. "Sorry sweetie, that's not how it works." He stops washing me, the look in his eyes telling me he's scared shitless.

The rest of our shower is in silence, Daryl looking at me as if I'm going to pop out a baby right now.

Taking a towel from the rack, my knees start to go weak, then a nauseating feeling surges up from the pit of my stomach. Hot water fills my mouth, a burning sour taste lurches from the back of my throat and I fall to my knees in front of the toilet.

"Beth?" Daryl squats beside me as I kneel before the porcelain throne and hurl up my breakfast.

His hands are on my forehead, my cheeks. I hear the water from the sink running, Daryl wetting a washcloth for me. "I'll be okay... just a little sick to my stomach is all."

The love he gives me, the tender way he washes my face, the way he fusses over me sends tears straight to my eyes. I want to tell him how much I love him, that it's me that doesn't deserve him when another bout of nausea hits me and I'm tossing chucks.

I hear another knock on the front door, Daryl handing me the wash cloth. "I'll be right back." He tosses on a t-shirt and sweat pants, before he answers the door.

I reach for my bath robe laying over my vanity and slip it on, barely tightening the knot in the front before my face is back over the toilet.

My sister's soft voice trails through the house, Daryl telling her I'm sick.

She walks in the bathroom with Daryl and sits down on the vanity bench beside me. "Bethy, you got a stomach bug or somethin'?"

"Not sure Maggie... maybe." The hot water rolls in my mouth again and I dry heave.

Daryl looks through the medicine cabinet for something to calm my stomach as Maggie leans over me and whispers. "You still on the pill?"

My eyes flash up to hers, how could she forget Daryl had been in lockup for weeks. It wasn't like Rick gave us conjugal visits.

Rolling my eyes at her, I lay my hand on her belly thinking she's totally got pregnancy brain.

"I'm good Maggie. Last night was the first time in weeks I've been with Daryl." Daryl hears me and stares at us.

"Beth, you want to go lay on the couch?" He squats down next to me, his fingers lifting my hair out of my face.

"Yeah... that sounds good." Maggie pushes up to her feet, her very pregnant belly sticking out as Daryl scoops me up in his arms.

Daryl holds me close to him, his eyes locked on my face. I wondered if he would always be this way, so affectionate, so loving. In my heart, I knew the answer, this is Daryl. The man that hides behind the surly attitude that wears the title redneck like a badge is his facade. This man deep inside is so much more than that, he's kind, good, sweet and loving. Now, that I've chipped away at his walls and found the real him, I had to make him mine forever.

Maggie walks outside to call Glenn and I curl up in Daryl's lap, about to ask him if he'd thought about what I'd asked him last night, when a sharp pain rolls through my stomach. I wince slightly, the pain like a knife cutting through me. Then another and another hit me until I'm balled up in pain and screaming.

"Maggie!" Daryl screams for my sister, Maggie coming back in from the front porch.

"Where does it hurt, Beth?" Maggie's calm nature helps Daryl stay calm as I writhe on the couch in pain.

"Everywhere!" I scream, the pain mostly in my stomach and chest...

Maggie is dialing 911 when Daryl looks over to the basket of muffins. Tears fall from my eyes as the pain worsens, Daryl's face twisting as he holds me tight.

"Maggie... where did ya get them muffins from?" He points to the basket, Maggie going over to check it out.

"Those aren't from me." My eyes dart to Daryl as Maggie tosses the basket out on the table. She turns around to us, her face pale as she holds a card in her hand. Daryl reaches out for it and she gives it to him. The note saying, if I can't have her, neither can you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know... cliffhanger again. The next chapter is going to wrap up a few things, but Zach isn't done with them yet. Thanks for all the love. To ... thanks for helping me get back on track. **


	28. Chapter 28

The Debt

Chapter 28

The pain is unbearable, I had never felt anything like it. I can see Daryl and Maggie pacing outside, the nurses and doctors working over me.

"Ms. Greene, how many muffins did you eat?" I blink up at the doctor, my brain feeling fried.

"Uh… two… maybe." It was getting hard to breathe and all I wanted to do was just give in to the pain.

The doctor yells for the nurse to give me some sort of medicine, the IV needle not even hurting. I feel a numbness flow through me soon, the pain starting to fade. Was I dying? Tears flow again, I didn't want to leave Daryl, I couldn't leave him.

"Daryl." My voice sounds so weak, my hand trembling as I reach it out.

The bright lights of the emergency room start to dim and everything around me fades with them.

A clicking sound greets me as I wake, the beeping of a monitor close by. Flicking my eyes open I see a large clock on the wall, the second hand ticking away.

I try to turn my head, but a pounding pain hits me. The pain from before is gone, but a new pain has taken its place.

My head feels like someone is drumming away, as if my brain is being knocked around. The back of my throat is dry and I fight to pry my tongue out of my mouth to lick my parched lips.

"Hey, princess." Daryl rises from the chair beside me, his eyes looking red and tired.

"Water." I manage to get one word out, the light in the room hurting my eyes.

Daryl lifts a plastic cup to my lips and I take a sip. The water feels good, the cool liquid like rain in the desert.

My hand comes up to take the cup, my eyes squinting as I try to focus on Daryl's face. "Ice."

Daryl gives me a tired smile, his eyes not hiding the fact he hadn't slept. "Okay, I'll be right back."

A nurse comes in after Daryl leaves, checking my vitals and changing out the IV bag. "How are you feeling?"

My hand goes to my head, the throbbing worse than any hangover I'd ever had. "My head hurts."

"That's to be expected. I'll get you something for your headache." She gives me a kind smile, adjusting the pillow under my head.

Daryl comes back with a pitcher of ice, scooping me out a cup. I try to set up and he kisses my forehead. The nurse pushes a button on the bed and I'm sitting up straight, my stomach churning.

I chew on the ice, wishing someone would tell me what's going on. Daryl stares at me as if he thinks I'm going to disappear right before him.

"What time is it?" I slide another piece of ice in my mouth, Daryl sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Two in the morning." He takes my hand in his as the nurse comes back with some medicine for me. As soon as the pain meds are in my IV I feel fuzzy all over.

"You need to sleep." I squeeze his hand, loving him for just being Daryl.

He lifts up off the bed and kisses my cheek, his body scooting in next to me. "You need yer rest. Come here, lay back down."

Daryl holds his arm out, letting me curl up to his side. My head goes to his chest, his arm looping around me. The bed starts sliding backwards as my fingers curl into the material of his shirt.

With the meds now in my system and my thirst quenched, I breathe in the distinctive scent of my man and let his warmth sweep me under. I hear him say I love you before I go back to sleep, his lips resting in my hair.

"Beth… you awake." Maggie wakes me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah." Reaching out I don't feel Daryl next to me, my heart craving more of him.

Mom and Dad are sitting by my bed, Shawn and Amy standing behind Maggie and Glenn. I look at the door to see Rick standing there talking to Daryl. "Daryl."

He turns from Rick, walking over to me. His lips are on mine and I finally feel alive, like all the pain, all the discomfort is just a bad memory.

"How ya feelin'?" I can see he still hadn't slept, dark circles rest under the blue eyes I love so much.

"Okay… I guess." Answering him, I wasn't sure how I felt. I was a little dizzy, but other than that, I was good.

Everyone in the room starts talking, but no one talking to me. It's as if I'm not here and they are carrying on conversations about me.

Getting aggravated, I reach for the bed control and set myself up. Mom reaches out for me and I furrow my eyebrows at her. "Bethy, honey… let me help you."

"You want to help me… tell me what the hell is going on." Shawn starts laughing, Amy slapping his arm.

"She's good Mom, she's back to our little fireball." I can't help but smile at my brother, he'd called me that since I was little.

Rick walks in, standing beside Daryl. "The basket of food you were given was tainted, they were poisoned. If you had eaten just one more, they might not have saved you. We're trackin' down where it came from, so far the trails gone cold."

Looking at Rick I'm reminded that I'm being trained by the FBI in secret to bring Zach down and I'm sure Agent Espinosa will be calling or coming to see me soon.

The rest of my day is filled with nurses and my doctor, my family and Daryl giving me that look as if he let me down. After everyone is gone and it's just me and Daryl again, I reach out to him and take his hand.

"Baby… you didn't know about the food. Don't blame yourself." He kisses the back of my hand, holding it to his cheek.

"I should have known somethin' was up… I let my guard down and that ain't gonna happen again." My Daryl, the man that had let all his walls down and let go of his past was putting those walls back up. All I could hope for was he wouldn't push me out.

"Me and you, that's all the matters. Daryl… I need to tell you something." He looks at me as if I was going to break up with him. The fear and loss in his eyes causes me to cry.

"Beth… it's okay. I know." Did he really know what I was going to tell him, did he know I was about to confess about my FBI training?

"You know what?" Studying his face, I look for any sign he's upset or angry with me.

Daryl takes a deep breath, pulling me into his arms. "Agent Ford came by while you were out. He told me everythang. You don't have to do that, I don't want you to."

"Daryl, I want to. Zach tried to kill me, tried to kill you. He has to be stopped and if I can help…" His lips take mine and he kisses me until I melt into his arms.

"No Beth. You stay away from Zach. Me and Rick… we got this. Ford said you're out… he'll find another way." I want to be angry with him, but I can't, I felt like if I didn't hold on to him tight, he's going to slip away.

Kissing him back, I nod to him. He gives me a small smile, his hands holding my face.

** Two Days Later**

Being home feels good, I get to actually be free from my family's watchful eye and Daryl and I can get back to being a couple.

I promise to take it easy, but Daryl still fusses over me. He knows I'm sick of being cooped up so we go sit on the porch and enjoy the last of the warm fall days.

We're sitting on the porch swing when a car pulls up. Daryl's back goes stiff and I wonder if he'll always be on his guard. I let out a giggle and leave Daryl's arms to hug my best friend. "Tara!"

She hugs me hard, Alisha standing behind her. "I am so sorry I couldn't come to the hospital to see you. Today is the first free day I've had since joining the academy."

Taking her hand, I lead her to the rockers on the porch and Daryl goes in to let us chat. I watch as Alisha follows Daryl in, she knew Tara and I needed to catch up.

Tara's eyes follow them in the house before she speaks again. "I know what happened Beth and I know Zach is doing his best to look innocent. He was in Myrtle Beach when you got sick. That doesn't mean his hired hands aren't doing it. I got a call from an Agent Espinosa and she told me she's been training you to get into the mansion and get the goods on Blake. I also know her boss Agent Ford told her to not involve you in it anymore, but she's determined that you are their best option. She wants to meet with you and I told her I want in. She'll be contacting me and I'll call you. Beth... you can do this, you're strong. You're a survivor."

I look out towards the river, the autumn leaves twisting in the gentle breeze. Could I do this, could I lie to Daryl and risk my life when he is trying so hard to keep me safe?

"I can't lie to Daryl, Tara and he's not going to like me doing this. I want Zach gone... I want him locked up for life, but I won't put my relationship with Daryl in danger to do it." She takes my hand, nodding her head as if she understands.

"Just think about it Beth and I'll call you when Rosita calls me. So... is your warden going to let you go for a walk with me?" We both giggle and I poke my head in the door and tell Daryl me and Tara are going for a walk.

We start walking up towards the farm, the sound of Daddy's tractor off in the distance. Tara had always loved visiting the farm, part of her was meant to be a farm girl.

"Hey Mr. Greene." Dad looks over to us, his hand over his eyes.

"Tara, I told you to call me Hershel." He jumps off the tractor and hugs us both. I walk arm in arm with my Dad and my best friend, finally feeling normal.

When we get back, Alisha and Daryl are leaning over the hood of her car, Alisha handing Daryl a wrench. "What's up, babe?"

Daryl looks around the hood, grease marring his gorgeous face. "Alisha's got a loose belt, just adjusting it."

Glenn's SUV pulls up behind Alisha's car, Maggie waddling out. "Maggie?"

She was getting big, real big and I was starting to think she was having twins. She hands me an invitation to her baby shower and I suddenly feel awful. "Maggie... I'm so sorry. I was supposed to help you and Mom plan this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"No worries Bethy. I just need my little sister there to help me open all my presents and by the way... we're naming her Aubrey Elizabeth Rhee." Tears cling to my eyelashes, my hand covering my mouth.

As we women talk babies and showers, Glenn and Daryl go off to the shed he'd built out back. I watch Glenn slip him something, but let it go thinking it's probably guy stuff.

I give my sister and best friend a hug before they leave, Glenn giving Daryl a head nod as he helps Maggie back in the SUV. The early October days are getting shorter, but I don't mind, I got to cuddle up with the sexiest man in Senoia.

Daryl helps me with dinner, cutting up the deer for the stew. After I feed Emmy, I cut up the vegetables, watching him as he looks so far away.

"Penny for your thoughts." He turns to me, placing the deer in the pan.

He shrugs his shoulders, doing that mumbling thing he knows I hate. Those walls were partly up and I hated it, we had come so far in the past few months and seeing him go back to the old Daryl pricks at my heart.

"Daryl Dixon, stop that and stop chewing on your thumb. This is me, your Beth. You can tell me whatever is on your mind." Wiping my hands on a dish towel, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

He kisses the tip of my nose, his hands cupping my face. "I almost lost you, all because I didn't think. I... I can't lose you Beth..." I watch those sky blue eyes turn to pools of sapphire as tears threaten to spill over.

"Baby... you'll never be without me. I love you and I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep me safe, but you have to let me help. You know I can handle myself, Dixon." He answers me with a kiss, his tears finally spilling over.

"I know... yer my 'lil wildcat." We go back to making dinner, Daryl still feeling a little distant.

The stew is perfect as it always is, the fresh bread I'd baked making our meal even better. I talk about wanting to get back to work, missing my kids and Daryl listens but stiffens up.

"Don't you want me to go back to work?" I wait for his answer, knowing it didn't matter if he liked it or not, I'm going back to teaching.

He takes a spoon full of stew, mumbling again. I roll my eyes, scoot my chair back and leave the kitchen.

"Beth." I ignore him and walk into the bathroom. He raps on the door, asking me to come out. I tell him to go away, but being the stubborn ass redneck he is, he stands right there.

"I'll take the door off the hinges Beth Greene, if you don't come out." I open the door, giving him my death stare.

"I'm going back to work... end of discussion." He picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder as I yell for him to put me down.

Tossing me on the bed, he disappears into our closet and comes back out. He hands me a picture of an old couple setting on a porch.

"Who are they?" I look at the wrinkled photo, the edges burnt like the ones in his memory box.

"That's my maw's parents. She named me after her dad and Merle after her mom. I don't remember my grandma much, she died when I was 3 or 4 but my granddad I got to know. He didn't pass until I was 14 and I had to sneak to the funeral home to see him. They were the only happy couple I knew until I met ya and your parents." I hand him the picture back. Daryl is a mirror image of his granddad, right down to those broad shoulders.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I think you know there is love out there Daryl, just like your grandparents. I love you... more and more every day." His eyes drop from mine to his hand as he takes my hand and places a velvet pouch in it.

"It ain't much, but it was good enough fer my grandma. It's the only thang my maw had of hers and I want you to have it." I open the pouch and out falls an antique silver ring with leaves etched into the metal and one simple diamond in the middle.

"Daryl?" I hold it out and he takes it, placing it on the ring finger of my left hand. The band is a little large but it looks absolutely beautiful.

"Yes." That's all he says as he slides the ring on, kissing me softly.

"Yes, to what?" I was still puzzled at his actions and what he meant.

"Didn't ya ask me to marry ya?" I stare back at him in total disbelief, not sure if he was really saying he'd marry me.

"This is for real? You and me... gettin' married?" Daryl pulls me in his lap, his lips on mine. The man I knew, the Daryl with all his walls gone kisses me and I feel his love in each caress, his need for me in his embrace.

"Yup... me and you. Yer my life Beth, and even if ya wise up someday and leave me, you'll still be my world." I push him down on the bed, my lips crashing on to his.

We lay there on our bed, holding each other, kissing like teenagers. "This is what I look forward to, princess. This fer the rest of our lives."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a monster to write and I had to wrangle it in a few times. ****I know it gave me major Bethyl feels to write it. Things are about to get real soon, this story is close to being over. Once again... thanks for all the love.**


	29. Chapter 29

The Debt

Chapter 29

"Married?!" Hershel looks at the ring on Beth's finger as he starts to pace the porch.

"Daddy, I love him and he loves me. Glenn and Maggie didn't date that long and now they are married with a baby on the way." Beth holds my hand, her fingers laced in mine.

Annette places her hand on her husband's shoulder with tears in her eyes. "Hershel, calm down. Listen to your daughter."

Hershel turns to look at Beth, his eyes burning at me. "You've known each other all of six months, Elizabeth Greene. Letting you move in with him was one thing, but married?"

"Let me… oh you let me. I'm 22 years old, I didn't need your approval to move in with Daryl. Daddy, you know I'm happy with Daryl, you know how much he loves me. Why are you acting like this?" My golden angel holds her ground with her father, never waiving in her love for me and her faith in us.

Maggie and Glenn walk out on the porch, Maggie taking her father's hand. "Dad, don't be this way. I know you aren't ready to lose your little girl like you think you lost me. You haven't, I'm still here and soon you'll be holding your first grandchild."

Everyone stands still, the only sound coming from the wind blowing the wind chimes around. The tension between Beth and Hershel tore at me, made the memories of my childhood flash before my eyes.

My father never loved my mother, if he did, he never showed it. After watching him beat her, smack her and turn her into an alcoholic, I swore I'd never marry. I didn't want to bring some poor, sweet girl the pain that only a Dixon can bring. Merle was more like my old man than I cared to admit, love'em and leave'em and if they got too clinging make sure they hated you enough to run.

Looking at my beautiful Beth, I wanted the life that men like me don't dare to dream of. She came in my life like a hurricane, full of spirit and fury. Now the storm had calmed and she had torn down my walls, knocked down my doubt and dug me out from under my self-loathing.

I whisper in Beth's ear to give me a moment with her dad and she walks in the house, asking her sister and mother to come with her.

Glenn grins at me, telling Hershel to go have a talk with me. I wait for him by the picnic table, under the shade trees.

He sits down, that determined Greene look in his eyes. "Daryl, you know how I feel about you. I trust you with my Beth and I know you'd never hurt her, but can't you two wait a little longer before you rush into things?"

"How long did you know Annette before you two were married?" I knew the answer to that question, Beth had told me the story of how her parents met and fell in love.

"That's not the point, son." Hershel lifts his hands and I smile back at him.

"That is the point. I'm more than ten years older than her, we've only been together six months and she has her crazy ex-boyfriend after her. I know all of this is sudden and if it were my daughter, I'd be actin' the same way. Truth is, I'll marry her with or without yer blessin' but I know she wants it so, I'll ask ya fer it." I had never begged for a damn thing in my life, not even when my old man beat me so bad he left my back a bloody mess. Now, I would beg for my girl, for her paw to say he was alright for me to marry his youngest.

We sit there for a long minute, Hershel running his hand over his face. "You're a good man, Daryl. It's hard to say no to a man when you know you were once in his place. Take care of my little girl, or you'll be seeing the business end of my shotgun."

He pats me on my back as he breaks out in a loud chuckle, his laughter putting me at ease. Now that Hershel wasn't going to string me up, I was sure Beth and I could be happy, once we took care of Zach Blake.

Doing just that was the next thing on my list, I had to get the monkey off our backs before I could make Ms. Greene, Mrs. Dixon.

I leave Beth with her mother and sister and go off to our place to meet up with Rick. He had news on Zach that not even the FBI knew. Rick is sitting on the porch when I get home, the biggest grin on his face beaming back at me.

Walking out towards my shed, Rick gets up and walks with me. Once we're out of view, I turn to him and hope he tells me something good on pretty boy.

Rick shifts his weight to one foot, his hands hanging on his hips. "Remember I told ya over the phone that I have my own inside person? Well, she came through today. Lori's cousin works as a maid in the Governor's mansion and she came by to see me this morning. She's been watchin' Zach and he hired a look alike, that little sneaky bastard has been here in Senoia all the time. She got me an invitation to the masked ball and the key card to his little guest house of horrors. You'll need to crack the safe and get past all the guards. I'm sure that little bastard will be there since it's a big party, but yer goin' in and we're gonna end this."

I wasn't sure I could pass myself off as some big fancy guest, I wasn't part of that world, had never been to anything that like in my life. After all that Rick had done to keep my girl safe, to help us end this, I had to try.

"I'll do it, but ya might have to give me a few pointers." He places his hand on my shoulder as we walk in the house.

* * *

><p>I look at the ring on my finger, still in awe that my sweet redneck gave it to me. I never thought he'd get me a ring when I asked him to marry me, I was fine with just getting married. Now that I wear a symbol of the only love he ever knew, it makes me feel special.<p>

In a few months Maggie would be a mom, I would be married and Shawn and Amy are hopefully moving in the same direction that me and Maggie had. I understood my dad's reservations about us marrying, but Glenn and Maggie moved in together and got married within a year.

I can feel a smile creep on my face, thinking of Daryl being the same way with our children, worrying about if the man that's asking for our daughter's hand is worthy.

"What ya smiling about, Bethy?" Maggie places her hand over mine, her smile as big as mine.

"Daryl, getting married and kids." Maggie's eyebrows shoot up, her hazel eyes nearly popping out.

"You tryin to get pregnant?" She rubs her belly, making sure Mom isn't looking.

"No… but hopefully someday. After we get settled and this Zach thing is over." The feeling as if that will never happen erases the smile from my face.

Mom and Maggie get out the decorations for the shower, Patricia and Otis helping out. Glenn takes the pink streamers, handing a bundle to me. "Come on Aunt Beth, this isn't going to hang itself."

Daryl keeps Glenn busy during the baby shower, my mom had made it quite clear no men were allowed.

Maggie gets more clothes than my niece could wear, the usual baby things like a highchair and car seat. I give her my gift last, a handmade baby book. Inside, I had made a family tree, pictures of Daddy, Maggie's mom, Josephine, then Shawn, me and lastly my mom Annette. Maggie had always said my mom had made us a family again after her mom died, she's never called her mom but loved her like one.

As we wrap things up, I hear someone on the porch. Looking out the window I see Daddy and Daryl carrying something up the steps.

"Maggie, sweetheart… come out here." Daddy stands beside my husband to be, the two of them grinning like they have a secret.

We all walk outside, Daryl pulling the tarp off a beautiful handmade cradle. The basket swings from a pedestal, the wood a gorgeous deep cherry oak. Maggie touches it, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy, it's perfect." She hugs him, Daryl standing there chewing on his thumb.

Daddy smiles at us, stroking Maggie's back. "It's the cradle we used when you were a baby and Daryl found it in the attic and restored it for you."

"Daryl?" Both I and Maggie look at him, saying his name at the same time.

"Ain't nothin'." Maggie moves from Dad, to Daryl and he hugs her back looking a little uncomfortable.

We load up our truck to haul all the shower gifts over to Maggie's apartment when Tara pulls me to the side. "Rosita called, she needs to see you."

"I'll talk to her, but only talk. Have her meet us at the school gym. I'll tell Daryl you're taking me to pick up some things from my desk the substitute left for me." The idea of lying to Daryl doesn't feel right, but I needed to see what Rosita wanted.

Daryl smiles at me, jumping in the truck. I walk over to his door, giving him a kiss. "If I'm going back to work next week, I need to go get some things the substitute teacher left for me."

The lie gets stuck in my throat, my hand coming up to rub it. He stares at me and I'm sure he can tell I'm not telling the truth. "You need me to take ya?"

"No, Tara and Alisha are going with me, I got my gun and mace. Don't worry, I'll be back before you and Glenn get this loaded off the truck." His hand comes out and strokes my cheek, his blue eyes making my knees go weak.

I walk away from him with a heavy heart, I had to tell him the truth as soon as I get back.

We get to the school, the boys basketball team just finishing up a game. I see Rosita by the bleachers wearing her street clothes and huge hoop earrings.

"Hey, you got some news?" I stand beside her, her demeanor still FBI stiff.

"Our man, Morgan has agreed to help you get into the guest house. He's been working on a way in but you need to get close enough to drug Zach, keep him out of the way. Morgan can get into the safe and once you're done, I'll be waiting down the block to get you both out. I have a ball gown and mask all picked out for you, I just need you to say yes." Rosita crosses her arms over her chest, her brown eyes staring me down.

"If I do this, you have to promise Zach will end up behind bars. I'm not risking my life just so he can get out on some technicality." I don't blink as I stare back at her.

"I can promise you, there are people willing to testify against him, but he has pictures he's using as blackmail. Once we have his stash, we have him." I breathe a little easier, thinking this thing is possible.

"What about Daryl, he can't know?" Another lie I had to tell him, another lie I'd have to apologize for later. Then it hits me, what if this is too much for him, what if this is the straw that breaks the camel's back.

"Don't worry about Daryl, we got that covered too. Ford is going to have my ass for this, so we're both putting a lot out there. The night of the masquerade ball, you'll be staying with Tara for her birthday. Just a girl's night thing. It's Tara's idea, so you two work out the details." Rosita looks over to Tara, the two of them looking as thick as thieves.

So, it's set, I'm going to go to a masked ball where my crazy ass ex-boyfriend that wants me dead will be. I will be lying to the love of my life, probably making him so mad he might break up with me to do what exactly, put Zach in prison. Maybe I'll do more than Agent Espinosa requires of me, maybe I'll just kill the bastard and be done with him for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know some of you will be upset Beth's is lying to Daryl. From the first chapter, it's all been set up to go down at the mansion. Just have a little faith, I promise to give you a great ending. **


	30. Chapter 30

The Debt

Chapter 30

Rick comes by the morning of the masquerade ball to bring me a suit and my mask. I quickly hide it in the closet, Beth busy in the shower.

"You all set for tonight?" Rick takes off his hat, sitting down by the kitchen table.

"Ready as I'm gonna be." I go over the plan in my mind. Get in, find Rick's inside person, Anna and make my way to the guest house.

I had mentioned to Rick about Zach's drug habit, but he thinks it best I stay away from Zach all together. I wanted to take that little asshole down, pump him full of smack and leave him to die.

Beth comes out of the shower, her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. "Hey Rick, you take care of my man tonight."

Rick comes up with some story about a poker game he had planned and with Beth going to Tara's for her birthday, I knew I was free to play secret agent.

She comes back out of the bedroom, wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and her favorite high top sneakers. While braiding her hair over her shoulder, she walks over to me. "I'll be thinking about you all night."

Her small hand goes to my hip and glides down to my crotch. I look into her endless blue eyes, seeing that lusty look she gets when she's horny as hell.

"You better." Walking away with my cock throbbing, I wave to Rick as he leaves.

"See you tonight, Dixon. Be prepared to lose all your money." Rick was good at this, man should have been working for the CIA.

I see Beth bent over, picking up her overnight bag for Tara's. I swat her on the ass, causing her to jump. "Daryl Dixon, oh… you are going to get it for that."

She walks towards me with a playful smirk on her face. I walk right into the couch, falling flat on my ass. She jumps me, her hands under my shirt tickling me. "Beth…Stop."

"Nope, you asked for it." I catch her wrists and pin her to the couch. I can't help but kiss her, pulling her tongue in my mouth.

She wiggles under me, her soft smile doing nothing to calm my aching cock. "We got time, before you leave?"

Her legs open for me, and I settle between them. Our lips connect again and I want nothing more than to stay here all day and make love to her.

Resting my lips on her neck, I hear a sigh float from her parted lips. "Daryl. Make it a quickie, I don't want to be late for Tara's."

Leaning back up, I pull my pants and boxers off my hips. She slides her jeans down, her lacy black panties gathered with them around her ankles.

I take her sneakers off, pulling her pants the rest of the way down. She grins at me as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth. "I need to go get a condom."

"No, don't. I want to feel you… all of you. We're getting married Daryl, I think it's about time." I wasn't sure about this, even though I knew Beth is religious about taking her birth control, I didn't want to knock her up before we got a chance to enjoy being married.

"Are you sure?" She nods her head to me and I slide between her legs again. She tosses one leg over the couch, the other around my hip. I lean down to kiss her as she pulls her sweat shirt up. The feel of her skin against mine, the heat from her wetness makes me go so hard, it nearly hurt.

I slide into her, slowly. She lets out a moan as I seat myself in her, her hips wiggling. Beth wanted a quickie, but I wasn't a minute man. In all the time we'd been together, I had never did a wham-bam thank you ma'am.

Her fingers come up to my face, her core tight around my cock. "You gonna fuck me or look at me all day, Dixon."

I let out a chuckle as I pull out and back in, slamming my hips at her. She lets out a growl, my wildcat hungry for the rough stuff.

I pull back out, take her by the waist and position her over the arm of the couch. She gazes at me, not sure why I have her like this. Pulling at her hips, I push her ass up towards me and parted her legs wide. Settling myself behind her, I guide my dick to her already moist opening and slam into her again.

"Holy fuck… damn Dixon." I push into her, my hips giving her the punishing rhythm she asked for.

I feel her squeeze tight around me, her velvet slick and hot. Gripping her hips, I pump harder, faster, until she's screaming for more.

The friction of our union starts to turn her ass red, her tender flesh no longer pale. I make a mental reminder to kiss her there when we're done, my body feeling my climax uncoiling in my balls.

"Beth… love you babe." She utters the words back to me as she comes undone, her wetness covering me.

Kissing her rather red backside, Beth lets out a giggle. "Daryl."

We get freshened up, redressed and get ready to go our separate ways for the night. If I play my cards right tonight, Zach will be in custody and Beth won't know about my involvement.

Pulling my rambling wreck of a truck up to Rick's, I see Shane Walsh on the porch. "You playing with us tonight?"

"Nah, got other thangs to do." With the suit bag slung over my shoulder, I walk into the house to find Michonne waiting for me.

"What's she doing here?" Rick sets out some cards and chips on his dining table, grinning back at me.

Michonne takes the suit bag, unzipping it and wiggling her eyebrows back at me. "She's here to give you the right look. She use to work at a museum before she moved here, Daryl."

"Okay, I'm all yers." I open my arms, waiting for Michonne to order me around.

Walking out of the bathroom, I feel like a phony. The black bow tie is driving me crazy, the silky white shirt, the double lapelled jacket, the black dress slacks, and these fucking Wingtip shoes, they all make me look like I belonged in some fancy restaurant escorting people around.

"You clean up good, Dixon. Come here, I got to do something with that hair." She starts combing my hair, pushing my bangs out of the way. Rick whistles at me, Shane gives both of us a curious look.

"Come outside with me." Rick puts his arm over my shoulder, handing me some car keys.

I see a midnight black Escalade in the driveway, the windows tinted dark. "Don't put a scratch on it or my father in law will have my ass."

"Is there any way I can get a weapon in?" I didn't like the idea of not carrying, it made me feel naked.

"They will wand you at the door and maybe pat you down, so best not risk it. Just use yer skills and do what you have to. I'm sure if you want a weapon, you'll just take one." He opens the driver's door to the SUV and tosses a black leather covered mask at me.

"I'll be back with what ya need, be ready to call Ford when I do." I knew Agent Ford would have eyes on the party tonight, so I need to be extra cautions not to draw any attention my way.

When I get to the Governor's mansion, the party is rocking. Limos and sleek sedans are lined up to get in, the best of the best of Georgia out to celebrate.

I open the invitation again, seeing my alias for the night. "Mark Reedus... yeah I'm gonna pull that off."

A guy wearing a red vest and dress slacks stops me as I pull up to the front of the mansion. I get out of the SUV, the valet reaching for my keys. I hadn't thought of this, they would park my car and have my keys and if I need to make a run for it, I'd be screwed.

I spot a parking space right next to the guest house and tell him to park it there and bring me back my keys. He gives me a look, his eyebrows drawing together. I wait for my keys, my mask and invite in my pocket.

"Sir, are you sure… we get paid to bring your car to you." I swipe the keys from his hand, not answering him back.

All the guest are already wearing their masks, so I slide mine on and take out my invitation.

Two large security guards greet me, doing as Rick thought and run a metal detector wand over me. I hand a very pretty lady my invite, and she smiles shyly back at me, checking my name off her list. "Have a good time… Mr. Reedus."

I make my way around the room, immediately spotting Zach with some fake blonde on his arm. Phillip Blake smiles at everyone, shaking hands and kissing ass. Andrea makes her way up the stairs, apparently already drunk.

The music is loud, the room is crowded and I smell cigars from a parlor to my left. Looking around, I find Anna, a tray full of champagne in her hands. She smiles at me as I walk over to her, taking a glass. "Daryl?"

I nod, downing the bubbly liquor. "When do I make my move to the guest house?"

Anna takes my glass, handing me another one. "Wait until the Governor and Zach are dancing, then make your way down that hallway. I'll be at the back door. You need to use this card to get into the guest house, and this code to turn off the alarm." She slides a key card and index card with some numbers on it, in my jacket pocket.

Sipping on the next glass, I stand by the staircase and watch all the guest walk in. A blonde beauty with long flowing hair, curves in all the right places and legs that go for miles walks in, her pale leg showing from the slit in her dress that rides up to her hip.

I'm oddly aroused, only Beth ever made me feel like that. I wasn't sure what it was about this blonde beauty in the backless dress and jeweled and feathered mask, but I need to shake it off and get back to business.

Zach sees the blonde about the same time I do, making a beeline for her. I watch as he whispers in her ear, his hand stroking the exposed skin of her back. She slaps his face, the smack echoing across the room.

I wanted to laugh, I was sure this sort of thing happened to pretty boy all the time. The fake blonde that was on Zach's arm marches over, her eyes looking wild.

The show the Governor's son is putting on is too much for Phillip. He takes his son's arm, pulling him towards the parlor. I watch the feisty blonde walk out the side doors, her head turning as if she's looking for someone.

My feet quickly follow her, my curiosity more than peeked. There is just something about his woman I couldn't shake, my gut was trying to tell me something was off.

She darts down the garden path and I'm right behind her. My heart drops in my chest when she bends down to take something out of her garter, a necklace falling from inside her dress. The musical note that makes a heart at the end dangles from around her neck, the same necklace I gave Beth for her birthday.

Zach comes out and she darts towards a door leading back inside the mansion. My anger balls up in my gut, I wanted to drag her out and give her hell for putting herself in danger.

When I finally catch up to her, she's walking up a spiral staircase and towards a long hallway.

I bound the stairs, two at a time and make my way down the same hallway but find a room open and run through it to get to the end of the hallway before she does.

From the end of the hall, I wait until she's close. Her back is turned to me, as if she's looking for a certain room. My hand grabs hers as I drag her inside the room I was just in.

She struggles for a bit, her piercing blue eyes studying my face. "Listen buddy, I don't know what the fuck you want or who the fuck you are but you better start talking." My hand comes up to cup over her mouth, the smell of her honeysuckle shampoo washing over me.

"Keep yer fuckin' mouth shut or we're both dead." The words come out angry and bitter, but dammit to hell, I'm pissed that she'd lie to me. I knew the FBI is all over this, she couldn't do any of this on her own.

Beth gives me a look as if she knows its me. Even under this mask, my girl knew me well enough to know my touch and the sound of my voice.

"Daryl?" She takes off her jeweled and feathered mask, the small amount of make-up only adding to her beauty.

I take off my mask, letting some of my anger go. I knew we were in deep trouble and I had to get her out of here. "Beth, if Zach catches us here, he'll kill me and lock you up."

Her fingers lace into mine, her eyes looking angry with me. I had it coming, we had both lied and played each other. If we make it out of this alive, we had a long talk coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know... they both lied and hid this from each other but now they can take on Zach together and it will be one hell of a showdown. Thanks for all the love.**


	31. Chapter 31

The Debt

Chapter 31

I can't believe Daryl is here, right in the middle of this shit storm that is about to go down.

As he takes my hand and leads me back down the spiral staircase, I take in the suit he's wearing. Damn, he looked good. I would have preferred to be anywhere but here so I could peel that suit off him and fuck him till dawn.

No, I'm pissed at him and I hold on to that anger as he pulls me out the side door. "You need to get the fuck out of here."

His steel blue eyes cut into me, but I don't budge. If he's staying, so am I.

"Just because you put a ring on it Daryl Dixon, doesn't mean you own me. I got back up, I need to find a man named Morgan Jones. He works for the FBI and he's going to get us in the guest house." My smug grin fades from my face when he digs the key card from his pocket.

"Okay, princess. It looks like it's me and you. If we're going to do this, let's go." I take off my heels, knowing if we need to run I'd just fall on my face.

Daryl eyes me, his eyes landing on the hip high slit in my dress. "You like it… Rosita picked it out."

"Zach liked it." His words dig at me, cutting a little of my heart out.

The guest house is just a few feet from the mansion, just on the other side of the garden. Zach had brought me here before, but we never stayed the night.

Daryl pulls out the alarm code, telling me to turn it off as soon as we get in. He slides the key card in the front door, the indicator light turning green. I dash inside, remembering the alarm is beside the door.

With my newly manicured fingers, I type in 0-8-1-5. "Motherfuck."

I hear Daryl come in, his hand on my hip. "What?"

"The alarm code is my goddamn birthday." I look at Daryl, his jaw clenching.

"This is why you shouldn't be here, this… this fuckin' shit right here is why he'll rape you first chance he gets." His anger seeps out with each word, he was mad, redneck mad.

Closing my eyes, I remember the layout of the room. To my left should be the couch, to my right a small kitchenette and directly in front of me the hallway that leads to a bedroom.

"This way." I walk off, Daryl on my heels in a beat.

There are only four doors down the hallway. I take the ones to the left, Daryl the ones to the right.

On the second try I find his bedroom, the room set up like some sex torture chamber. "He is one sick little fuck."

Daryl's breath is on my neck, his body right against mine. I quickly flip off the lights, Daryl taking out a small flashlight and pointing it at the wall.

"The safe has to be here somewhere." He starts feeling around the wall, when I spot a picture of me right above the bed.

Daryl's eyes follow mine, his hand gripping the flashlight a little too tight. "Do ya have the combination to the safe?"

"No, that's why I needed to find Morgan." My smug grin returns, Daryl narrowing his eyes at me.

He puts his ear up to the safe, his skilled fingers slowly turning the dial. I hear a sound from the other room, my heart beating so hard I feel my pulse beating in my neck.

"Stay in here." Daryl crouches out of the bedroom, leaving me to wonder what's going on.

The sound of glass breaking makes me jump, then a loud thud up against the wall. "You stupid redneck… your dead."

I run out of the room just in time to see Zach going for a gun behind the bar at the kitchenette. Running towards him, I knock him off his feet. His hands grip my arms, flipping me on the ground.

"Once I'm done with white trash over there, I'm going to fuck you good." I struggle under him, my knee coming up and making contact with his balls.

Zach lets out a hiss, his hands cupping his groin. "Bitch!"

Rolling over I grab the gun and cock the hammer back. "Call me bitch again." I hold the gun to the back of his head, my finger flexing on the trigger.

Daryl comes up behind me, his hand going over mine. "Give me the gun, Beth."

I feel blood dripping from his hand to mine, his breathing sounding labored. I let go of the gun when Zach rocks back and the gun falls on the floor.

Daryl and Zach fight for the gun, Zach pulling a syringe from his pocket. "Say goodnight… asshole."

Before my brain has time to think, I kick the syringe from his hand and Daryl grabs a hand full of his hair and knocks his brains out on the side of the bar.

On my hands and knees, I'm feeling around in the dim light of the guest house for the syringe.

I hear the gun click back, Zach laughing. "Get up Beth. You're going to watch me kill this piece of shit."

Still on my knees, I turn around and send the syringe right into his leg. Zach screams out as I empty the contents into his body, the gun going off.

I watch Daryl hit the floor, my brain freezing up. "Daryl!"

Crawling over to him, I start feeling for where the bullet hit him. He lets out a grunt as I roll him over, his hand pulling back his jacket. I tear open his shirt, to reveal a bullet proof vest.

"Damn…that hurts." He's holding his side as I help him up. Zach crawls over to the couch, a small bag of heroin on the table.

Placing my arms around Daryl, we start walking towards the bedroom. I get out my smartphone in my garter and Daryl takes it from me. "No, we have to do this."

I hold him up as he turns the tumbles to the safe, the entire process taking way too long for my liking.

More sounds come from the bedroom and I leave Daryl to see if Zach's body guards had come in. It's the blonde from the party, her lipstick all over her face, her pupils blown. She's high as fuck, her motions staggered.

"Zach, you in here? You best not do all that without me." I turn to check on Daryl as he walks out with two large manila envelopes and a jump drive.

"We have to go out the bedroom window." We go back in, Daryl opening the window and helping me out.

As he's about to climb out, two guards stop us. I push him back in, and rip the top of my dress.

"Miss, are you alright?" The tall, dark skinned guard looks me over, grinning.

"Yeah… Zach has another girl in there. I'm done… he's no fun." I put on my best drunk act, the guards buying that I'm wasted.

"Hey, Brody… go check on Blake, I'll walk her back." I start to walk off with the guard when I see another dark skinned man coming my way.

"I got her Jacobs." He takes my arm, smiling back at me. "Beth… I'm Morgan Jones. Let's get you out of here."

I refuse to move, telling him that Daryl as the evidence and he's back in the guest house. Morgan leaves me by the pool, running towards the guard named Brody.

"Brody, boss man needs you. Something about his wife causing trouble at the party." Morgan waits by the bedroom window as Brody jogs off. He tells Daryl the coast is clear and he slides out. I let out a held breath when Daryl and Morgan walk my way.

I start to rise to my feet when I feel a sharp pain in my neck, a heat coursing through my veins. Zach stands over me, a syringe sticking out of my neck. "Told you… if I can't have her, neither can you."

My body falls to the concrete floor, quivering and convulsing. I feel sick, like I'm going to hurl any second. Daryl has Zach in a choke hold, Morgan begging him not to kill him.

Before the lights go out, I taste blood in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't a true cliffhanger. I will be posted the next and last chapter later. It has been my pleasure to write this because of all the wonder reviews and follows/favorites I received. **


	32. Chapter 32

The Debt

Chapter 32

I hand the envelopes and jump drive to Rick, my heart back in the E.R. with Beth.

"She'll be fine, she's tough." Rick tries to reassure me, but I'd seen Merle high enough to know that much smack will kill you.

Maggie, Glenn and Hershel walk towards me and I break down. Maggie slides her arms around me as we sit in the waiting room. I cry, hard. I cry till there aren't any more tears left in me.

Hershel uses his connections to find out what he can, Annette still in the car. "Glenn, go check on Ann… bring her in if she's ready."

I had fucked up royally, did the opposite of what I should have done. Rick called my debt to keep Beth save, to keep Zach from hurting her. She was back there fighting for her life, again and all because she fell in love with me.

"I'm sorry Maggie… if she… she…" I start crying again, Maggie stroking my back.

"She's not dying, you hear me. You got a wedding to go to, babies to have and my little Aubrey needs her Aunt Bethy." Maggie starts crying and I hold her, both of us a mess.

Hershel walks towards us, a very doleful look on his face. "Zach Blake is dead… he died on the way to the hospital."

I feel my body go numb. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

Annette finally comes in, a Bible tucked between her hands. She and Hershel go off to find the hospital chapel, telling Glenn to come get them when the doctor comes out.

I see a man in scrubs walking our way, his face looking as long as mine. He walks towards the family on the other side of us, the mother wailing out. I knew it was bad news from the look on his face.

When our turn comes, a young looking female doctor comes towards us. I can't read the expression on her face, she wasn't showing her emotions at all. "The family of Ms. Greene?"

Maggie and I stand, Maggie taking my hand. "I'm her sister, this is her fiancé."

"She's resting, she's in stable condition. We'll be watching her for a few days, to make sure she doesn't have any other effects of the overdose. You can go in and see her now, we'll be taking her to her room soon." The doctor gives us a quick smile before leaving, Maggie smiling back at me.

Glenn runs off to find Hershel and Annette, Maggie dragging me to the E.R. room.

My golden angel looks pale, deathly pale and I want to scream. I would give everything I own for it to be me lying there instead of her. I go to sit down and my ribs smart something awful.

"Daryl, are you okay?" Maggie gives me that concern Greene look that I'd seen on Beth's face before.

"I got a cracked rib or two… I'll be okay." Her eyes go wide as she gets a nurse.

The doctor takes a look at me, but I don't care about my injuries. I just need to get that beauty in the next room well and home safe.

*December*

"I like it… it's… different." I look at the skinny little Christmas tree, the needles barely hanging on.

"It just needs some love." My wife is more than optimistic, that tree is past loving.

Reaching for the hatchet, I begin to chop down the big spruce I had spotted from the road. "You can put your tree up in the corner of the living room… this one is going right by the window."

The spruce falls, Beth letting out a giggle as I tie some rope around it. "Okay, you win. I do like your tree better."

As I'm tugging the tree in the house, she gets out the box of ornaments her mom had given us. "We need to make our own ornaments."

"Whatever you say, wife." I would never get tired of calling her that.

We had a simple little wedding in her parents' house, nothing like the big wedding Glenn and Maggie had. Beth was barely out of the hospital when she says she doesn't want to wait any longer to marry me.

She had Annette's wedding dress tailored to fit her, the antique lace making her look like the angel she is. Standing there wearing the suit she picked out for me, I knew I'd shave my head bald if it makes her happy.

"Earth to Daryl. Which color, blue or green?" She holds up some ribbon, her blue eyes causing my heart to falter.

"Blue and green… I like them both." She shakes her head, tossing the green ribbon back in the box.

I'm on a step ladder, putting the star on top of the tree. The tree leans forward and Beth lets out a gasp. "Daryl, be careful."

She's lighting a fire in the fireplace as I turn on the lights on the tree. Grabbing the throw from the couch, I head over to my wife and snuggle up on the floor.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Dixon?" She lets out a satisfied hum, her back leaning against my chest.

"Beth!" Hershel yells from outside, Beth jumping to her feet.

She slings open the door, Hershel waving for us to come outside. "Get in… your sister's having the baby."

I grab our jackets as we run out, Beth excited and scared for Maggie.

Hershel holds the flowers and stuffed bear as Annette wrings her hands. Beth is about to jump out of her skin as we sit there. Glenn looked scared shitless when he rolled Maggie in, his wife screaming her head off.

Hours go by without a word and everyone starts to worry. Annette tells me about the night Beth was born, how she was in labor only a few hours when she came out screaming and tiny. I look at her sitting with Shawn and Amy, their wedding five months away.

"She hasn't changed a bit, Annette." Beth catches me looking at her and she starts walking my way. Before she can get to me, Glenn comes out with tears in his eyes.

"She's so beautiful. Ten fingers, ten toes, a head full of black hair and she's perfect." We all congratulate him, Beth ready to hold her little niece.

** 12 Months Later **

"Say Aunt Beth, come on Aubrey." Our little niece wiggles in Beth's arms, her chubby little fingers reaching out to me.

I take her, as she lays her head on my shoulder. "Sorry honey, she just loves me."

Rick walks in with Judith, the little girl looking more like Lori every day. She runs towards Beth, Carl blushing as he stares at my wife.

"I think Carl has a crush on Beth." Rick grins, taking his hat off and putting it on Carl.

"Yeah, ever since Beth starting teaching him, she's all he talks about. I told him you'd skin him alive, but he said I wouldn't let that happen." We watch Carl sit down beside Beth, his eyes locked on her.

Maggie walks into the dining room with a big pink frosted cake, Glenn smiling at his daughter as I hand her to him.

They sing happy birthday, Aubrey looking grumpy. I laugh when Maggie gives her some cake and she starts crying as Glenn dips her hand in it.

Shawn comes up behind me, nudging me with his elbow. "That's what Maggie gets for being a pain in my ass growing up."

"Be careful what you say, Shawn." Maggie glares back at him and I walk away.

Before we even get to the presents, Aubrey is sound asleep in my arms. Since they brought her home from the hospital, she'd been taken with me. Maggie teases me all the time that I must have something that attracts Greene women.

Sitting in the middle of the wrapping paper and baby toys, I watch my beautiful Beth trying to get Aubrey to come to her. If not for a debt I owed Rick, I wouldn't have any of this.

The debt was my burden for years, I wore it like a second skin. The day Rick forgave me, I forgave myself. Moving on with my life and letting my past go would have never happened without my golden angel. She made me a better man, she gives me her love and with that I would never go back to the surly redneck that lived deep in the woods.

Aubrey wakes up, her eyes scanning the room for her mother. I take her to Maggie, Beth and her having a deep conversation.

"Hey baby girl, come to Mommy." Aubrey reaches for Maggie while clinging on to me. Glenn walks in with a plate of cake, grinning at his daughter.

"Man, she's gonna be so jealous when you have your baby Beth." He drops the fork when I turn to him, Beth looking like she's ready to kill him.

"Are you?" Her blue eyes tear up, her hand taking mine.

"Yeah, took a pregnancy test yesterday. Took two more to make sure this morning." Her arms wrap around me and I feel tears roll down my face too.

The next few days are a blur as we wait for Beth's doctor's appointment. She's nervous and I tell her not to be. So much had happened to us in the past and she had this idea we are cursed.

Sitting there holding her hand, we wait for the results. The doctor walks back in, congratulating us both. Beth squeezes my hand tight, her joy shining all over her face.

When our son is born that summer, I find more love than I thought I was possible of giving. He's so small in my hands, his wispy blonde hair barely noticeable on his head. I kiss his forehead, rocking him in my arms.

Beth finally falls asleep after 18 hours of labor. She held on, through the pain and the doctor insisting she have a C-section.

Holding my son, I was truly holding my world in my arms, his mother my life, our family my everything. "Tell you what Gunnar, I promise to always love you, love your maw and give you the best of me. Yer gonna be the first Dixon to be proud of your last name, all that is thanks to yer maw."

Beth wakes up, reaching her hand out to me. "I'm proud to be a Dixon. Aren't you?"

"I am now… beautiful." Gunnar wakes up, whimpering. I lie him in Beth's arms, Maggie coming in with Aubrey.

"Baby, momma." She lifts Aubrey up, Beth letting her kiss his forehead.

Standing by the window, I watch my niece, my sister in law, my wife and my newborn son. Somewhere in my heart, I feel my maw smiling back at me. This is what she always wished for me, to have a life full of love and I have that in spades.

~ THE END ~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all love and much love to you all. **


End file.
